


mea culpa - meine Schuld, deine Schuld

by Lorelei_Lee



Category: Blades of Glory (2007)
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time, Frottage, Heavy Petting, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Pining, Tattoos, Teaching, only mentions of Jimmy/Katie
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 19:46:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 29,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11470437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorelei_Lee/pseuds/Lorelei_Lee
Summary: “Chazz hat mir da ein paar Dinge beigebracht…”(Alte Fanfic von 2007 - zuerst gepostet auf ff.de)





	1. Chapter 1

  
  
  


****

  
**mea Culpa – meine Schuld, deine Schuld**  
  
  
**Teil 1**  
  
  
  
Jimmy kam von seinem allerersten Date mit Katie nach Hause. Vielleicht nicht wirklich _nach_ _Hause_ \- denn sein Zuhause hatte er an dem Tag vor über drei Jahren verloren, als sein _Vater_ ihn entadoptiert und mitten auf der Strasse hatte stehen lassen - aber immerhin zu dem Haus, das seinem Trainer gehörte, an dem er momentan seine Sachen aufbewahrte und an dem sein Eislauf-Partner auf ihn wartete.  
  
Und wie er wartete.  
  
Kaum hatte Jimmy die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss gezogen, sprang Chazz von seinem Lieblingsplatz auf dem Sofa auf.  
  
„Woah! Champ! Wie war es?“, fragte Chazz begierig. „Hast du sie angefasst? Hat sie _dich_ angefasst? Ich will Details!“  
  
Jimmy betrachtete seinen Partner mit deutlichem Unwohlsein. Immerhin lief er nicht mehr nur mit einem Handtuch bekleidet herum, sondern trug Pyjama und Bademantel.  
„Ich glaube nicht, dass dich das etwas angeht“, erwiderte er ausweichend und wollte an Chazz vorbei in Richtung Badezimmer gehen. Seine Hände klebten immer noch ein wenig von dem Eis, obwohl er sie unterwegs bereits mit einem Feuchttuch abgewischt hatte.  
  
Doch Chazz verstellte ihm den Weg.  
„Mo-ment, Prinzessin“, tönte er und Jimmy verdrehte genervt die Augen. „Wem hast du dieses Date überhaupt zu verdanken?“ Er deutete mit beiden Händen überdeutlich auf sich.  
  
„Dir“, antwortete Jimmy widerwillig.  
  
„Wer hat dich mit seinen heißesten Klamotten ausstaffiert?“, fragte Chazz weiter.  
  
„Du“, sagte Jimmy und zog die auffällige Jacke aus. „Da hast du dein Aufreißer-Ding wieder.“  
  
„Das will ich nicht gehört haben“, meinte Chazz und nahm seine Jacke behutsam an sich. „Aber was ich im Austausch gegen meine Großzügigkeit hören will sind Details!“  
  
„Muss das sein?“, fragte Jimmy gequält.  
  
„Ja. Du schuldest mir was. Und im Pornokanal kommt nichts Anständiges“, beharrte Chazz.  
  
„Uääääh!“ Jimmy schauderte. „Kannst du nicht _einmal_ an etwas Anderes denken?“  
  
Chazz tat so, als überlege er.  
„Nein. Sex-Süchtiger. Schon vergessen?“  
  
Jimmy atmete einmal tief durch.  
„Also gut“, fügte er sich in das Unvermeidliche. „Wir haben uns geküsst. Bist du jetzt zufrieden?“  
  
Doch Chazz war damit offensichtlich nicht zufrieden, denn er gab den Weg immer noch nicht frei.  
„Geküsst? Sonst nichts? Das ist so…“ Er suchte nach einem Wort. „… öde“, sagte er schließlich.  
  
„Nein, war es nicht!“, begehrte Jimmy auf. „Es war nicht öde. Es war sehr nett!“  
  
„Nett?!“, rief Chazz ungläubig aus. „Nett? Ihr hattet eine heiße Knutscherei und alles was du dazu zu sagen hast, ist: _es war nett_?“  
  
„Ja, was ist falsch daran?“, wollte Jimmy wissen.  
  
Chazz schnappte nach Luft.  
„Knutschen ist nicht _nett_! Wenn es _nett_ war, dann habt ihr etwas falsch gemacht.“  
  
„Und wenn schon“, trotzte Jimmy. „Das ist doch nicht deine Sache.“ Er schob sich entschlossen an Chazz vorbei und war schon fast im Badezimmer, als er Chazz sagen hörte: „Gut, dann siehst du sie eben nie wieder. Ist nicht mein Problem.“  
  
Jimmy hielt mitten in der Bewegung inne und drehte sich misstrauisch zu Chazz um.  
„Was?“  
  
„Ach, nichts“, winkte Chazz gleichgültig ab.  
  
Jimmy hasste sich selbst dafür, doch er musste einfach wissen, was Chazz mit seiner Bemerkung gemeint hatte.  
„Nicht, _nichts_! Warum sollte ich Katie nicht wiedersehen?“  
  
„Zum Beispiel, weil du im Training bist?“, erklang die Stimme ihres Trainers.  
  
Beide Männer sahen reichlich verblüfft in die Richtung, aus der die Stimme gekommen war und sahen ihren Trainer in der offenen Tür seines Büros stehen.  
„Warum seid ihr um diese Uhrzeit eigentlich noch nicht im Bett?“, rief er wütend.  
  
„Wir sind schon weg“, murrte Chazz, packte Jimmy am Arm und zog ihn mit sich zu ihrem Zimmer.  
  
Als sie die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatten, ließ Chazz sich glücklicher Weise nicht noch länger bitten.  
„Frauen verzeihen es dir nicht so leicht, wenn du den ersten Kuss vermurkst“, erläuterte er etwas von oben herab.  
  
„Ich habe ihn nicht...“, begehrte Jimmy auf, doch er kam nicht weit.  
  
„Ah-ah“, drohte ihm Chazz mit dem Zeigefinger. „Nicht lügen, MacElroy. Wenn euer Kuss _nett_ war, dann _hast_ du es vermurkst.“  
  
Jimmy ließ sich etwas erschüttert auf sein Bett sinken.  
„Und deshalb würde sie mit mir... mit mir Schluss machen?“  
  
Chazz zuckte vielsagend mit den Schultern.  
„Wenn du dich das zweite Mal genauso dämlich anstellst... Ja.“  
  
„Wirklich?“, fragte Jimmy ungläubig.  
  
„Hey, wir reden hier von Frauen“, erläuterte Chazz im Brustton der Überzeugung. „Die sind eben so. Du solltest das doch wissen. Bist doch selbst fast eine. Fehlt nur noch das Röckchen“, schloss er mit einem schmierigen Grinsen.  
  
Jimmy schenkte seinem Partner einen mörderischen Blick, ging jedoch nicht auf seine Provokation ein.  
„Und was mach ich jetzt?“  
  
„Was weiß ich?“, gab Chazz zurück und warf seine Arme in die Höhe. „Gib dir das nächste Mal eben mehr Mühe. Wende eine andere Technik an oder...“ Ein Ausdruck, der halb Lachen, halb plötzliches Begreifen war, huschte über das Gesicht des dunkelhaarigen Mannes. „Oder war das nicht nur dein erster Kuss mit Katie, sondern dein erster Kuss überhaupt?“  
  
Jimmy fühlte sich in die Enge getrieben und er nagte nervös an seiner Unterlippe.  
„Naja...“, gab er schließlich kleinlaut zu.  
  
Chazz musste sich die Hand vor den Mund halten um nicht laut loszulachen.  
  
„Aber wehe, du machst dich deshalb über mich lustig!“, brauste Jimmy nun auf. „Versprich mir, dass du das niemandem erzählst! Und dass du mich nie damit aufziehen wirst!“  
  
Immer noch grinsend, hob Chazz abwehrend seine Hände.  
„MacElroy – du kennst mich!“  
  
„Eben!“  
  
„Okay, ich verspreche es. Solange ich mich mit mir selbst darüber amüsieren darf?“ Es war nicht wirklich eine Frage, sondern eine Feststellung.  
  
„Wenn es sein muss“, gab Jimmy nach. Chazz würde ohnehin tun, was er wollte. „Aber was soll ich denn jetzt machen?“, kam er wieder auf das eigentliche Problem zurück.  
  
„Es heißt, Übung macht den Meister. Ich kenne da ein Mädchen, das dir sicher gern ein paar Nachhilfestunden geben würde“, schlug Chazz vor und ließ sich neben Jimmy auf das untere Bett fallen.  
  
„Damit es dann am nächsten Tag in allen Zeitungen steht? Nein, danke“, meckerte Jimmy und verschränkte seine Arme vor der Brust. „Dann macht Katie garantiert noch _vor_ dem zweiten Date mit mir Schluss.“  
  
„Auch wieder wahr“, gab Chazz zu. „Tja, dann gibt es wohl nur eine Lösung.“  
  
„Wirklich?“ Jimmys Gesicht erhellte sich. „Du hast eine Idee?“  
  
„ _The Chazz_ selbst wird dir Privatstunden geben“, sagte Chazz mit mehr als nur einem Hauch königlicher Großspurigkeit.  
  
„WAS?!“, rief Jimmy entsetzt aus.  
  
„Ist bei euch bald Ruhe, oder muss ich selbst kommen und euch noch ein Schlaflied singen?!“, brüllte zwei Zimmer weiter ihr Trainer.  
  
„Was?“, wiederholte Jimmy seinen Aufschrei – nun allerdings nur noch geflüstert.  
  
„Hey – wegen mir muss das nicht sein. Ich habe auch kein gesteigertes Verlangen danach einen Kerl zu küssen. Aber wir sind Partner. Und wenn du schlecht drauf bist, weil dich deine Freundin hat sitzen lassen, dann wird im Training nichts klappen und dann werden wir keinen einzigen Blumentopf gewinnen. Also – was ist jetzt?“ Chazz sah seinen blonden Partner abwartend an, der wieder unschlüssig an seiner Unterlippe nagte.  
„Dieses Angebot steht nicht ewig, Prinzessin“, maulte der dunkelhaarige Mann. „Zehn – neun – acht...“  
  
„Okay, okay“, unterbrach Jimmy ihn hastig. „Ich bin einverstanden.“ Sehr glücklich sah er allerdings nicht dabei aus.  
  
„Am besten zeigst du mir zuerst, _wie_ du sie geküsst hast“, meinte Chazz und beugte sich Jimmy mit übertrieben gespitzten Lippen entgegen.  
  
Jimmy runzelte die Stirn und atmete nervös ein und aus.  
  
„Heute noch, wenn’s geht“, murrte Chazz aus einem Mundwinkel heraus.  
  
Jimmy schloss ergeben die Augen, beugte sich seinem Partner entgegen und ahmte den Kuss zwischen ihm und Katie nach. Doch schon nach wenigen Momenten schubste ihn Chazz von sich.  
  
„Bäh!“, machte Chazz und wischte sich mit dem Handrücken den Mund ab. „Das war jetzt nicht dein Ernst!“ Ein Blick in Jimmys verzweifelt aufgerissene Augen sagte ihm jedoch, dass es garantiert kein Scherz gewesen war. „Oh Gott“, stöhnte er. „Das einfachste wird sein, wenn du jetzt gleich versuchst, das nachzumachen, was ich mache. Das schaffst du doch wohl, oder?“  
  
Jimmy presste peinlich berührt seine Lippen aufeinander und versteifte sich, als Chazz ihm eine Hand in den Nacken legte und ihn behutsam an sich zog.  
  
„Keine Panik, ich beiße nicht...“, murmelte Chazz und legte seine Lippen so unerwartet sanft auf Jimmys Mund, dass dieser seine verkrampfte Haltung nach und nach aufgab.  
Es war im Prinzip wie auf dem Eis.  
Chazz führte ihn und stützte ihn und fing ihn auf.  
Doch anders als auf dem Eis, war er hier ein absoluter Anfänger und die Choreographie war ihm völlig fremd.  
So gut er konnte, ahmte er Chazz’ minimale Lippenbewegungen nach und fand nach und nach sogar Gefallen daran.  
Chazz’ Lippen waren nicht besonders weich, aber wunderbar nachgiebig. Sie waren trocken und so warm, dass sich in Jimmys Körper ein wohliges Gefühl ausbreitete.  
Als Chazz’ Lippen fordernder und leidenschaftlicher wurden, gesellte sich zu dem wohligen Gefühl noch ein aufregendes Kribbeln in seiner Magengrube.  
Es war gar nicht wie auf dem Eis.  
Es war besser!  
Denn hier konnte auch er die Führung übernehmen. Erst noch etwas zaghaft, fing er an, Initiative zu ergreifen. Als er jedoch merkte, dass Chazz ihn gewähren ließ, wurde er etwas sicherer und genoss diese seltene Zurückhaltung seines Partners.  
Erst als er eine Zunge an seinem Mund spürte, schreckte er zurück.  
  
„Was machst du da?“, fragte er aufgebracht und etwas kurzatmiger, als ihm lieb war.  
  
„Ein bisschen Zunge gehört zu einem guten Kuss dazu“, gab Chazz ungehalten zurück.  
  
„Nein.“ Jimmy schüttelte unnachgiebig den Kopf. „Das mache ich nicht mit. Ich glaube, du hast keine Ahnung, wie viele Bakterien sich auf einer Zunge befinden.“  
  
„Stimmt“, gab Chazz ungerührt zu. „Aber ich weiß aus sicherer Quelle, dass Katie auch eine Zunge hat. Willst du jetzt also lernen, wie du dein Kätzchen richtig auf Touren bringen kannst, oder nicht?“  
  
Jimmy zögerte.  
„Hast du dir die Zähne geputzt?“, fragte er schließlich.  
  
„Du meinst in diesem Jahr?“, gab Chazz trocken zurück, doch als er Jimmys angewiderte Miene sah, antwortete er wahrheitsgemäß: „Ungefähr eine halbe Stunde, bevor du heimgekommen bist. Zufrieden? Außerdem beschwere ich mich auch nicht über den Erdbeergeschmack von deinem Lipgloss.“  
  
„Das ist Lippenbalsam“, beschwerte sich Jimmy. „Und den gibt es auch noch mit Vanille- und Kirsch...“ Weiter kam er nicht, denn Chazz hatte ihn wieder an sich gezogen und ihre Lippen in einem stürmischen Kuss zusammengepresst.  
  
Jimmys Augenlider flatterten und schlossen sich schließlich ganz. Chazz war wirklich ein sehr talentierter Küsser. Als er leise in den Kuss seufzte, nutzte Chazz die Chance der leicht geöffneten Lippen sofort dazu, um mit seiner Zunge leicht darüber zu lecken und Einlass zu fordern. Und dieses Mal zuckte Jimmy nicht zurück, sondern öffnete seinen Mund noch ein wenig weiter und schmolz förmlich in Chazz’ Umarmung.  
  
Als Chazz endlich von ihm abließ, fand sich Jimmy mit dem Rücken auf seinem Bett liegend und er hatte keinen blassen Schimmer, wie er dorthin gekommen war. Es war ihm seltsamer Weise auch völlig gleichgültig.  
  
„Wow“, flüsterte er benommen.  
  
„Danke“, erwiderte Chazz spöttisch, doch seine Stimme war merkwürdig heiser.  
  
„Du hattest Recht“, flüsterte Jimmy weiter. „Küssen ist nicht _nett_.“ Er schloss die Augen und murmelte nach einer kleinen Pause: „Wenn es schon mit dir so war... wie unglaublich muss es dann erst mit Katie sein...“  
  
„Auftrag ausgeführt“, meinte Chazz trocken und schwang sich die Leiter zu seinem oberen Bett empor.  
  
  


**OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO**

  
  
  
  
Einige Tage später kam Chazz an einem Tattoo-Studio vorbei. Warum er stehen blieb, wusste er selbst nicht. Und warum er hineinging, wusste er noch weniger. Warum er dann auch noch ein Foto von Jimmy MacElroy aus seiner Brieftasche zog (warum hatte er so etwas überhaupt bei sich?) und es dem Tätowierer zeigte, erklärte er damit, dass er betrunken war. Sturzbetrunken. Auch wenn er nur zwei Bier gehabt hatte.  
Doch selbst damit ließ sich nicht erklären, warum er in dem Moment, als sich die Nadel zum ersten Mal in seine Haut senkte, an diesen Kuss denken musste.  
_Ihren_ Kuss.  
  
  


**OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO**

  
  
Ende Teil 1  
Fortsetzung folgt


	2. Chapter 2

**Teil 2**  
  
Jimmy saß in der Cafeteria des Krankenhauses und wartete darauf, dass sich die Ärzte einig waren, was man am Besten wegen Chazz’ Knöchel unternehmen sollte.  
Ihr Trainer stand etwas abseits und beschäftigte sich mit dem Kaffee-Automaten, der sich bislang weigerte, die eingeworfenen Münzen zu akzeptieren und sie immer wieder mit lautem Geklapper in den Ausgabeschacht spuckte.  
  
Jimmy trug immer noch sein Kostüm und seine Goldmedaille.  
Ganz allmählich sickerte sein Sieg in sein Bewusstsein.  
Nein.  
Nicht _sein_ Sieg.  
 _Ihr_ Sieg.  
Jimmy lächelte versonnen und kramte in seiner Tasche nach seinem Lippenbalsam. Dabei fiel ihm sein Handy in die Finger. Verdutzt bemerkte Jimmy, dass es blinkte, weil die Mailbox voll war.  
Mit gerunzelter Stirn drückte er einige Tasten und schrak zurück.  
  
 _Sie haben 118_ _neue Nachrichten._  
  
Voll der schlimmsten Befürchtungen _(wie war Hector an seine Nummer gekommen?)_ hob er das Handy an sein Ohr und hörte die erste Nachricht ab.  
  
„Chazz?“ quiekte Jimmy, als er die Stimme erkannte.  
  
„Chazz wird es überleben“, sagte ihr Trainer und setzte sich neben Jimmy. In seiner Hand hielt er einen Pappbecher aus dem es dampfte. Der Kaffeeautomat hatte wohl doch noch klein beigegeben. Er bot ihn Jimmy an, doch der schüttelte den Kopf. „Mit wem telefonierst du da?“, wollte er dann wissen.  
  
„Ach, nichts“, log Jimmy. „Ich wollte einen neuen Klingelton einstellen.“ Er machte das Handy aus und steckte es verschämt in seine Tasche zurück. „Ob er wohl einen Gips bekommen wird?“  
  
„Ich denke schon. Nachdem er allerdings schon zwei Krankenschwestern in den Hintern gekniffen hat, werden sie ihm vielleicht auch noch die Hände eingipsen. Zumindest haben sie vorhin damit gedroht“, berichtete der ältere Mann mit einem müden Lächeln. „Ich werde Urlaub machen“, äußerte er dann unvermittelt. „Vielleicht Hawaii.“  
  
Jimmy nickte. Er wusste nicht, was er sonst dazu sagen sollte. Er wusste vor allem nicht, warum ihr Trainer ihm das erzählte. Er sah ihn fragend an.  
  
Der ältere Mann zögerte ein wenig mit seinen nächsten Worten.  
„Ich dachte, ihr… du und Michaels wollt vielleicht noch eine Weile in der Hütte bleiben, wenn wir erst mal wieder zurück sind. Ich weiß, es ist wahrscheinlich zuviel von dir verlangt, aber Michaels braucht jemand, der sich um ihn kümmert. Ich habe keine Lust, nach meinem Urlaub wieder einen vollgefressenen, schlaffen Sack vorzufinden.“  
  
Jetzt musste Jimmy grinsen.  
  
„Natürlich… vorausgesetzt… ihr wollt überhaupt weiter machen“, ihr Trainer kratzte sich am Kopf. „Zusammen.“  
  
„Ja, ich denke schon“, sagte Jimmy spontan. „An mir soll es zumindest nicht liegen.“ Er befühlte seine Goldmedaille und hoffte, nein, er _wusste_ , dass Chazz die gleiche Antwort gegeben hätte.  
  
„Das ist gut.“ Ihr Trainer räusperte sich. „Dann passt du also ein bisschen auf Michaels und seine Form auf. Die Hütte ist auch genügend weit vom Schuss, dass euch die Presse wahrscheinlich nicht übermäßig belästigen wird. Solange ihr euch also nicht gegenseitig umbringt…“  
  
Jimmy schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf und dachte an seine 118 neuen Nachrichten und ein warmes Gefühl breitete sich in ihm aus.  
„Diese Phase dürfte vorbei sein.“  
  
  


**OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO**

  
  
  
Chazz saß auf dem Sofa und langweilte sich.  
Wütend warf er die Gabel, mit der er versucht hatte, sich unter seinem Gips zu kratzen, quer durch das Wohnzimmer.  
  
Er hatte das Gefühl, dass er und Jimmy schon weit länger als zwei Wochen zurück in der Hütte ihres Trainers war. Zu allem Überfluss hatte er dieses Mal auch noch das untere Bett nehmen müssen. Es war einfach unmöglich gewesen, mit diesem verdammten Gips in das obere Bett zu klettern. Nicht, dass er es nicht versucht hätte.  
  
Missmutig starrte er auf seinen Gips und seine Krücken. _Mindestens vier Wochen_ , hatte der Arzt gesagt. _Eher sechs_.  
Und davon waren wirklich erst zwei vorbei?  
Das würde er nicht aushalten.  
Nicht ohne Bier und nicht ohne Sex.  
  
Bier war ein Problem für sich… er hatte nach dreitägigem professionellem Quengeln Jimmy endlich so weit gehabt, dass er letzte Woche bei seinem Einkauf ein Sixpack für ihn mitgebracht hatte. Dummerweise hatte sich das Bier nicht mit seinen Schmerzmitteln vertragen. Okay – zwei Stunden lang war es ihm echt super gegangen. So super, wie schon lange nicht mehr, aber die nächste halbe Stunde hatte er dafür im Badezimmer verbracht, wo er sehr heftig den großen, weißen Porzellangott angebetet hatte.  
Daraufhin hatte Jimmy – sein _Bruder_ Jimmy! - die restlichen vier Bierdosen ins Spülbecken gelehrt und Chazz selbst war zu schwach gewesen um ihn daran zu hindern.  
  
Sex war das zweite Problem. Nicht, dass er überhaupt keinen _Spass_ gehabt hätte… aber seine rechte Hand langweilte ihn mittlerweile ganz gewaltig. Außerdem benötigte er dringend frische visuelle Anregungen – aber hier weigerte sich Jimmy strikt, in die nächste Videothek zu gehen und ihn mit einer Tüte voller Pornovideos zu versorgen. Und dieses Mal hatte die Taktik des professionellen Quengelns völlig versagt.  
  
Neben diesen beiden Hauptproblemen hatte Chazz natürlich noch weitere Sorgen.  
Er saß hier in dieser Hütte fest und war fast für jeden Handgriff auf Jimmy angewiesen. Das wurmte ihn am meisten.  
Nicht wegen Jimmy, sondern ganz allgemein wegen der Einschränkung seiner Bewegungsfreiheit. Er hatte seit den Krankenschwestern - die dem Arzt geholfen hatten, diesen Gips anzulegen - keine Frau mehr gesehen und die Stehlampe fing so langsam an, niedlich auszusehen.  
  
Und wer hatte heute ein Date, während _the Chazz_ wie ein Mauerblümchen zu Hause saß?  
Jimmy!  
Jimmy hatte endlich den Mut gefunden und Katie um ein zweites Date gebeten. Die beiden hatten sich seit der Siegerehrung nicht mehr gesehen, was durch die Verhaftung von Katies Geschwistern mehr als verständlich war und Chazz hoffte inbrünstig, dass Jimmy dieses Mal etwas Erzählenswertes vorzuweisen haben würde, wenn er ihm schon seine Pornos verweigerte.  
  
Denn leider fing nicht nur die Stehlampe an, niedlich auszusehen… sondern auch Jimmy. Er brauchte wirklich dringend Ablenkung. Sehr dringend! Er konnte sich ja wohl kaum an seinen _Bruder_ heranmachen. Zumindest nicht ohne einen verdammt guten Vorwand. Er würde wahrscheinlich auch gar nicht wollen…  
  
Unter dem Gips juckte es wieder.  
„Ein Königreich für eine Stricknadel!“, fluchte Chazz laut.  
  
  


**OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO**

  
  
  
Chazz musste an diesem Abend nicht besonders lange auf Jimmy warten. Noch weit vor Mitternacht klapperten die Schlüssel im Schloss der Eingangstür und Jimmy trat ein. Mit seiner baby-blauen Jacke und seiner weißen Hose. Chazz seufzte. Er hatte weiß Gott versucht, seinen Partner auch dieses Mal etwas _männlicher_ einzukleiden, doch dieses Mal hatte er auf Granit gebissen.  
  
„Und? Wie war es?“, fragte er gierig, noch bevor Jimmy seine Jacke ausgezogen und an die Garderobe gehängt hatte. Immerhin trug er darunter ein Hemd, das fast dunkelblau war. Chazz hatte gelernt, für Kleinigkeiten dankbar zu sein.  
  
„Es war sehr schön“, erwiderte Jimmy mit Nachdruck, doch Chazz fiel auf, dass er seinem Blick auswich.  
  
Chazz stöhnte frustriert.  
„Du hast es schon wieder verbockt?!“  
  
„Habe ich gar nicht!“, schmollte Jimmy. „Oder vielleicht nur ein kleines… ein ganz kleines bisschen“, gab er sehr zögernd zu und schenkte Chazz einen Blick, der an ein geprügeltes Hundebaby erinnerte.  
  
Diesem Blick aus den blauen Augen seines Partners hatte Chazz an diesem Abend nichts entgegenzusetzen.  
„Also gut, Prinzessin – was ist passiert?“, seufzte er ergeben und klopfte neben sich auf das Sofa. „Erzähl’s Onkel Chazz.“  
  
Jimmy rollte mit den Augen, trat aber auf das Sofa zu und setzte sich neben Chazz.  
„Wir waren im Kino…“, begann er zögernd.  
  
„Kino?“, fragte Chazz. „So richtig mit allem drum und dran? Das klingt doch gar nicht mal so schlecht.“  
  
„Ja, wir hatten Popcorn und Eis und…“, zählte Jimmy auf.  
  
Chazz verzog schmerzhaft das Gesicht.  
„Ich meinte damit eher Händchenhalten, Knutschen, Petting in der letzten Reihe…“  
  
Nach einem leicht angewiderten Seitenblick auf seinen Partner fuhr Jimmy fort: „Danach sind wir noch ein bisschen spazieren gegangen…“  
  
„Ich nehme an, du hast es versäumt, ihr ganz zufällig den Arm um die Schultern zu legen, weil ihr kalt sein könnte, hmm?“, warf Chazz desillusioniert ein. „Und sie bei der Gelegenheit auch gleich ein bisschen zu begrap…“  
  
„Nein, habe ich nicht“, unterbrach ihn Jimmy. „Wir haben uns unterhalten.“  
  
„Na, toll“, brummte Chazz und gähnte überdeutlich.  
  
„Und dann habe ich sie nach Hause gebracht und dann…“ Jimmy stockte. „Und dann habe ich sie vor der Haustür… naja… geküsst“, schloss er mit leiser Stimme.  
  
Chazz war plötzlich wieder hellwach.  
„Ein Kuss vor der Haustür? Ein Klassiker. Da steh ich drauf!“ Er knuffte Jimmy vertraulich in die Seite. „Und was ist dann passiert? Komm, lass deinen Kumpel nicht so hängen. Hat sie dich auf einen _Kaffee_ mit reingenommen?“ Er zwinkerte zweideutig.  
  
„Nein, das hat sie nicht“, erwiderte Jimmy leise. „Dabei habe ich alles genauso gemacht, wie du es mir gezeigt hast.“ Er schenkte Chazz einen weiteren Hundebaby-Blick. „Und es schien ihr auch zu gefallen, zumindest hat sie geseufzt und mich ein bisschen zurückgeküsst… aber…“ Er biss sich auf die Lippen.  
  
„Aber?“, fragte Chazz ahnungsvoll.  
  
„Aber irgendwas muss ich falsch gemacht haben, weil… weil… bei mir… ich fand es eben wieder nur… _nett_.“ Jimmys Wangen färbten sich rosa. „Ich meine, es hat mir nicht so gut gefallen wie… wie mit dir. Ich _muss_ also etwas falsch gemacht haben“, sagte er hastig und wagte wieder nicht, Chazz richtig anzusehen.  
  
Chazz ließ sich etwas überwältigt ein wenig tiefer in die Kissen zurücksinken.  
Katie hatte Jimmy kalt gelassen. Dabei war sie ein ziemlich heißes Mädchen. Aber wahrscheinlich genauso unerfahren, wie Jimmy selbst.  
  
Doch durch diesen Umstand wurde ihm der Vorwand – um den er noch vor kurzer Zeit gebetet hatte – förmlich auf dem Silbertablett serviert.  
Und wenn _The Chazz_ sich jetzt nicht allzu dämlich anstellte, würde er zwei Fliegen mit einer Klappe schlagen können und seine Langeweile und sein Mangel an Sex würden der Vergangenheit angehören.  
In seinem Gehirn reifte ein Plan heran. Ein Plan für seinen ganz persönlichen Kreuzzug. Ein Kreuzzug, an dessen Ende Jimmys Jungfräulichkeit auf Chazz’ Altar geopfert werden würde.  
  
Oh, die Möglichkeiten!  
  
Chazz hatte sich zwar noch nie wirklich mit Männern eingelassen, aber bei einigen Gruppenaktivitäten - an die er sich wegen seines übermäßigen Alkoholkonsums nur noch verschwommen erinnern konnte - waren nicht nur Frauen, sondern auch andere Männer dabei gewesen. Das Grundkonzept war ihm also nicht fremd.  
Und Jimmy zählte ja auch nicht wirklich als Mann… und Sex war Sex. Egal mit wem.  
Solange er mit diesem Gips an diese Hütte gefesselt war, musste er nehmen, was er eben kriegen konnte und wenn er es richtig anstellte, dann würde er Jimmy MacElroy kriegen. Es gab nun wirklich schlimmere Schicksale.  
Dabei verdrängte er sehr energisch den schüchternen Gedanken, dass es ihm mit Jimmy vielleicht nicht _nur_ um die Befriedigung seiner Sex-Sucht gehen könnte.  
  
Unter dem Deckmäntelchen des Lehrmeisters würde er schon dafür sorgen, dass sie beide nicht zu kurz kommen würden.  
Von seiner eigenen Genialität überwältigt, schloss Chazz für einen süßen Moment die Augen.  
  
„Chazz“, riss ihn Jimmys kleinlaute Stimme aus seinen glorreichen Träumen. „Chazz – hilfst du mir?“  
  
Chazz öffnete die Augen und sah in Jimmys hoffnungsvolles Gesicht.  
„Klar. Wozu sind Freunde sonst da?“, erwiderte er mit einem breiten Grinsen.  
  
Jetzt schenkte Jimmy ihm ein ehrliches kleines Lächeln.  
„Danke!“  
  
„Ja, ja – schon gut“, wehrte Chazz ab und spielte – wie er selbst fand - seine Rolle des sich aufopfernden Freundes gar nicht mal schlecht. „Also… zeig mir mal, wie du sie geküsst hast und ich zeige dir, was du noch verbessern kannst.“  
  
„Okaaaay“, meinte Jimmy zögernd und blickte etwas ratlos um sich, doch dann kniete er sich auf das Sofa und beugte sich zu Chazz. „Wir standen also vor ihrer Haustür und sie hat mir eine gute Nacht gewünscht und dann hat sie ihren Kopf ein wenig schräg gehalten… Genau so“, sagte Jimmy begeistert, als Chazz seinen Kopf bewegte. „Und dann hab’ ich sie geküsst. So ungefähr.“ Er senkte seine Lippen auf Chazz’ Mund und küsste ihn leicht.  
  
Dann zog er sich ein wenig zurück, doch bevor Chazz noch protestieren konnte, waren die Lippen wieder da. Zärtlich und doch fordernd. Als Jimmy seine Zunge sehr schüchtern ins Spiel brachte, konnte sich Chazz nicht länger zurückhalten.  
Küssen war nicht unbedingt seine Lieblingsbeschäftigung, aber mit Jimmy war das irgendwie anders. Schon ihr erster Kuss hatte nicht nur Jimmy überwältigt, sondern auch Chazz ganz und gar nicht kalt gelassen.  
Jimmys Lippen schmeckten ein wenig nach seinem Lipgloss (dieses Mal Vanille, kein Erdbeer) und seine Zunge noch ein wenig nach Popcorn. So mädchenhaft dieser Geschmack war, so eindeutig maskulin war der Körper, der dazu gehörte und Chazz spürte, dass ihn diese Gegensätzlichkeit anzog, verwirrte, erregte. Aber auf jeden Fall wollte er _mehr_ davon – viel mehr.  
  
Also dirigierte er Jimmy so, dass dieser nur noch mit einem Bein auf dem Sofa kniete, während das andere Bein zwischen Chazz’ Beinen auf dem Boden stand.  
Seine Hände glitten in streichelnden Bewegungen langsam immer tiefer an Jimmys Rücken hinab, bis sie seinen Hintern erreicht hatten.  
Er hatte diesen Hintern beim Training schon oft gesehen, vielleicht sogar ein wenig zu oft und er hatte ihn auch schon oft genug angefasst… aber ihm war noch nie aufgefallen, wie fest er war und wie perfekt er in seine Hände passte und garantiert hatte sich Jimmy während des Trainings noch nie mit dieser unbewussten, kleinen Bewegung gegen seine Hände gedrückt.  
  
Chazz gab das Streicheln auf und fing stattdessen an, diesen kleinen, perfekten Hintern ein wenig zu kneten.  
Jimmy stöhnte in ihren Kuss und Chazz wollte nur noch eines: Körperkontakt. Möglichst viel und möglichst schnell. Er brauchte dringend etwas, wogegen er sich ein wenig reiben konnte und Jimmys Oberschenkel war verlockend nah.  
Chazz fing an, Jimmys Hüften näher an sich heran zu ziehen, doch bevor es zu dem ersehnten Kontakt kam, fuhr Jimmy erschreckt auf.  
Chazz musste sich auf die Lippen beißen um nicht frustriert aufzuschreien.  
  
„Was tust du da?“, wollte Jimmy leicht panisch wissen, doch Chazz entging nicht, dass seine Stimme leicht heiser war und er heftig atmete. Jimmy konnte mit dem Mund sagen, was er wollte… sein Körper sprach eine ganz andere Sprache. Seinem Körper schien das alles ausnehmend gut zu gefallen.  
  
Chazz dachte an seinen Plan und an seine drängende Erektion - die Jimmy zum Glück noch nicht bemerkt zu haben schien - und beeilte sich, seinem Partner eine halbwegs plausible Erklärung anzubieten.  
„Manche Frauen brauchen etwas mehr… _Stimulation_ um in Fahrt zu kommen“, erläuterte Chazz. „Deine Katie scheint mir zu dieser Sorte zu gehören.“  
  
„Und was hat das _damit_ zu tun?“, fragte Jimmy misstrauisch und deutete mit einer Kopfbewegung auf Chazz’ Hände, die immer noch auf seinem Hintern lagen. Allerdings machte er keinerlei Anstalten, sich diesem Griff zu entziehen, was Chazz innerlich zufrieden grinsen ließ.  
  
„Überleg doch mal… wenn sie richtig heiß auf dich ist, dann macht sie dich garantiert auch heiß. Dann wird sie mehr aus sich herausgehen und dann hast du auch deinen Spaß“, dozierte Chazz geduldig.  
  
„Aha“, Jimmy zog seine Stirne kraus. „Aber dann sollte doch besser ich _dich_ anfassen und nicht anders herum.“  
  
„Später, Prinzessin“, sagte Chazz entschieden. „Zuerst solltest du wissen, wie sich so ein bisschen fummeln anfühlt. Nicht, dass du es bei Katie übertreibst und sie dir vor lauter Gier noch auf offener Strasse die Kleider vom Leib reißt.“  
  
„Oh“, machte Jimmy.  
  
Chazz nickte.  
„Genau. Also, willst du nun lernen, wie du dein Kätzchen auf Touren bringen kannst, oder nicht?“  
  
„Doch, doch“, beeilte sich Jimmy zu sagen.  
  
„Na gut“, meinte Chazz gespielt herablassend. „Eine weitere erogene Zone – außer dem Hintern - sind die Brüste.“  
  
Jimmy errötete.  
„Ich habe aber keine“, murmelte er halblaut.  
  
„Das nicht.“ Chazz grinste. „Aber du hast Nippel!“ Er nahm seine rechte Hand etwas widerwillig von Jimmys Hintern – der sich wirklich unglaublich gut angefühlt hatte – und legte sie auf Jimmys Oberkörper.  
Obwohl noch der Stoff des Hemdes dazwischen war, konnte Chazz fühlen, wie sich Jimmys Nippel schon bei der ersten, sanften Berührung zusammenzogen und hart wurden.  
  
Jimmy machte wieder: „Oh“ - doch dieses Mal klang es anders. Völlig anders.  
Sinnlich, atemlos und aufgeregt und völlig ausreichend um eine große Menge von Chazz’ Blut in tiefere Regionen seines Körpers zu pumpen.  
  
Jimmys Augen waren geschlossen, sein Mund mit diesem niedlichen Überbiss war leicht geöffnet und sein Körper schmiegte sich förmlich in Chazz’ Hände.  
Chazz hätte nie gedacht, dass ein anderer Männerkörper ihn in eine derartige Erregung versetzen könnte, doch Jimmy bot ihm wirklich einen unglaublichen Anblick.  
Unter dem Stoff seiner weißen Hose zeichnete sich eine deutliche Beule ab, die noch ein wenig mehr anschwoll, als Chazz dazu überging, die kleinen, harten Nippel durch das Hemd hindurch sanft zu kneifen. Jimmy stöhnte und presste seinen Unterleib endlich gegen Chazz’ Oberschenkel.  
 _„Nur noch ein bisschen“,_ flehte Chazz innerlich. _„Komm schon, gib mir auch etwas Reibung…“_  
Doch kaum hatte Jimmys Erektion Chazz’ Bein berührt, schreckte er wieder zurück und sprang auf.  
  
Entsetzt sah er an sich hinunter.  
„Oh mein Gott“, rief er aus, bevor sich sein Blick von betroffen zu wütend wandelte und er Chazz anklagend ansah. „Das ist alles deine Schuld!“  
  
„Hey, wer war scharf auf diesen Unterricht, du oder ich?“, gab Chazz lässig zurück und versuchte gleichzeitig, seine eigene Erregung zu verbergen. Jimmy durfte nicht bemerken, dass er mit diesem Unterricht durchaus eigene Interessen verfolgte. Sonst war es womöglich vorbei, bevor es angefangen hatte.  
  
Doch Jimmy war viel zu aufgebracht um etwas anderes zu bemerken, als seine eigene Schande.  
„Was mach ich denn jetzt?“, stieß er in einer seltenen Mischung aus Anklage und Hilflosigkeit hervor.  
  
„Was wohl“, gab Chazz gedehnt zurück und illustrierte seine Bemerkung durch eine eindeutige Handbewegung. Als Jimmy ihn immer noch verständnislos ansah, setzte er noch ein „ _Wichsen_ “ hinzu.  
  
Es war interessant zu beobachten, wie schnell Jimmys Gesichtsfarbe von rot zu blass und wieder zu rot wechselte.  
„Nein“, flüsterte er entsetzt. „Das ist… _unrein_.“  
  
„Entweder das, oder eine kalte Dusche“, erwiderte Chazz etwas ungeduldig und Jimmy floh.  
  
Nur Minuten später hörte Chazz die Dusche rauschen.  
„Das ist jetzt nicht wahr!“, stöhnte er und ließ den Kopf nach hinten auf die Sofalehne sinken. Seine eigene, äußerst vielversprechende Erektion hatte sich inzwischen wieder verflüchtigt und er fluchte leise. MacElroy war eine härtere Nuss, als er erwartet hatte. Dabei stand ihm der Sabber doch praktisch schon bis zu den Ohren.  
Chazz begriff, dass er noch viel behutsamer vorgehen musste, wenn er bei Jimmy zum Schuss kommen wollte.  
Dass Jimmy prüde und verklemmt war, war für Chazz nichts Neues. Aber die Dimensionen dieser Prüderie hatten ihn nun doch überrascht. Und das, nachdem er bei ihrem Programm eine eindeutig obszöne Geste nachgeahmt hatte, die er einige Tage vorher zufällig im Fernsehen gesehen hatte.  
  
Was also hinderte Jimmy daran, seine Sexualität auch zu genießen?  
Lag es daran, dass sie beide Männer waren?  
Wohl kaum, denn er schien ja doch sehr rasch auf den Geschmack gekommen zu sein, wenn er von so ein bisschen streicheln schon so scharf wurde. Chazz seufzte. In Gedanken fügte er seinem Plan noch mehrere Zwischenschritte hinzu.  
Dann angelte er nach seinen Krücken, stand mühsam auf und humpelte zum Badezimmer. Als er die Tür erreicht hatte, hörte das Wasserrauschen gerade auf.  
„Jimmy?“, rief er durch die geschlossene Tür.  
  
„Lass mich in Ruhe!“, fauchte sein Partner zurück. „Ich mein’s ernst!“  
  
Eingedenk seines Planes atmete Chazz tief durch, bevor er antwortete.  
„Hey, Kumpel. Das kann jedem Mal passieren“, versuchte er, seinen Partner zu beruhigen. „Einen Ständer zu bekommen ist kein Drama und vor allem kein Grund, gleich auszuflippen.“  
  
Chazz horchte an der Tür, doch Jimmy schwieg. Erst nach einigen Minuten durchbrach Jimmys leise Stimme die Stille.  
„Es ist nur… ich habe noch nie… ich habe mich noch nie selbst… ich habe das noch nie gemacht.“  
  
Chazz traute seinen Ohren nicht.  
„Noch nie?“, fragte er perplex.  
  
„Es ist nicht jeder so sexbesessen wie du“, gab Jimmy ärgerlich zurück. „Und mein Vater… mein _Ex-Vater_ “, verbesserte er sich. „Er hat mir beigebracht, dass es nicht gut ist, wenn ich gewinnen will und dass es…“ Er verstummte wieder.  
  
„ _Unrein_ ist?“, half Chazz auf der anderen Seite der Tür aus.  
  
„Ja“, antwortete Jimmy so leise, dass Chazz es fast nicht gehört hätte.  
  
„Dein Ex-Vater ist ein Schwachkopf“, sagte er brüsk und bildete sich ein, ein schwaches Kichern aus dem Badezimmer zu hören. „Hey, er hat dich fortgejagt. Er muss ein Schwachkopf sein.“  
  
Die Tür öffnete sich ein wenig und Jimmys Gesicht erschien in dem Türspalt.  
„Ehrlich?“  
  
Chazz wurde es zunehmend unwohl bei dieser Unterhaltung. Er war nicht gut mit diesem sentimentalen Zeug, aber er ertrug es auch nicht, Jimmy in einer solchen Verfassung zu sehen.  
„Natürlich! Wir haben Gold geholt! Da wird er sich ziemlich in den Hintern gebissen haben“, behauptete er großspurig.  
  
Jimmy lächelte und trat, mit seinem hellgrünen Pyjama bekleidet, aus dem Badezimmer.  
„Danke, Chazz.“  
  
„Schon recht“, brummte Chazz und beeilte sich, wieder auf sein eigentliches Anliegen zurückzukommen. „Aber an deiner… hm… mangelnden Beherrschung“, er deutete zwischen Jimmys Beine und Jimmy errötete erneut, „… also daran solltest du noch etwas arbeiten. Denn das kommt bei Frauen gar nicht gut an.“ Er schüttelte gespielt besorgt den Kopf.  
  
Jimmy fühlte sich offensichtlich unwohl in seiner Haut.  
„Du wirst wohl Recht haben“, flüsterte er verschämt. „Aber wie soll ich daran arbeiten?“  
  
„Oh, da wird uns schon etwas einfallen“, grinste Chazz äußerlich ruhig und klopfte Jimmy aufmunternd auf die Schulter.  
  
Innerlich jedoch stieß er seine Faust in die Luft und rief: „ _BOOM_!“  
  
  


**OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO**

  
  
  
  
  
Ende Teil 2  
Fortsetzung folgt


	3. Chapter 3

**Teil 3**  
  
  
Am nächsten Morgen war Jimmy vor Chazz wach geworden und hatte sich leise aus dem Zimmer geschlichen um seinen Partner nicht zu wecken.  
Er ging ins Bad, putzte sich die Zähne und beschloss dann, in die Küche zu gehen und schon mal mit Frühstück machen anzufangen.  
Sein gestriges Verhalten war ihm immer noch etwas peinlich, doch Chazz war so locker damit umgegangen, dass Jimmy beschloss, es wie Chazz zu machen und der ganzen Angelegenheit keine so große Bedeutung beizumessen.  
  
Er war es nicht gewöhnt, so freizügig mit Sexualität umzugehen. Sein Leben bei Darren MacElroy war von der gleichen klösterlichen Atmosphäre geprägt gewesen, wie das von Nonnen geführte Waisenhaus in dem er seine früheste Kindheit verbracht hatte.  
  
Vielleicht war auch das harte Training während seiner Entwicklungsjahre schuld daran gewesen, dass er außer zwei oder drei feuchten Träumen kaum _Lust_ empfunden hatte.  
  
Jimmy schlug drei Eier in eine Schüssel und verquirlte sie mit etwas Milch.  
Vielleicht hatte ihm sein _Ex-Vater_ auch etwas ins Essen gemischt um zu verhindern, dass sich sein Gehirn anstatt mit Eiskunstlaufen mit anderen Dingen beschäftigte. Im Nachhinein betrachtet würde er es ihm glatt zutrauen.  
  
Er erhitzte Fett in einer Pfanne und gab die verquirlten Eier hinein.  
Versonnen schob er die Eier immer wieder in die Mitte der Pfanne um ein lockeres Rührei zu erhalten.  
 _Ich scheine wie Dornröschen in meinem Turm geschlafen zu haben, bis Chazz mich mit seinem Kuss aufgeweckt hat._  
  
Oh mein Gott! Woher war dieser Gedanke gekommen? Nicht Chazz! Katie! Katie!  
  
„Guten Morgen“, brummte Chazz und humpelte auf seinen Krücken in die Küche.  
  
Jimmy stand wie ertappt am Herd und war im ersten Moment unfähig, sich zu rühren.  
  
Chazz humpelte näher heran, bis er hinter Jimmy stand und ihm über die Schulter sah.  
„Mmmh - Rühreier! Da steh ich drauf!“  
  
„Die sind nicht alle für dich“, meckerte Jimmy automatisch und drehte sich zu seinem Partner um. „Musst du eigentlich _so_ rumlaufen?“, fragte er und verzog gequält sein Gesicht.  
  
Chazz trug lediglich eine sehr knappe, knallrote Unterhose und darüber seinen offenen Bademantel.  
  
„Muss ich“, erwiderte Chazz knapp. „Der Gips passt nicht durch die Pyjamahosen.“  
  
„Dann zieh eben gleich deinen Trainingsanzug an“, schlug Jimmy vor und beschäftigte sich wieder mit dem Rührei.  
  
„Wollte ich ja – aber du warst nicht da!“, gab Chazz im Tonfall eines verzogenen Dreijährigen zurück.  
  
„Du wirst es doch wohl noch alleine in deine Hosen schaffen! Du bist nur zu faul!“, schimpfte Jimmy und nahm die Pfanne vom Herd. „Setz dich hin – die Eier sind fertig.“  
  
Chazz humpelte folgsam zu seinem üblichen Platz an den bereits gedeckten Frühstückstisch. Jimmy verteilte das Rührei gerecht auf ihre beiden Teller.  
  
„Hey – und wo ist der Speck?“, rief Chazz und zeigte anklagend auf das einsame Rührei in seinem Teller.  
  
„Hier!“, meinte Jimmy trocken und schlug Chazz mit der flachen Hand auf seinen – trotz Diät - immer noch etwas fülligen Bauch.  
  
„Aua! Das tut weh!“, beschwerte sich Chazz und hielt sich den Bauch.  
  
„Weichei“, sagte Jimmy ungerührt und setzte sich auf seinen Platz. „Wenn ich heute Mittag vom Joggen zurück bin, machen wir gemeinsam Hanteltraining. Ich habe unserem Trainer versprochen, dass deine Form nicht zu sehr leiden wird.“  
  
„Aber ich bin krank!“, jammerte Chazz. „Ich kann nicht trainieren.“  
  
„Du bist kein Voll-Invalide. Du hast lediglich einen Gips am Fuß“, schimpfte Jimmy. „Wenn du schon nicht Eis laufen kannst, dann kannst du wenigstens deinen Oberkörper trainieren.“ Mit einem boshaften Blick auf den Bauch seines Partners fügte er noch hinzu. „Und ein paar Situps könnten auch nicht schaden.“  
  
Chazz schnaufte beleidigt und band seinen Bademantel zu.  
Jimmy grinste zufrieden.  
Jetzt konnte er endlich in Ruhe frühstücken, ohne dass ihn dieser Fussel in Chazz’ Nabelgrübchen weiterhin über die Tischkante anstarrte.  
  
  


**OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO**

  
  
  
Jimmy hatte seine Drohung wahrgemacht.  
Nachdem er von seinem Lauftraining – in einem fliederfarbenen Dress – zurückgekommen war, hatte er sich nur kurz die verschwitzten Haare mit einem Handtuch trocken gerubbelt und hatte dann sofort die Hanteln ins Wohnzimmer geschleppt.  
Chazz verfolgte diese Aktion mit großen Augen. Jimmy hantierte mit den Gewichten, als ob es gar nichts wäre. Es war so leicht, zu vergessen, wie kräftig Jimmy unter diesen ganzen pastellfarbenen Klamotten und dem Glitter-Make-up war.  
Wahrscheinlich war er genauso stark wie Chazz selbst. Immerhin hatte er Chazz für den _Eisernen Lotus_ in die Höhe geworfen, ohne dass sie das jemals trainiert gehabt hatten - und Chazz war bestimmt kein Leichtgewicht.  
Chazz erinnerte sich, was es für ein Gefühl gewesen war. Erst dieser unglaubliche Wurf, seine Drehung, das kalte Zischen der Luft so verdammt nah an seiner Kehle und dann hatte Jimmy ihn aufgefangen und die unnachgiebige Eisfläche war nur Millimeter von seinem Gesicht entfernt gewesen. In diesem Moment hatte Chazz mehr Adrenalin im Blut gehabt, als jemals in seinem Leben.  
Wenn er daran zurückdachte, lief ein sachtes Kribbeln über seinen Rücken.  
  
„Glaubst du, der Trainer lässt uns den _Eisernen_ _Lotus_ so trainieren wie wir ihn im Wettkampf gemacht haben?“, fragte er Jimmy und griff sich eine der leichteren Hanteln.  
  
„Du meinst, mit dir in der Luft?“, fragte Jimmy etwas geistesabwesend, weil er damit beschäftigt war, Gewichte an einer Hantelstange anzubringen. „Ich glaube schon… aber wenn es dazu kommt, dann wäre es mir recht, wenn du noch etwas abnehmen könntest. Ich habe nämlich keine Lust, mir noch Mal fast die Schulter auszukugeln.“  
  
Chazz sah beleidigt an sich hinunter. Okay, er hatte vielleicht eine klitzekleine Rundung in der Bauchgegend, aber MacElroy tat ja gerade so, als ob er fett wäre. Schon beim Frühstück hatte er ihn damit aufgezogen.  
  
„Lass du dir erst mal Haare auf der Brust wachsen, dann darfst du mitreden, Püppchen“, knurrte er mürrisch und fing an, seinen Bizeps zu trainieren.  
  
Jetzt sah Jimmy auf und widmete seine volle Aufmerksamkeit seinem Partner.  
„Ich habe sehr wohl Haare auf der Brust“, protestierte er.  
  
„Die fünf Flusen nennst du _Haare_?“  
  
„Es kann nicht jeder so einen Urwald haben wie du. Noch dazu auf dem Rücken.“ Jimmy schüttelte sich angeekelt.  
  
„Hey – richtige Männer haben richtige Haare“, beschwerte sich Chazz.  
  
Jimmy schenkte Chazz lediglich einen mitleidigen Blick, der Chazz mehr ärgerte, als es jede Bemerkung vermocht hätte.  
  
„Was soll das?“, fauchte er Jimmy an.  
  
„Was soll _was_?“, fragte dieser verständnislos zurück.  
  
„Dieser Blick!“  
  
„Mein Gott, ich werd ja wohl noch gucken dürfen!“  
  
„Aber nicht so!“, beschwerte sich Chazz.  
  
Jimmy verdrehte die Augen.  
„Kann es sein, dass du eine Mimose bist?“, stichelte er.  
  
„Gar nicht!“, begehrte Chazz auf.  
  
„Wohl!“  
  
„Nein!“  
  
„Doch!“ Jimmys blaue Augen funkelten zornig. Seine Wangen waren leicht gerötet und seine volle Unterlippe bebte ein wenig.  
  
„Du bist süß, wenn du wütend bist“, sagte Chazz ohne richtig nachzudenken und schickte rasch noch ein schmieriges Grinsen hinterher, damit Jimmy nicht merkte, dass es ganz und gar kein Scherz gewesen war.  
  
Jimmy warf zum Zeichen seiner Kapitulation die Hände in die Höhe.  
„Ach, du bist einfach hoffnungslos“, stöhnte er.  
  
  
  


**OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO**

  
  
  
  
„fünfunddreißig… sechsunddreißig…Stell dich nicht so an, Chazz. Die vier schaffst du auch noch“, feuerte Jimmy seinen Partner an.  
  
Sie waren mit dem Hanteltraining fertig und Jimmy hatte Chazz zu vierzig Situps verdonnert. Jimmy hockte über Chazz mit seinen Knien links und rechts von Chazz’ ausgestreckten Beinen. Er hielt die Oberschenkel seines Partners mit beiden Händen fest, damit dieser sein geschädigtes Bein nicht zerrte oder überbeanspruchte.  
  
„Ich kann nicht mehr“, jammerte Chazz und blieb schwer atmend auf dem Fußboden liegen.  
  
„Doch, du kannst“, behauptete Jimmy und überlegte kurz. „Wenn du die vier noch schaffst, dann…“  
  
„Was dann? Kriege ich dann morgen Speck zu meinen Rühreiern?“, fragte Chazz hoffnungsvoll und Jimmy musste lächeln.  
  
„Dann packe ich dein Gipsbein in eine Plastiktüte und du darfst noch vor mir unter die Dusche“, versprach Jimmy.  
  
„Na super“, stöhnte Chazz gelangweilt. „Juhu.“  
  
„Na komm schon“, sagte Jimmy streng. „Wenn du jetzt nicht gleich weitermachst, dann lasse ich dich noch Mal von vorne anfangen.“  
  
„Uuuuhhh… ich steh’ drauf, wenn du mir die Domina machst“, witzelte Chazz und setzte sich dann doch wieder in Bewegung. „Siebenunddreißig… achtunddreißig… neunundreißig…vierzig.“  
  
„Neunundreißig-einhalb“, verbesserte Jimmy. „Dieser letzte Situp war ein Witz.“  
  
„Sind wir jetzt mit meinem Training fertig?“, fragte Chazz mit einem eindeutig bettelnden Ausdruck in seinen Augen, vor dem Jimmy einfach kapitulieren musste.  
  
„Ja“, seufzte er. „Wir sind für heute damit fertig.“  
  
„Prima“, sagte Chazz. Seine Hand griff nach Jimmys fliederfarbener Trainingsjacke und zog ihn so zu sich herunter. Seine Lider waren halb gesenkt und Jimmy spürte, dass ihm plötzlich sehr warm wurde. „Dann kommen wir jetzt zu _deinem_ Training“, murmelte Chazz und öffnete den Reißverschluss von Jimmys Jacke.  
  
„Chazz, was…“, doch sein vager Protest wurde von einem intensiven Kuss erstickt. Jimmys Herz kam ein wenig aus dem Takt, als Chazz’ Zunge sich ihren Weg zwischen seine Lippen bahnte. Er stöhnte leise und drängte seine eigene Zunge spielerisch dagegen. Dieser Kuss war heißer, feuchter und sinnlicher, als alle anderen Küsse vorher.   
  
Sein Herz klopfte jetzt wie verrückt und ein seltsames Gefühl der Erregung durchströmte Jimmy. Es war ähnlich wie nach einem gelungenen Dreifach Axel und doch wieder ganz anders. Kein abschließendes Glücksgefühl, sondern ein stetiges, sich steigerndes Verlangen nach mehr. Ein eigenartiges Ziehen durchpulste seinen Unterleib und Darren MacElroys Stimme in Jimmys Unterbewusstsein wurde leiser und leiser.  
  
Etwas unerwartet gab der sündige Mund seines Partners seine Lippen wieder frei und Jimmy empfand es verstörender Weise als Verlust.  
Doch dann spürte er diese erfahrenen Lippen an seinem Hals und obwohl ihm diese Berührung einen angenehmen Schauer über den Rück jagte, protestierte er halbherzig.  
„Chazz… nicht… ich bin ganz verschwitzt…“  
  
„Ja, und?“, fragte Chazz mit einer Stimme, die dieses sinnliche Pulsieren in Jimmy noch zu verstärken schien und leckte mit seiner Zunge gierig über Jimmys Haut. „Schweiß gehört zum Sex dazu. Gewöhn dich dran“, hauchte Chazz ihm ins Ohr und Jimmy versuchte recht erfolglos, ein Stöhnen zu unterdrücken.  
  
„Das ist so… schmutzig“, stammelte Jimmy leise und ärgerte sich, dass es so atemlos - und dadurch irgendwie… verrucht - klang.  
  
„Ja…“, sagte Chazz heiser. „Aber auf eine verdammt gute Art.“ Er drückte ihm erneut einen heftigen Kuss auf den Mund und als er dieses Mal von ihm abließ, lag Jimmy auf dem Rücken mit Chazz halb neben und halb über sich und wieder konnte er sich nicht daran erinnern, wie es dazu gekommen war.  
  
Chazz’ Hand lag heiß und merkwürdig schwer auf seinem Bauch und schob sein T-Shirt langsam, aber stetig in die Höhe. Ein leises Wimmern drang an Jimmys Ohren und er befürchtete, dass es von ihm selbst stammte.  
  
„Chazz… was tust du da?“, stammelte er und schluckte krampfhaft. Sein Mund war mit einem Mal staubtrocken. Etwas heißes, Hartes, drückte sich gegen seine Hüfte und Jimmy wollte gar nicht so genau wissen, was es war. Ein kleiner Winkel seines Gehirns barg das Wissen, dass etwas an dieser ganzen Sache von Grund auf falsch war, doch Jimmy konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht mehr daran erinnern _warum_. Und wie konnte etwas, das sich so verdammt gut anfühlte, falsch sein?  
  
Chazz schenkte ihm wieder einen Blick unter halbgesenkten Augenlidern, bei dem Jimmy erneut heiß und kalt wurde.  
„Was ich da tue? Dir bei deinem Ausdauertraining behilflich sein“, erwiderte er, schob das Shirt noch etwas höher und leckte mit seiner Zunge über Jimmys Brustwarzen.  
  
„Oh Gott!“, wimmerte Jimmy und schloss die Augen. Er wollte gar nicht wissen, was Chazz als nächstes mit ihm anstellen würde. Die Berührungen allein reichten schon aus – wenn er auch noch zusehen würde, würde er garantiert den Verstand verlieren.  
  
„Gott? Zuviel der Ehre“, murmelte Chazz. „Aber wenn du darauf bestehst… dann darfst du _Meister_ zu mir sagen.“  
  
Jimmy raffte jedes bisschen Entschlossenheit zusammen um Chazz verbal in seine Schranken zu verweisen, doch als sich eine Hand zwischen seine Beine schob, floh ihn jeder vernünftige Gedanke.  
  
Chazz’ Hand fühlte sich einfach unglaublich gut an. Während sich sein Mund immer noch ausgiebig mit Jimmys Oberkörper beschäftigte, kratzten seine Fingernägel leicht über den Stoff seiner fliederfarbener Trainingshose. Jimmy begriff erst in diesem Augenblick überdeutlich, dass er eine Erektion hatte. Er wollte aufspringen, er wollte weglaufen, doch er tat nichts von alledem, sondern presste seine Hüften noch mehr gegen Chazz’ Finger, die ihn streichelten und drückten und die ihn alles vergessen ließen, bis auf dieses Verlangen, diese Sehnsucht, diesen Druck, der sich in ihm aufbaute, bis er glaubte, er müsse einfach explodieren.   
  


**OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO**

  
  
  
Chazz hatte es noch nicht einmal geschafft, seine Hand _in_ Jimmys Hose zu bekommen, als sich sein Partner in seinen Armen anspannte, einen gedämpften Schrei ausstieß und dann mit einem langgezogenen Seufzen schlapp auf den Boden zurücksank.  
  
Chazz zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe und nahm seine Hand von der feuchten Trainingshose.  
  
„Da hat sich wirklich eine Menge angestaut, MacElroy…“, sagte er schließlich, zwischen Anerkennung und Belustigung schwankend.  
  
„Was?“, murmelte Jimmy schläfrig und sah an sich hinab. „Oh nein“, stieß er hervor, als er den feuchten Fleck auf seiner Hose entdeckte. Er wollte vor lauter Peinlichkeit am liebsten im Boden versinken. Doch da das nicht möglich war und Chazz - der immer noch halb auf ihm lag - seine Fluchtmöglichkeiten erheblich einschränkte, verbarg er stattdessen sein Gesicht unter seinen Armen.  
  
„Hey, Prinzessin – bevor du jetzt gleich wieder aufspringst und dich im Badezimmer verschanzt - lass mich dir noch eine Sache sagen“, Chazz überlegte kurz. „Okay, es könnten vielleicht auch zwei oder drei Sachen sein…“  
  
Ein ersticktes Geräusch drang unter den verschränkten Armen hervor und Chazz wertete das als Zustimmung.  
  
„Erstens: dass du einen Ständer bekommen hast, ist in Ordnung. Das war Sinn und Zweck der Übung. Zweitens: dass du es mit dem Abspritzen so eilig hattest, das… ist verbesserungswürdig“, meinte Chazz diplomatisch und war dabei noch sehr stolz auf sich. „Drittens: Sei froh, dass dir das nicht mit Katie passiert ist. Frauen können zu wahren Furien werden, wenn man es ihnen nicht richtig besorgt, weil man selbst zu früh kommt.“  
  
Jimmy lugte misstrauisch zwischen seinen Armen hervor.  
„Du ziehst mich nicht damit auf?“  
  
„Du kennst mich!“, erwiderte Chazz entrüstet und setzte sich auf.  
  
„Eben“, meinte Jimmy trocken, dann schenkte er Chazz einen scheuen Blick und sagte leise: „Danke.“  
  
Chazz räusperte sich. „Wie gesagt, an deiner Ausdauer müssen wir… musst _du_ noch arbeiten.“  
  
Jimmys Wangen färbten sich rosa. „Du hast wahrscheinlich Recht… äh, Chazz?“  
  
„Ja?“  
  
„Ich weiß, ich habe dir versprochen, dass du vor mir unter die Dusche darfst, aber… ich würde jetzt doch ganz gerne…“, druckste Jimmy herum.  
  
Chazz winkte lässig ab. „Geh nur. Solange du nicht das ganze heiße Wasser verbrauchst.“  
  
„Okay… fünf Minuten!“, versprach Jimmy und ging.  
  
„Lass dir Zeit“, rief ihm Chazz noch hinterher.  
  
Fünf Minuten würden allerdings völlig ausreichen. Mit einem leisen Seufzen schob er die rechte Hand in seine Trainingshose und umschloss seine eigene drängende Erektion mit seinen Fingern.  
  
Er schloss die Augen und durchlebte vor seinem geistigen Auge noch einmal die letzten Minuten. Endlich hatte er das, was er schon seit Tagen gebraucht hatte. Eine neue visuelle Anregung – und eine verdammt geile noch dazu.  
  
Jimmy MacElroy auf dem Eis zu erleben, war schon große Klasse – aber Jimmy MacElroy während sexueller Ekstase zu erleben… das war die absolute Krönung.  
  
Und mit einem leisen „ _Jimmy_ “ auf den Lippen erreichte Chazz Michael Michaels endlich auch seinen Orgasmus.  
  
  


**OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO**

  
  
  
  
Ende Teil 3  
Fortsetzung folgt


	4. Chapter 4

**Teil 4**  
  
In den darauffolgenden Tagen beobachtete Chazz, wie Jimmy immer mal wieder für eine halbe Stunde im Badezimmer verschwand und die Tür hinter sich verriegelte. Chazz versuchte, so zu tun, als bemerke er nicht, dass Jimmy hinterher immer etwas schuldbewusst, aber ungeheuer entspannt wirkte. Offensichtlich betrieb sein Partner tatsächlich etwas _Ausdauertraining_.  
  
Diese Vorstellung wiederum befeuerte Chazz’ Phantasie, was dazu führte, dass auch er selbst relativ häufig das Badezimmer aufsuchen musste. Dennoch ließ Chazz sich Zeit für seinen nächsten Schritt... es würde mehr Spaß machen, wenn Jimmy dabei nicht mehr ganz so verklemmt und _voreilig_ sein würde.  
  
Die liebe Katie war momentan in Kanada, um sich mit dem Anwalt ihrer Geschwister zu treffen… oder so ähnlich. Chazz hatte nicht wirklich aufgepasst, als Jimmy ihm von seinem Telefonat mit Katie berichtet hatte. Chazz und Jimmy hatten damals ihre Aussagen bei der kanadischen Polizei gemacht und es stand noch nicht fest, ob man sie bei dem anstehenden Prozess als Zeugen benötigen würde. Alles, was Chazz interessierte war, dass Katie ihm mindestens für die nächsten zehn Tage nicht in die Quere kommen würde.  
  
Chazz hatte also wirklich genug Zeit zur Verfügung um seinen Kreuzzug mit einem Sieg zu krönen.  
  
  


**OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO**

  
  
  
An einem der nächsten Tage begleitete Jimmy Chazz zu seiner Nachuntersuchung und vertrieb sich die Wartezeit in dem kleinen Zeitschriftenladen im Foyer des Krankenhauses.  
  
Er hatte in einigen Sportzeitschriften geblättert, bis ihm Chazz’ und sein Name auf dem Titelblatt einer Jugendzeitschrift auffiel. Neugierig griff er danach und blätterte darin herum, bis er zwischen Fotos von Stars und Sternchen auf den Artikel stieß, der sich mit Michaels und MacElroy befasste.  
  
Er war so darin versunken, dass er nicht merkte, dass Chazz hinter ihn getreten war und ihm nun über die Schulter sah.  
  
„Sag mir bitte nicht, dass du die Schminktipps liest“, sagte Chazz sehr nahe an seinem Ohr und Jimmy zuckte erschreckt zusammen.  
  
„Chazz!“, sagte er vorwurfsvoll und presste eine Hand gegen sein wild klopfendes Herz. „Du hast mich zu Tode erschreckt!“  
  
„Warum zur Hölle liest du dieses Mädchen-Magazin?“, fragte Chazz und deute auf die Zeitschrift in Jimmys Hand. „Obwohl...“, er musterte seinen Partner mit einem Schulterzucken und einem unverschämten Grinsen. „Wenn ich’s mir recht überlege, vergiss die Frage.“  
  
„Ich bin kein Mädchen“, fauchte Jimmy. „Ich habe das nur gelesen, weil etwas über uns drinsteht.“  
  
„Oh, dann ist das natürlich etwas anderes. Was schreiben Sie denn? Sind gute Fotos dabei?“ Jimmy musste insgeheim lächeln. Chazz liebte es, wenn die Medien über ihn berichteten.  
  
„Was hat eigentlich der Arzt gesagt?“, wollte Jimmy wissen. „Ist alles in Ordnung?“  
  
„Ja…“, erwiderte Chazz geistesabwesend, während er die Bilder von sich und Jimmy kritisch betrachtete. „Wenn alles gut läuft, dann bekomme ich in einer Woche einen leichteren Gips oder eine Schiene oder irgend so was in der Art. Ich brauche unbedingt eine neue Bürste. Meine Haare sehen furchtbar aus“, stellte Chazz beim Anblick der Fotos schaudernd fest.  
  
„Das nächste Mal gehe ich wohl besser mit zur Untersuchung und spreche selbst mit dem Arzt“, seufzte Jimmy.  
  
„Jaja…“, sagte Chazz und fing an, den Artikel zu lesen. „Aha… sie fragen sich, wann wir wieder getrennte Wege gehen und uns weibliche Eislaufpartner suchen.“ Er sah Jimmy an, der spürte, dass er anfing rot zu werden.  
  
Sie hatten noch nie wirklich über ihre Zukunft gesprochen. Obwohl Jimmy dieses Thema sehr bedrückte, hatte er doch nie gewagt, es auch anzusprechen. Er hatte sich immer ein wenig vor der Antwort seines Partners gefürchtet. Was wäre, wenn... doch jetzt konnte er nicht mehr zurück und er wollte es auch nicht. Er stellte Chazz die Frage, die ihm seit Tagen auf der Seele lag.  
  
„Willst du das, Chazz?“, fragte er leise. „Mit einer Frau beim Paarlaufen antreten?“  
  
„Bin ich verrückt?“, rief Chazz aus. „Ich habe doch schon die perfekte Partnerin gefunden. Du bist und bleibst meine _pretty lady_.“  
  
Jimmy schüttelte erleichtert den Kopf.  
„Ich hasse es, wenn du so etwas sagst“, meinte er, um zu verbergen, wie sehr ihn diese Antwort trotz dieses verhassten Spitznamens berührt hatte.  
  
„Hey, welche _richtige_ Frau könnte mich schon für den _Eisernen Lotus_ durch die Luft werfen?“, fragte Chazz und gab Jimmy die Zeitschrift wieder zurück.  
  
„Das erwähnst du jetzt schon zum zweiten Mal innerhalb kurzer Zeit. Das hat dir wohl gefallen, hm?“, meinte Jimmy und schenkte Chazz einen schlauen Seitenblick.  
  
„Willst du dieses Mädchen-Magazin jetzt kaufen, oder können wir endlich gehen?“, wechselte Chazz abrupt das Thema.  
  
„Ich werde es wohl kaufen – wir haben es schon ganz schön zerknittert“, lächelte Jimmy und ging zur Kasse, während er beschloss, diese kleine Information über Chazz und den _Eisernen Lotus_ für späteren Gebrauch abzuspeichern.  
  
  


**OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO**

  
  
  
„Chazz? Schläfst du schon?“  
  
Chazz starrte durch die Dunkelheit auf das Bett über sich, von wo die Frage gekommen war.  
  
„Das ist die dämlichste Frage aller Zeiten! Was machst du, wenn ich _ja_ sage?“, wollte er leicht verärgert wissen. Sie hatten erst vor ein paar Minuten das Licht gelöscht, aber er war müde und er _hätte_ ja doch schon schlafen können.  
  
„Dich aufwecken“, sagte Jimmy leichthin.  
  
„Und was ist mitten in der Nacht so furchtbar wichtig, dass du mich aus meinem Schönheitsschlaf reißen musst? Ist dein Lieblingskuscheltier aus dem Bett gefallen und ich soll es für dich aufheben?“, meckerte Chazz. Er wusste, es war ungerecht, seinen Partner so anzufahren, aber der heutige Arztbesuch hatte ihm irgendwie die Petersilie verhagelt. Er hatte darauf gehofft, dass er den Gips etwas schneller wieder loswerden würde und diese Hoffnung war heute nahezu zunichte gemacht worden. Und dann noch diese schrecklichen Fotos von ihm von der Pressekonferenz, einen Tag nach ihrem Sieg. Er hatte damals alles Mögliche mit seinen Haaren angestellt, doch ohne seine geliebte Bürste, die nun auf dem Grund dieses verdammten Flusses lag, war alle Liebesmüh vergeblich gewesen.  
  
„Nein, meine Kuscheltiere sind noch...“ Jimmy machte eine Pause und sprach dann weiter. „Ich wollte dir nur sagen… ich… ich wollte dir sagen, warum ich dich gehasst habe“, meinte er zögernd.  
  
Jetzt war Chazz’ Interesse geweckt. Was trieb MacElroy denn nur zu dieser Beichte?  
„Und jetzt hasst du mich nicht mehr?“, fragte Chazz, während er versuchte, sich seine Verwirrung nicht anmerken zu lassen.  
  
„Natürlich nicht!“, erwiderte Jimmy mit einer Stimme, der das Kopfschütteln förmlich anzuhören war. „Oder zumindest nicht mehr so oft“, gab er zu.  
  
„Und warum willst du dann jetzt darüber reden?“, fragte Chazz verständnislos.  
  
Jimmy gab ein ersticktes Stöhnen von sich.  
„Keine Ahnung! Vor fünf Minuten hielt ich es noch für eine gute Idee – ach, vergiss es einfach.“  
  
„Vergiss es? Nein, MacElroy, so läuft das nicht. Erst machst du mich neugierig und dann willst du kneifen? Jetzt will ich es wissen“, forderte Chazz, denn er war nun wirklich neugierig, welche Abgründe sein Partner nun vor ihm ausbreiten würde. Dieses Geständnis konnte ihm unter Umständen Munition für spätere Gefechte liefern.  
  
„Also schön“, seufzte Jimmy. „Ich sage es dir – aber du darfst mich nicht unterbrechen.“  
  
„Yep!“, bestätigte Chazz eifrig.  
  
„Gut“, fing Jimmy zögernd an. „Ich... ich habe dich gehasst, weil du der Einzige warst, der mir auf dem Eis gefährlich werden konnte. Der die Möglichkeiten und das Talent hatte, mich zu besiegen. Und das, obwohl du meistens eine absolut ekelhafte und obszöne Show abgezogen hast. Ich habe einfach nicht verstanden, was alle an dir gefunden haben und warum deine Auftritte so gut angekommen sind. Aber wenn man diese ganze Show und diesen ganzen Schnickschnack weggelassen hat, dann warst du einfach brillant. Deine Sprünge, deine Pirouetten... das alles war technisch perfekt... und seit ich mit dir laufe… fange ich auch an, zu verstehen, was…“, Jimmy brach ab und suchte offensichtlich nach den geeigneten Worten.  
  
„Was an mir so sexy ist?“, half Chazz mit einem Grinsen aus.  
  
„Kann man sich mit dir auch _einmal_ ernsthaft unterhalten, ohne dass du Sex ins Spiel bringst?“, rief Jimmy gequält aus.  
  
„Ich weiß nicht… kannst du?“, gab Chazz ungerührt zurück.  
  
„Was soll das jetzt wieder heißen?“, fragte Jimmy aufgebracht, doch Chazz ging nicht weiter darauf ein. Ihn interessierte jetzt noch ein anderer Aspekt an dieser _Ich-hasste-Chazz-Sache._  
  
„Wann hast du aufgehört, mich zu hassen?“, fragte er deshalb in die Dunkelheit.  
  
Für einige lange Augenblicke herrschte totale Stille.  
Dann fragte Jimmy schließlich: „Warum fragst du?“  
  
„Wer hat denn mit diesem Gefühlskram angefangen – du oder ich?“, gab Chazz ungeduldig zurück. „Ich will das jetzt wissen! Es geht dabei schließlich um mich.“  
  
„Als du mich beim Wettkampf falsch geworfen hast und ich gestürzt bin.“ Die Antwort kam etwas widerwillig.  
  
„Ich habe dich nicht falsch geworfen, du bist falsch gelandet!“, stellte Chazz richtig.  
  
„Weil du mich falsch geworfen hast!“, wiederholte Jimmy trotzig.  
  
„Gar nicht!“, brauste Chazz auf.  
  
„Wohl!“, behauptete Jimmy.  
  
„Nein! Ich habe...“, rief Chazz, doch dann unterbrach er sich selbst. „Moment. Weil du gestürzt bist, hast du aufgehört, mich zu hassen? Das macht doch keinen Sinn.“  
  
„Natürlich nicht, du Depp. Ich habe aufgehört, dich zu hassen, weil du mir aufgeholfen hast!“, erwiderte Jimmy aufgebracht.  
  
„Deshalb brauchst du nicht so zu schreien! Ich bin nicht taub!“, schrie Chazz zurück.  
  
Ein weiteres ersticktes Geräusch ertönte aus dem oberen Bett. Ansonsten herrschte wieder Stille. Jimmy schien es offenbar zu bereuen, dass er so offen über seine Gefühle gesprochen hatte. Chazz wurde nachdenklich. Erwartete Jimmy im Gegenzug von ihm dieselbe Offenheit? Eigentlich hatte er geglaubt, dass ihm dieser ganze Kram mit einem männlichen Partner erspart bleiben würde, aber Jimmy war in dieser Beziehung manchmal ein schlimmeres Mädchen als die meisten _richtigen_ Frauen. Die Stille wurde drückend. Jimmy war wohl wirklich sauer auf ihn und das hatte Chazz nun wirklich nicht gewollt.  
Er gab sich einen Ruck.  
  
„Ich habe dich nie gehasst“, sagte er in die Dunkelheit hinein.  
  
„Bitte? Das ist doch gelogen!“, erwiderte Jimmy mit einem ungläubigen Schnauben.  
  
„Ist es nicht. Ich war neidisch auf dich. Eifersüchtig“, gab Chazz etwas widerstrebend zu. Das Bett über ihm knarrte ein wenig. Jimmy hatte sich wohl aufgesetzt oder umgedreht.  
  
„Ach. Und worauf?“, wollte Jimmy mit einem seltsamen Unterton in seiner Stimme wissen.  
  
„Das fragst du jetzt nicht im Ernst!“, platzte Chazz heraus. „Dir ist doch alles in den Schoss gefallen, während ich mir den Arsch abgearbeitet habe, um etwas zu erreichen. Du hattest Trainer, Ernährungsberater, Ärzte, Geld, die perfekteste Ausrüstung und was weiß ich noch alles. Du hattest immer jede Menge Leute um dich herum, die sich um dich gekümmert haben. Du warst nie einsam… du hattest einen Vater! Weißt du, wo ich mein erstes Paar Schlittschuhe her hatte? Ich habe sie geklaut! Und mein zweites und mein drittes Paar auch. Dann habe ich endlich aufgehört zu wachsen.“ Er hatte sich zum Ende hin in Rage geredet und brach nun abrupt ab. Warum hatte er das nur alles gesagt? Warum hatte er das nur alles wieder hervorgekramt? Er hatte es doch so schön verdrängt gehabt...  
  
„Man kann auch unter vielen Menschen einsam sein“, klang es sehr leise aus dem oberen Bett und Chazz wurde hellhörig. Irgendwas an diesem Tonfall kam ihm bekannt vor...  
  
„MacElroy – heulst du etwa?“, fragte Chazz misstrauisch.  
  
„Nein. Gar nicht“, schniefte Jimmy.  
  
Chazz’ schlimmster Alptraum wurde soeben Realität.  
„Doch. Du heulst“, stellte er fest und versuchte, nicht in Panik zu verfallen. Was – zur Hölle – sollte er jetzt tun? Was erwartete Jimmy, das er jetzt tat? Und warum – warum weinte MacElroy ausgerechnet jetzt? Was hatte er denn nun schon wieder falsch gemacht?  
  
Mühsam robbte er aus seinem Bett und stand auf. In der Dunkelheit konnte er undeutlich Jimmys Körper unter der Decke sehen. Er drehte ihm den Rücken zu und hatte offensichtlich versucht, sich zu einem Ball zusammenzurollen. Die Schultern bebten, während Jimmy versuchte, sein Schluchzen zu unterdrücken.  
  
Chazz’ Kehle schnürte sich bei diesem Anblick zusammen.  
„Hey, Prinzessin… ist ja gut…“ Er streichelte mit seiner linken Hand unbeholfen über Jimmys blonde Locken und seinen Nacken. „Hörst du jetzt auf zu weinen?“  
Doch Jimmy hörte nicht auf zu weinen.  
Chazz ließ das Streicheln sein.  
“Ich kann das nicht mit diesem Gefühlskram“, stieß er frustriert aus. Er hasste es, sich derart hilflos zu fühlen.  
  
Endlich drehte sich Jimmy zu ihm um. Er schniefte noch ein paar Mal und putzte sich dann geräuschvoll die Nase.  
  
„Tut mir leid, Chazz…“, flüsterte er mit immer noch sehr wässriger Stimme. „Es ist nur so…alles, was du aufgezählt hast, das… das war nichts um darauf neidisch zu sein. Darren hat sich nie verhalten wie ein Vater. Ich war für ihn nur ein… ein Forschungsobjekt. Ein Mittel zum Zweck“, äußerte Jimmy bitter, dann seufzte er. „Ich hatte keine schöne Kindheit, Chazz. Trotz des ganzen Geldes. Trotz der vielen Leute, die an mir herumgezerrt haben… Wenn ich das Eiskunstlaufen nicht so geliebt hätte…“  
  
„Ich weiß. Ging mir genauso“, unterbrach ihn Chazz mit rauer Stimme. Seine Kehle war immer noch wie zugeschnürt. Sie beide waren sich auf eine bestimmte Art und Weise ähnlicher, als er jemals gedacht hätte.  
  
„Schlaf jetzt.“ Einem plötzlichen Impuls folgend küsste er seinen Partner auf die blonden Locken. „Gute Nacht, Jimmy“, murmelte er verlegen.  
  
„Gute Nacht, Chazz“, wisperte Jimmy und Chazz konnte hören, dass er dabei lächelte.  
  
  


**OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO**

  
  
  
Zwei Tage später lag Jimmy bäuchlings auf dem Sofa und blätterte gelangweilt in dem Magazin, das er im Krankenhaus gekauft hatte. Eigentlich hätte er sein Lauftraining absolvieren sollen, doch draußen regnete es in Strömen und Chazz’ Faulheit schien ihn irgendwie angesteckt zu haben. Er fasste den etwas halbherzigen Entschluss etwas später zu joggen, wenn der Regen nachgelassen hatte.  
Er überflog die Schminktipps ( _Kajal – welche Farbe für welches Outfit?),_ informierte sich über die Lieblingsgerichte und Hobbys einer Boygroup und landete schließlich bei einer Rubrik, auf die er nicht vorbereitet gewesen war:  
 _„Lieb_ _e, Lust und Leidenschaft – Dr. Frank_ _beantwortet eure Fragen“_  
  
Für die nächste halbe Stunde beschäftigte sich Jimmy mit widerwilliger Faszination mit diesen Leserbriefen der besonderen Art. Es entsetzte ihn ein wenig, worüber sich Teenager den Kopf zerbrachen _(„meine Brüste sind zu klein“ – „meine Freundin will keinen Sex vor der Ehe“ – „Wie komme ich zum Orgasmus“)._  
  
Als er den letzten Leserbrief und den letzten Ratschlag kopfschüttelnd zu Ende gelesen hatte, atmete er tief durch und blätterte weiter. Doch offensichtlich war diese Rubrik noch nicht abgeschlossen, denn auf der nächsten Doppelseite prangte fett die Überschrift: _„Special: Oral-Sex – wie ist es am schönsten“._  
  
Dieses Thema weckte nun allerdings doch Jimmys Interesse und er fing an zu lesen.  
  
Nach einer Weile, die er mit dieser Lektüre verbracht hatte, kam Chazz in offenem Bademantel und schwarz-rot gemusterten Boxershorts aus dem Bad gehumpelt. Er hatte dort die letzte Stunde verbracht, um zu duschen, doch offensichtlich war er mit dem Ergebnis keinesfalls zufrieden.  
„Ich werde mir nie wieder die Haare waschen, solange ich keine neue Verticoli-Bürste habe“, schimpfte er halblaut vor sich hin und humpelte auf seinen Krücken weiter in die Küche, ohne Jimmy zu beachten.  
  
Er öffnete den vollen Kühlschrank – Jimmy hatte erst gestern frisch eingekauft - und starrte eine volle Minute hinein. Dann schlug er die Kühlschranktür wieder zu.  
„Es ist nichts Vernünftiges zum Essen da!“, schrie er mit quengeligem Unterton.  
  
„Es ist jede Menge vernünftiges Essen da“, brüllte Jimmy zurück.  
  
„Ich fürchte, wir verstehen unter _vernünftig_ nicht ganz dasselbe“, brummte Chazz.  
  
„Iss einen Joghurt, der ist gut für dich Knochen“, schlug Jimmy vor.  
  
„Ich will keinen Joghurt, ich will etwas mit Schokolade, Nüssen, Zucker, Fett, künstlichen Geschmacksverstärkern und möglichst vielen leeren Kalorien“, meckerte Chazz.  
  
„Du bist auf Diät. Du kriegst keine Schokolade. Trink Saft, wenn du was Süßes willst“, erwiderte Jimmy ungerührt.  
  
„Ich verhungere hier und du gibst mir Saft?“, fragte Chazz dramatisch und humpelte zu Jimmy ins Wohnzimmer.  
  
Jimmy verdrehte genervt die Augen.  
„Du bist so eine Drama-Queen!“  
  
„Dieser Gips macht mich noch wahnsinnig. Was liest du da eigentlich?“, fragte Chazz und drehte den Kopf, so dass er die Überschrift lesen konnte. „Special…“  
  
Jimmy schlug rasch die Zeitschrift zu.  
  
„Oh, bitte, nicht schon wieder dieses Mädchen-Magazin!“, stöhnte Chazz. „Lies gefälligst Penthouse, Hustler oder Playboy wie ein richtiger Mann. Dann kann ich mir wenigstens die Bilder anschauen, wenn du mit den Artikeln fertig bist.“  
  
Jimmy musterte Chazz nachdenklich. Nachdem das erste Gefühl des Ertappt-Werdens verflogen war, drängten sich die Fragen, die er sich beim Studieren dieses _Specials_ gestellt hatte, wieder in den Vordergrund.  
„Chazz…“ , fing er schließlich sehr zögernd an. „Du hast doch Erfahrung…“  
  
„Was kommt jetzt?“, fragte Chazz misstrauisch.  
  
Jimmy atmete tief durch und gab sich einen Ruck. Er hatte Fragen und er wollte Antworten und im Moment war Chazz die einzige Möglichkeit, um diese Antworten zu bekommen.  
„Oral-Sex…“ Dieses Wort kam Jimmy nur sehr schwer über die Lippen. „Hier drin ist ein _Special_ zu dem Thema und ich möchte dich gern etwas dazu fragen“, sagte Jimmy hastig, bevor er es sich noch anders überlegte.  
  
Chazz hob ruckartig den Kopf, wie ein Jagdhund, der die Witterung aufnimmt.  
„Lecken und Blasen?“, fragte er. „Darin bin ich Weltmeister. Was willst du wissen?“  
  
„Ich frage mich… warum jemand freiwillig so etwas macht?“ Jimmy blinzelte unsicher. „Ich meine, nach dem was ich hier gelesen habe… es klingt irgendwie eklig.“  
  
„Eklig? Naja… wenn man Pech hat, ist es etwas haarig und es ist auf jeden Fall ein bisschen feucht – okay, wenn man es richtig macht, ist es nicht nur feucht, sondern _nass_ und… aber _wenn_ du es richtig machst, dann revanchieren sich die Mädels und das ist das absolut geilste, was es überhaupt gibt“, schwärmte Chazz.  
  
„Echt?“, fragte Jimmy skeptisch.  
  
„Gott, ja – es gibt nichts Besseres, als eine gierige Zunge, die ganz langsam über deinen Schwanz leckt…“, flüsterte Chazz heiser und starrte seinen Partner mit einem seltsamen Gesichtsausdruck an. „Warte hier“, sagte er dann und humpelte in höchster Eile ins Badezimmer.  
  
Als er wieder zurückkam, warf er eine Packung Kleenex, die er sich unter den Arm geklemmt hatte, auf den Wohnzimmertisch.  
„Zeit für Lektion Nummer 4: Blasen“, sagte er und ließ sich auf den einzelnen Sessel fallen, da Jimmy immer noch das ganze Sofa blockierte.  
  
„Was?“, quietschte Jimmy und setzte sich auf. „Du erwartest doch wohl nicht, dass ich dir… Oh Gott“, flüsterte er, als er die Wölbung in Chazz’ Boxershorts bemerkte. „Du hast… du hast da… _warum_?“  
  
„Ja, ich habe einen Ständer“, gab Chazz zu. „Was hast du erwartet? Du hast mit einem Sexsüchtigen über Oral-Sex diskutiert.“ Er deutete auf seinen Unterleib. „Das ist ganz allein deine Schuld und deshalb wirst du mir auch bei der Beseitigung helfen.“  
  
„Das werde ich ganz sicher nicht“, behauptete Jimmy starrsinnig und verschränkte seine Arme vor der Brust.  
  
Chazz seufzte.  
„Du willst diese Wonnen also niemals mit deinem Kätzchen erleben?“  
  
Jimmy wusste, dass es ein Fehler war, aber er konnte nicht anders. Er fragte: „Warum?“  
  
„Ich glaube nicht, dass Katie eine passionierte Schwanzlutscherin ist, oder?“  
  
„Du bist widerlich“, meinte Jimmy angeekelt. „Natürlich ist sie das nicht!“  
  
„Das ist auch meine Meinung. Aber dann wirst _du_ es ihr beibringen müssen“, schlussfolgerte Chazz. „Und wie kann man das am Besten…“  
  
Jimmy war blass geworden.  
„Ich mach das nicht. Ich gehe nicht mit meinem Mund an etwas, womit du pinkelst!“  
  
Chazz verdrehte die Augen.  
„Ich bin frisch geduscht und außerdem kommt noch ein Pariser drüber. Jetzt stell dich nicht so an. Ich leide hier!“  
  
„Pariser? _Du_ besitzt Kondome?“, fragte Jimmy perplex.  
  
„Hey, ich bin sexsüchtig, nicht lebensmüde“, beschwerte sich Chazz und zog zwei Kondome aus der Tasche seines Bademantels. „Melone war alle, aber ich habe noch Banane und Erdbeer.“  
  
„Die gibt es mit Geschmack?“, fragte Jimmy mit schwacher Stimme.  
  
Chazz grinste.  
„Genau wie dein Lipgloss. Also Erdbeer, hm?“  
  
Jimmy wusste nicht, wieso, aber er nickte stumm und Chazz stand von seinem Sessel auf und ging unbeholfen ohne Krücken zu dem Sofa hinüber, wo er sich unzeremoniell neben Jimmy fallen ließ. Er riss die Verpackung des Kondoms mit den Zähnen auf, griff mit der linken Hand in den Schlitz seiner Boxershorts und Jimmy sah zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben Chazz’ Erektion.  
  
Jimmys Herz klopfte wie wild, während er wie gebannt auf Chazz’ steifes Glied starrte, das an der Spitze feucht glänzte. Jimmy schluckte trocken. Es wirkte so groß und hart und es erschien Jimmy unmöglich irgendeinen der Vorschläge des _Specials_ in die Tat umzusetzen.  
  
Chazz atmete geräuschvoll aus, bevor er das Kondom in einer einzigen, geübten Bewegung aufsetzte und abrollte. Erst jetzt wandte er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder Jimmy zu.  
„Von mir aus kann’s losgehen“, flüsterte er mit dunkler Stimme.  
  
Wie in Trance rutschte Jimmy von dem Sofa auf den Fußboden und kniete sich zwischen Chazz’ Beine.  
  
„Und jetzt… fass ihn einfach mal an…“, sagte Chazz mit einem leichten Beben in seiner Stimme und Jimmy bemerkte überrascht, dass Chazz wohl fast genauso aufgeregt und nervös war, wie er selbst. Er streckte seine Hand zögernd nach Chazz aus und ärgerte sich, als er sah, dass seine Finger zitterten.  
Er räusperte sich und griff entschlossen zu.  
Es fühlte sich anders an, als bei ihm. Es war irgendwie heißer, aber es war alles in allem kein unangenehmes Gefühl. Chazz’ Erektion war tatsächlich nicht so riesig, wie er im ersten Moment geglaubt hatte. Sie war nicht länger, aber etwas dicker als seine eigene. Mehr Vergleichswerte hatte er nicht.  
Er bewegte seine Hand zaghaft etwas auf und ab und hörte überrascht, dass Chazz leise aufkeuchte.  
  
„Das ist schon mal… nicht schlecht“, meinte Chazz. „Aber jetzt wäre ein guter Zeitpunkt um einfach mal eine erste Kostprobe zu nehmen.“  
  
Jimmy musste innerlich grinsen. Chazz klang so… _ungeduldig_. Das reizte seine Neugier und dieses leicht panische Gefühl der Aufregung wurde schwächer, bis nur noch ein sanftes Kribbeln übrig blieb. Gespannt beugte er sich nach vorne um vorsichtig mit seiner Zunge gegen das Kondom zu stupsen.  
Erdbeere – tatsächlich! Aber es schmeckte wesentlich künstlicher als sein Lippenbalsam. Er beugte sich erneut nach vorne und leckte ein wenig länger daran.  
  
„Das ist gut… das ist wirklich gut… Vielleicht mit ein bisschen mehr Druck?“, schlug Chazz mit heiserer Stimme vor. „Mmm, ja, so ist es richtig. Die ganze Länge rauf und… runter… und vielleicht könntest du ihn jetzt ganz in den Mund nehmen… nur… nur ein bisschen… das…Ja! Ja, das ist… gut, das ist wirklich… pass auf deine Zähne auf, ich… ja, das ist besser, viel besser… wie weit, glaubst du… Oh Gott! Nimm für den Rest einfach deine Hand und jetzt…Ja, genau so - ganz genau so - oh Gott, nicht aufhören, um Gottes Willen nicht aufhören…Ja… JA… _JA_!“  
  
Chazz schloss die Augen um die Nachwehen eines der besten 20 Blowjobs seines Lebens voll auszukosten. Wer hätte das gedacht - Jimmy war ein echtes Naturtalent, er hatte sich nur mit äußerster Mühe davon zurückhalten können, seine Finger tief in diesenblonden Locken zu vergraben und einfach drauflos zu…  
  
„Chazz… wie… wie war es?“, fragte Jimmy und Chazz begriff nicht, wie es seinem Partner gelang, dabei gleichzeitig schüchtern und absolut verdorben zu klingen.  
  
Er blinzelte langsam und blickte in Jimmys unschuldige blaue Augen und auf seine roten Lippen.  
„Es war fürs erste Mal ganz passabel“, log er ohne rot zu werden. _The Chazz_ würde einen Teufel tun und zugeben, dass es in Wirklichkeit ziemlich überwältigend gewesen war. „Ich denke, du wirst damit zukünftig keine Probleme haben.“  
  
„Gut…“, sagte Jimmy. „Es ist nur…“ Er zögerte.  
  
„Was denn?“, fragte Chazz geistesabwesend und sah an sich hinab. „Gib mir mal die Kleenex“, bat er Jimmy.  
  
„Hier.“ Jimmy reichte ihm die Schachtel und warf ihm einen scheuen Blick zu, der Chazz nicht entging. Er zog das Kondom ab, säuberte sich mit ein paar Kleenex, knüllte alles zusammen und warf das Knäuel dann achtlos hinter das Sofa.  
  
„Was ist denn noch?“, fragte er dann und sah Jimmy aufmunternd an.  
  
„Ich… bei mir…“, stammelte Jimmy unentschlossen und stand dann auf. Erst jetzt begriff Chazz, was Jimmy beschäftigte. MacElroy hatte eine Erektion. Im ersten Moment konnte Chazz nur stumm auf die sich deutlich abzeichnende Beule in Jimmys Jeans starren. Dieser Junge war einfach unglaublich… die meisten Frauen behaupteten zwar, dass es ihnen Spaß machen würde einen Mann mit dem Mund zu befriedigen, aber bei den wenigstens traf das auch tatsächlich zu. Und dann kam diese kleine Jungfrau und wurde vom Blasen so geil, dass er hinterher einen Ständer hatte.  
  
„Ich gehe dann vielleicht besser kurz ins Bad…“, meinte Jimmy verschämt und wandte sich schon zum Gehen, als Chazz endlich wieder zu sich kam und ihn aufhielt. Diese Gelegenheit, Jimmy MacElroy ein weiteres Mal in Ekstase zu erleben, würde er sich auf gar keinen Fall entgehen lassen.  
  
„Nein, warte, das ist schon okay“, sagte Chazz und zog Jimmy neben sich auf das Sofa. „Darum kümmere ich mich – bin ja nicht ganz unschuldig daran, hm?“ Er zwinkerte Jimmy zu, dessen Atmung sich bei diesen Worten deutlich beschleunigte.  
  
„Gibst du mir dann das Kondom mit Bananen-Geschmack?“, sagte Jimmy mit einem schüchternen Lächeln und Chazz begriff, dass sein Partner ihn auf diese Art um eine vollinhaltliche Revanche bat.  
  
Das ging nun allerdings gar nicht. _The Chazz_ hatte noch _nie_ etwas, das sich unterhalb einer männlichen Gürtellinie befunden hätte in der Nähe seines Mundes gehabt und er würde heute garantiert nicht damit anfangen. Sexsüchtig oder nicht, irgendwo hörte der Spaß auf.  
  
„Das brauchen wir nicht“, erwiderte Chazz ruhig.  
  
„Aber… aber du…“, fing Jimmy an.  
  
Chazz legte ihm einen Finger auf die Lippen.  
„Ich will doch nicht, dass du später von der Leistung deines Kätzchens enttäuscht bist. Und das wärst du zweifellos, wenn ich mich jetzt auf diese Art mit dir befassen würde.“  
  
„Ach so…“, murmelte Jimmy, doch die Enttäuschung stand ihm dabei so deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben, dass Chazz es sich fast noch einmal anders überlegt hätte - aber eben nur fast.  
  
„Ich will dir doch dieses grandiose erste Mal nicht verderben“, behauptete Chazz. „Aber keine Angst, ich werde mich auch so gut um dich kümmern… du wirst keinen Grund zur Klage haben…“, raunte er ihm ins Ohr und biss mit seinen Zähnen spielerisch in Jimmys Ohrläppchen.  
  
„Mmmmh… okay“, seufzte Jimmy und mehr Aufforderung brauchte Chazz nun wirklich nicht.  
  
Während er sehr feuchte Küsse auf den Hals seines Partners verteilte, öffnete er mit einer Hand geschickt Knopf und Reißverschluss von Jimmys Jeans. Die Unterhose bereitete einige Schwierigkeiten und Jimmy entfuhr ein gedämpftes „Autsch“, was sich jedoch sofort in ein Keuchen wandelte, als sich Chazz’ Finger um sein steifes Glied schlossen.  
Chazz hörte für einen Moment auf, sich mit Jimmys Hals zu beschäftigen und nahm sich die Zeit um Jimmys Männlichkeit in aller Ruhe zu betrachten.  
Vielleicht ein bisschen schmal, aber er lag gut in der Hand. Noch glänzte keine Feuchtigkeit auf der Spitze, doch Chazz würde sich die größte Mühe geben, damit das nicht lange so blieb.  
Doch noch war er heiß und trocken und eine perfekte Mischung aus Samt und Stahl. Alles in allem war Chazz angenehm überrascht. Er hatte ein wenig befürchtet, dass sich bei diesem Körperteil Jimmys feminine Seite bemerkbar machen würde, doch wenn er sich den steil aufgerichteten Schaft so ansah, gab es wirklich keinen Zweifel mehr daran, dass Jimmy ein Mann war – ein richtiger Mann.  
  
„Guck nicht so…“, wisperte Jimmy. „Das ist mir peinlich.“  
  
„Das muss dir nicht peinlich sein“, murmelte Chazz zurück. „Es ist alles so, wie es sein soll.“ Mit diesen Worten setzte er seine Hand in Bewegung und Jimmy krallte seine Finger in die Sofakissen.  
  
Chazz ließ sich Zeit. Behutsam, fast zärtlich rieb er über Jimmys Härte und streichelte nur ab und zu mit seinem Daumen über die empfindliche Spitze.  
Jedes Mal, wenn er das tat, stieß Jimmy ein Wimmern aus, von dem Chazz einfach nicht genug bekommen konnte.  
Bald wurden seine Bewegungen schneller und Jimmys gelegentliches Wimmern wandelte sich zu einem lustvollen Stöhnen. Der sehnige Körper bog sich Chazz verlangend entgegen und eine bebende Hand tastete erst nach Chazz’ Oberkörper um von dort aus weiterzugleiten.  
Chazz traute im ersten Moment seinen Augen nicht.  
Jimmys Kopf lag zurückgebogen auf der Rückenlehne des Sofas, seine Augen waren geschlossen, seine Zähne gruben sich in seine Unterlippe und seine Hand glitt unter sein Shirt.  
Dieses kleine Unschuldslamm spielte sich selbst an den Nippeln, während Chazz ihm einen runterholte… Bei diesem Anblick stellte sich bei Chazz erneut das bekannte lustvolle Ziehen in seinem Unterleib ein und seine Finger schlossen sich etwas enger um Jimmys pochende Männlichkeit.  
  
Plötzlich schlug Jimmy die Augen auf und Chazz sah, dass die sonst so blauen Augen vor Erregung und Lust fast schwarz wirkten. Seine Lippen bewegten sich, ohne einen Ton von sich zu geben und Chazz konnte nicht anders – er verschloss diese weichen, vollen Lippen mit einem brennenden Kuss. Fast augenblicklich verkrampfte sich der sehnige Körper in seinen Armen und Chazz fühlte, wie sich Jimmy pulsierend in seine Hand ergoss.  
  
Schwer atmend löste sich Chazz von seinem Partner und griff nach der Kleenex-Schachtel um sich die Finger abzuwischen.  
  
Dabei konnte er die ganze Zeit über seinen Blick nicht von Jimmy abwenden, der die Augen wieder geschlossen hatte und – abgesehen von den Spermaspuren auf Bauch und Shirt – wie ein schlafender Engel aussah.  
  
Chazz waren seine eigenen Gedanken nicht geheuer und so räusperte er sich und hielt Jimmy die Kleenex-Schachtel hin.  
„Hier“, sagte er einsilbig.  
  
Jimmy schlug träge die Augen auf und zog mit müden Bewegungen einige Tücher aus der Schachtel.  
  
Er wischte seinen Bauch sauber und bemerkte die Flecken auf seinem Shirt.  
  
„Ich zieh mich kurz um“, sagte Jimmy mit einem erschöpften Lächeln. „So kann ich nicht joggen gehen.“  
  
Chazz sah seinem Partner nach, wie dieser mit weichen Knien ins Badezimmer ging und beglückwünschte sich selbst. _The Chazz_ hatte wieder einmal zugeschlagen. Und zwar gründlich.  
Doch keine zwei Sekunden nach dieser Selbstbeweihräucherung erklang ein wütender Schrei aus dem Badezimmer.  
  
„CHAZZ! Ich bring dich um! Du Idiot hast mir einen Knutschfleck verpasst!“  
  
  


**OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO**

  
  
  
  
**Ende Teil 4**   
**Fortsetzung folgt**


	5. Chapter 5

**Teil 5**  
  
Die nächsten zwei Tage waren für Chazz die Hölle auf Erden. Anstatt ihn umzubringen, hatte sich Jimmy für eine viel perfidere Bestrafung entschieden.  
Er schwieg.  
Chazz Michael Michaels hätte es nie für möglich gehalten, wie grausam es sein konnte, von seiner einzigen Kontaktperson angeschwiegen zu werden.  
  
In diesen zwei Tagen versuchte Chazz alles, um seinem Partner eine Reaktion zu entlocken. Er drohte, er quengelte, er neckte ihn mit Spitznamen, die ihn für gewöhnlich explodieren ließen, er verlegte sich am Ende des zweiten Tages sogar aufs Betteln, doch nichts half.  
  
Jimmy trug nur noch Rollkragenshirts _und_ einen Schal um den Hals um den Knutschfleck zu verdecken und ignorierte Chazz konsequent.  
  
  


**OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO**

  
  
  
Am Abend des zweiten Tages, als die beiden Männer schon in ihren Stockbetten lagen und das Licht gelöscht hatten, geschah jedoch das Wunder.  
Jimmy MacElroy sprach wieder.  
  
„Schläfst du schon?“, klang die Stimme des blonden Mannes durch die Dunkelheit.  
  
Für einen Moment glaubte Chazz nicht wirklich, was er da hörte.  
„Oh Gott, du sprichst wieder mit mir?“, stieß er in einer Mischung aus Erleichterung, Spott und Argwohn hervor.  
  
„Das bedeutet aber nicht, dass ich nicht mehr böse mit dir bin!“, kam die postwendende Antwort. „Ich habe nur einen Punkt erreicht, an dem es mir zu anstrengend ist, mir dein Gewinsel und Gebettel anhören zu müssen.“  
  
Chazz wollte aus reiner Gewohnheit widersprechen, doch dann fiel ihm mit peinigender Klarheit ein, dass er tatsächlich gebettelt hatte. Er verzog sein Gesicht zu einer schmerzhaften Grimasse. Soweit war es schon gekommen. Chazz Michael Michaels hatte gebettelt…  
„Wieso bist du immer noch sauer?“, wollte er stattdessen wissen. Er wartete kurz, doch als aus dem oberen Bett keinerlei Erwiderung kam, fuhr er fort: „Aber bitte, wenn es dir hilft, dann verpasst du mir eben auch einen Knutschfleck, dann sind wir quitt!“, schlug er reichlich entnervt vor.  
  
„Darum geht es doch gar nicht!“, gab Jimmy mit einem ungeduldigen Unterton in seiner Stimme zurück.  
  
„Worum denn dann?!“ Chazz war mit seiner Geduld und seinen Nerven nahezu am Ende. Dieses zweitägige Schweigen hatte ihn mehr zermürbt, als er das für möglich gehalten hätte.  
  
„Selbst _wenn_ ich dir einen Knutschfleck verpassen würde, wäre es immer noch nicht dasselbe, weil _DU_ keine Freundin hast, der du diesen Knutschfleck erklären müsstest!“, erwiderte Jimmy gereizt.  
  
Chazz verdrehte die Augen.  
„Das ist richtig, aber selbst _deine_ Freundin kommt erst in 5 Tagen wieder und bis dahin ist dieser blöde Knutschfleck längst verschwunden.“  
  
„Und wenn nicht?!“, meckerte Jimmy hartnäckig.  
  
„Dann schmierst du dir eben Make-up drauf – du hast ja genug von dem Zeug!“, gab Chazz genervt zurück.  
  
„Du kannst manchmal ein solches Arschloch sein!“  
  
„Danke, ich gebe mir auch alle Mühe!“  
  
Nach diesem Austausch herrschte eine durchdringende Stille, in der man förmlich hören konnte, wie jeder der beiden Männer still vor sich in kochte.  
  
„Warum hast du das überhaupt gemacht?“, fragte Jimmy schließlich und Chazz atmete insgeheim auf. Er hatte schon befürchtet, dass Jimmy seine schweigende Bestrafung wieder aufgenommen hatte.  
  
„Was weiß ich... Sexsüchtiger... schon wieder vergessen?“, antwortete Chazz gedehnt. Doch dann gab er sich einen Ruck und erwiderte wahrheitsgemäß: „Keine Ahnung. Ist eben passiert. Es war ja auch keine Absicht... Ich hab’ das selbst gar nicht gemerkt.“  
  
Jimmy gab ein leises Seufzen von sich.  
„Naja... aber wehe dir, wenn dieses Ding nicht tatsächlich wieder verblasst ist, bis Katie wieder da ist!“, drohte er.  
  
„Da hab’ ich aber Angst...“, murmelte Chazz spöttisch.  
  
„Da tust du auch gut dran!“, gab Jimmy immer noch etwas aufgebracht zurück, doch Chazz glaubte, auch ein kleines, widerwilliges Lächeln herauszuhören.  
  
„Hey, es tut mir leid... wie oft soll ich das noch sagen?“  
  
„Ich weiß nicht. Vielleicht… so lange bis ich es glaube?“, sagte Jimmy säuerlich.  
  
„Womit habe ich dieses Misstrauen nur verdient?“, schmollte Chazz – ganz wie ein zu Unrecht Beschuldigter.  
  
„Ach, hör schon auf mit diesem Gequengel – ich bin dir nicht mehr böse“, meinte Jimmy endlich.  
  
„Versprochen?“, fragte Chazz sicherheitshalber noch einmal nach, wobei er selbst nicht so genau wusste, warum ihm das so wichtig sein sollte.  
  
„Ja, versprochen...“, antwortete Jimmy mit einem beruhigenden Unterton.  
  
„Begleitest du mich auch morgen ins Krankenhaus?“, sagte Chazz. Aus irgendeinem Grund wollte er wirklich sicher gehen, dass Jimmy ihm verziehen hatte. Und er wollte auch nicht wirklich allein zu seinem nächsten Termin hingehen. Morgen würde der Gips entfernt werden und die Ärzte würden ihm sagen können, wie gut sein Knöchel verheilt war… oder auch nicht.  
Chazz würde es natürlich nie zugeben, aber er hatte Angst. Eine Scheiß-Angst sogar.  
  
„Natürlich. Glaubst du denn, ich würde dich da allein hingehen lassen?“, versicherte ihm Jimmy sofort. „Um wie viel Uhr sollst du dort sein?“  
  
„Um zehn.“  
  
„Hast du… Angst?“, fragte Jimmy sehr leise, sehr nachdenklich.  
  
„ _The Chazz_ hat keine Angst“, log Chazz großspurig. „Ich bekomme morgen endlich diesen verdammten Gips weg und mein Knöchel wird noch mal gründlich untersucht. Wovor sollte ich Angst haben?“ Es war ihm unheimlich, wie genau sein Partner den Finger mitten in die Wunde gelegt hatte. Wusste Jimmy, dass er gerade gelogen hatte?  
  
„Es wird alles in Ordnung sein, Chazz“, sagte Jimmy mit fester Stimme. „Wir werden bald wieder zusammen auf dem Eis stehen.“  
  
 _„Und wenn nicht? Was dann?“,_ dachte Chazz unwillkürlich und ein eisiges, unangenehmes Gefühl kroch durch seinen Körper.  
„Ich glaube, ich kann nicht schlafen“, äußerte er unvermittelt.  
  
„Ich glaube, ich auch nicht“, stimmte ihm Jimmy zu.  
  
Chazz hörte, wie Jimmy sich aufsetzte und dann sah er undeutlich, wie Jimmy die Leiter hinabkletterte und Chazz’ Bettdecke anhob. Chazz verfolgte völlig fassungslos, wie Jimmy zu ihm unter die Bettdecke schlüpfte und sich an ihn kuschelte.  
  
Chazz trug zum Schlafen nur das Unterteil seines Schlafanzugs und der Stoff von Jimmys hellgelbem Pyjama fühlte sich an seinem nackten Oberkörper weich und warm an. Er wusste absolut nicht, was er von der ganzen Sache halten sollte. Einerseits schien es ihm wie die Erhörung seiner Gebete, andererseits lief es dafür einfach zu glatt.  
Jimmy kam doch garantiert nicht für eine schnelle Nummer in sein Bett geklettert - doch was wollte er sonst? Chazz wusste nicht, wohin mit seinen Händen, doch Jimmy hatte dieses Problem offensichtlich nicht, denn Chazz spürte sehr deutlich, wie sich eine der schlanken Hände seines Partners auf seinen Rücken legte.  
  
„Was wird das, wenn’s fertig ist?“, fragte Chazz verwirrt, als ihm seine Stimme wieder gehorchte.  
  
„Wenn ich nicht einschlafen kann, dann hilft meistens ein bisschen kuscheln“, erwiderte Jimmy, als ob es das Natürlichste der Welt wäre.  
  
„Kuscheln?“, brach es aus Chazz heraus. „Kuscheln?! _The Chazz_ kuschelt nicht! Geh wieder nach oben in dein eigenes Bett und kuschel mit deinen Stofftieren!“ Er wusste, was passieren würde, wenn er Jimmy noch ein paar Minuten länger so neben sich liegen hatte. Im Prinzip war dieser Anfang ja goldrichtig, aber Jimmy wollte schließlich nur kuscheln… und nicht entjungfert werden! Wenn er jetzt über ihn herfallen würde, würde Jimmy ihm das nie verzeihen.  
Aber er war doch auch nur ein Mensch… ein sexsüchtiger noch dazu… Allzu lange würde er dieser personifizierten Versuchung nicht standhalten können. Er musste also dafür sorgen, dass Jimmy schleunigst wieder in sein eigenes Bett verschwand.  
  
„Dann kann _ich_ vielleicht schlafen, aber was ist mit dir?“, wandte Jimmy ein. „Ich möchte nicht, dass du morgen bei der Untersuchung wie eine Leiche aussiehst und sie dich am Ende noch da behalten.“  
  
Oh Gott, Jimmy sorgte sich um ihn. Okay, jetzt half alles nichts mehr – jetzt musste er die Karten auf den Tisch legen.  
  
„Jimmy, es ist keine gute Idee, mitten in der Nacht zu einem Sexsüchtigen ins Bett zu steigen – außer, man wäre bereit, die Konsequenzen zu tragen“, warnte Chazz mit rauer Stimme, der die krampfhaft im Zaum gehaltene Erregung anzumerken war.  
  
„Würde dir _das_ denn helfen, einzuschlafen?“, fragte Jimmy betont harmlos.  
  
Chazz schluckte trocken. Passierte jetzt gleich das, worauf er schon die ganze Zeit über hingearbeitet hatte? War das hier überhaupt real, oder war das nur wieder einer dieser Träume?  
„Unter Umständen…möglicher Weise… einen Versuch wäre es wert…“, flüsterte Chazz heiser.  
  
„Okay…“, wisperte Jimmy und schob seinen Oberschenkel sanft, aber bestimmt zwischen Chazz’ Beine.  
  
Eigenartiger Weise befiel Chazz nun eine gelinde Panik. Er war so gar nicht darauf vorbereitet… Kondome und Gleitmittel lagen außer Reichweite im Badezimmer. Hätte er keinen Gips gehabt, wäre das allerdings kein Problem gewesen. Schnell wie der Wind wäre er im Bad und wieder zurück gewesen, doch mit Gips war das nicht zu bewältigen und irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl, dass sein langsames Humpeln in Richtung Badezimmer garantiert ein Stimmungskiller sein würde. Aber er konnte doch schlecht Jimmy schicken… am Ende überlegte er es sich dann doch noch Mal anders. Aber er konnte Jimmy doch auch nicht ohne Gummi…  
  
In diesem Moment presste Jimmy seinen Unterleib verhalten stöhnend gegen Chazz’ Schenkel und Chazz verlor kurzfristig seine Fähigkeit zu logischem Denken. Er spürte, wie hart Jimmy schon war und wie verlangend er sich an ihm rieb. Sein Kopf lag in Chazz’ Halsbeuge, wohl um die sehnsüchtigen Laute zu dämpfen, die aus seinem Mund drangen.  
  
„Jesus Christus“, murmelte Chazz überwältigt und zog Jimmy enger in seine Arme um ihn noch mehr an sich zu pressen. Seine linke Hand glitt dabei tiefer und tiefer, bis sie sich unter den Bund von Jimmys Pyjamahose schieben konnte.  
Oh ja… da war er wieder… dieser perfekte, stramme Hintern, der sich so wunderbar in seine Handfläche schmiegte.  
  
Für einen Augenblick schien Jimmy hin und her gerissen zu sein, zwischen Chazz’ Körper und Chazz’ Hand an seinem Hintern, doch dann drückte er Chazz plötzlich mit beiden Händen gegen die Schultern, so dass dieser völlig überrumpelt auf den Rücken gedreht wurde.  
Jimmy legte seine Hände auf Chazz’ Oberkörper und hockte sich rittlings auf ihn.  
  
„Besser“, hauchte er mit ungewohnt tiefer Stimme, die einen zusätzlichen Schwall Blut in Chazz’ Unterleib pumpte.  
  
„Jimmy, du…“, fing Chazz an, doch ein Finger legte sich sacht auf seinen Mund und er verstummte.  
  
„Sag jetzt nichts“, raunte Jimmy ihm zu und ein heißer, elektrisierender Schauer jagte über Chazz’ Rücken und endete zwischen seinen Beinen. Wie oft hatte er genau diese Worte zu einer Frau gesagt, kurz bevor der Spaß so richtig anfing? Hundert Mal? Tausend Mal? Er hatte keine Ahnung. Er hatte auch keine Ahnung gehabt, wie geil es war diese Worte zu hören.  
  
Doch auch dieser flüchtige Gedanke floh ihn wieder, als Jimmy sich zu ihm hinab beugte und so ihre Erektionen gegeneinander presste. Chazz konnte ein lüsternes Stöhnen nicht unterdrücken und griff dieses Mal mit beiden Händen nach Jimmys Hintern, was dieser mit einem langgezogenen Seufzen quittierte.  
  
Und ganz allmählich begriff Chazz, dass das, was Jimmy mit ihm anstellte, nicht das Vorspiel, sondern bereits die eigentliche Hauptattraktion war.  
Ein bisschen Rubbeln, vielleicht ein bisschen Wichsen und alles sehr _safe_ , denn, auch wenn Jimmys Hintern mittlerweile frei zugänglich war, so waren doch ihre beiden Freudenspender noch stoffbedeckt.  
  
Unter normalen Umständen wäre Chazz nun sehr enttäuscht, vielleicht sogar frustriert gewesen, doch seit Jimmy sein Partner war, war sowieso nichts mehr normal.  
  
Er beschloss daher, einfach zu genießen, was ihm hier an erotischer Stimulation geboten wurde und es als Punktsieg zu verbuchen, dass dieses Mal eindeutig Jimmy den ersten Schritt getan hatte.  
  
Wenn Chazz aber ein bisschen ehrlicher zu sich selbst gewesen wäre, hätte er sich eingestehen müssen, dass es ihn unglaublich scharf machte, diese ungezügelte Leidenschaft in Jimmy MacElroy ausgelöst zu haben.   
Was da verschwitzt, erregt und unglaublich gierig auf ihm lag, hatte nicht mehr viel Ähnlichkeit mit dem beherrschten, höflichen, sauberen Eiskunstläufer. Und das Wissen, dass nur er – Chazz Michael Michaels – ihm die Befriedigung und Erlösung gewähren konnte, nach der es ihn - seinem Stöhnen nach - fast schon verzweifelt verlangte, törnte ihn noch zusätzlich an.  
  
Jimmys Hände krallten sich fast schmerzhaft in Chazz’ Schultern und seine Bewegungen wurden unkontrollierter. Chazz beschloss, dass es an der Zeit für einen kleinen Test war. Behutsam bewegte er seine Hände noch etwas tiefer, bis er mit den Fingerspitzen sanft über Jimmys Öffnung streicheln konnte.  
Diese sanfte Berührung war offensichtlich völlig ausreichend, denn noch bevor Chazz mehr tun konnte, warf Jimmy seinen Kopf zurück, die Lippen zu einem stummen Schrei geöffnet. Chazz fühlte, wie Jimmys Hüften bebten, dann atmete er keuchend aus und Chazz spürte, wie sich sein Partner pulsierend auf ihn ergoss. Chazz selbst stieß seine Hüften noch zwei-, dreimal gegen die feuchte Wärme in Jimmys Pyjamahosen, was diesem leise Schreie entlockte. Diese Schreie und der bebende Körper in seinen Armen reichten völlig aus um auch Chazz einen höchst befriedigenden Höhepunkt zu verschaffen.  
  
Jimmy ließ sich schwer atmend neben ihn fallen, murmelte noch „Gute Nacht“ und war auch schon eingeschlafen.  
  
Chazz lag noch eine ganze Weile wach und lauschte auf Jimmys regelmäßige Atemzüge. Normaler Weise schlief er immer allein. Auch wenn er vorher Sex gehabt hatte. Entweder er ging, oder er schickte das Mädchen fort. Er hatte hinterher noch nie das Bedürfnis nach menschlicher Nähe verspürt und er hatte auch immer sehr rasch die Geduld mit den Frauen verloren, die versucht hatten, sich an ihn zu klammern.  
Aber mit Jimmy war das anders.  
Jimmy, der nach Popcorn und Erdbeer schmeckte, der unsicher und naiv war, der ihm dennoch nie etwas schuldig geblieben war, wenn sie sich stritten und der freiwillig Glitter-Makeup und pastellfarbene Klamotten trug.  
Jimmy, der gerade eben wie ein Teufel über ihn hergefallen war und jetzt so ruhig schlief wie ein Engel.  
  
Chazz seufzte leise, griff nach Jimmys Hand und legte sie an seine Wange.  
Bald darauf war auch er eingeschlafen.  
  
  


**OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO**

  
  
  
**Ende Teil 5**   
**Fortsetzung folgt**


	6. Chapter 6

**Teil 6**  
  
Als Chazz am nächsten Morgen erwachte, lag er alleine in seinem Bett. Verwirrt setzte er sich auf, lüpfte sogar seine Bettdecke und spähte darunter. Doch auch dort war kein Jimmy.  
Er hatte das doch nicht alles nur geträumt? Zumindest zierte seine Pyjamahosen ein hübscher, weißer, getrockneter Fleck.  
  
„Endlich bist du aufgewacht! Es ist höchste Zeit - wenn wir pünktlich im Krankenhaus sein wollen, dann müssen wir uns beeilen.“  
  
Chazz blickte auf und sah Jimmy im Türrahmen stehen, die Hände in die Hüften gestemmt und bereits fertig angezogen.  
  
„Ähm, Jimmy…“, fing Chazz etwas ratlos an. Er war nicht gut mit diesen Morgen-danach-Gesprächen – was wahrscheinlich daran lag, dass er noch nie eines geführt hatte.  
  
„Steh auf!“, forderte Jimmy ungeduldig. „Ich bestell schon mal ein Taxi – oder brauchst du mich noch, damit ich dir in deine Hosen helfe?“  
  
Chazz schüttelte stumm den Kopf und Jimmy verschwand. Chazz war in den letzten Wochen oft genug auf genau dieselbe Weise von Jimmy aus dem Bett geworfen worden, aber jetzt fühlte es sich irgendwie falsch an. Warum benahm sich Jimmy wie immer? Warum hatte sich nach letzter Nacht nichts geändert? Es konnte ja wohl nicht sein, dass _The Chazz_ nur benutzt worden war?  
Rasch stand er auf und humpelte, so schnell es ihm möglich war, ins Bad. Dort durchwühlte er als allererstes den Wäschekorb, in dem sie ihre Schmutzwäsche sammelten.  
Aha. Da war das Oberteil von Jimmys hellgelbem Schlafanzug – aber wo war die Hose? Auch da.  
Und auch diese Hose wurde von einem sehr deutlichen Fleck geziert.  
Chazz atmete erleichtert aus.  
Er hatte also nicht geträumt.  
  
Das erklärte allerdings immer noch nicht, warum sich Jimmy so verhielt, als ob nichts passiert wäre. Chazz hatte irgendwie schon damit gerechnet, dass sich sein Partner in einem solchen Fall doch mädchenhafter verhalten würde.  
So in der Art von _„Guten Morgen, Schatz“_ und Frühstück-ans-Bett-Bringen.  
Natürlich hätte ihn ein solches Verhalten unsäglich genervt und er hätte Jimmy das auch sicher spüren lassen und sich dagegen zur Wehr gesetzt.  
Aber was Jimmys feminine Seite anging, hatte er sich wohl gründlich geirrt.  
Warum musste sein Partner seine Männlichkeit eigentlich immer dann unter Beweis stellen, wenn Chazz nicht damit rechnete?  
Aber gut – sie mussten ja nicht darüber reden. Sie waren ja wirklich keine _Mädchen_.  
Und solange Jimmy ab jetzt regelmäßig zu ihm kommen würde um _gewisse_ _Bedürfnisse_ zu befriedigen, würde er der letzte sein, der sich darüber beklagte.  
  
Denn das war es ja, was er von Anfang an gewollt hatte – ein ausgefülltes Sexleben. Nicht mehr und nicht weniger!  
  
Wütend knüllte er den hellgelben Schlafanzug zusammen und warf ihn zurück in den Wäschekorb.  
  


**OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO**

  
  
  
Im Krankenhaus gaben die Ärzte für Chazz’ Knöchel nach einigen bangen Minuten Entwarnung. Nach ihrer Aussage war der Bruch fast lehrbuchmäßig verheilt. Allerdings passten sie Chazz dennoch eine Schiene an, die er aber selbst an- und wieder ablegen konnte. Diese Schiene sollte er für die nächsten zwei Wochen tragen und in dieser Zeit langsam seine Beinmuskulatur wieder aufbauen.  
Zu diesem Zweck wurde Chazz eine Broschüre mit geeigneten Übungen ausgehändigt.  
Dann empfahlen ihm die Ärzte für längere Strecken zu Fuß noch einen Stock und verboten ihm für die nächsten acht Tage strikt das Eislaufen.  
  
Nach diesem Dämpfer hob sich Chazz’ Laune erst wieder, als Jimmy ihn in einen Laden geschleppt hatte, der Taschen, Schirme und Stöcke führte.  
  
Die ersten Modelle, die ihm gezeigt wurden, tat Chazz als „ _das ist nicht euer Ernst_ “ ab und begeisterte sich dann für einen schwarz lackierten Stock mit silbernem Griff in Form eines Drachenkopfes.  
Als Jimmy einwendete, dass dieser Stock doch eher Schmuck als Gehhilfe darstelle, drohte Chazz ihm mit einem Modell, dessen Knauf ein Totenkopf bildete, woraufhin Jimmy schaudernd einlenkte.  
  


**OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO**

  
  
Schon am nächsten Tag suchten Chazz und Jimmy Jesses Studio auf.  
Chazz zeigte Jesse die Broschüre mit den empfohlenen Übungen und Jesse erklärte ihm daraufhin einige der dafür geeigneten Kraftsportgeräte.  
Während Chazz kurze Zeit darauf verbissen die ersten Übungen absolvierte, bat Jimmy um Tipps für die Muskulatur seiner Arme.  
  
„Wozu?“, fragte Jesse neugierig. „Das was du hast, ist völlig ausreichend. Ich meine, du bist die Lady – da kannst du nicht aussehen wie ein Bodybuilder.“  
  
„Er vergisst eben immer wieder, dass er _meine_ _pretty lady_ ist“, warf Chazz mit einem anzüglichen Grinsen ein.  
  
Jimmy stemmte die Hände in die Hüften.  
„Wer hat denn gebettelt beim _Eisernen Lotus_ wieder die Frau spielen zu dürfen, hm?“ Er musterte Chazz mit spöttisch gespitzten Lippen. „Wenn ich dir also diesen Wunsch erfüllen soll, dann muss ich mir entweder mehr Muskeln anschaffen, oder du nimmst mindestens 20 Kilo ab.“  
  
„20 Kilo?!“, rief Chazz entrüstet aus. „Ich bin ja jetzt schon nur noch Haut und Knochen!“  
  
„Müsst ihr immer streiten?“, rief Jesse und sah entnervt von einem zum anderen.  
  
„Er hat angefangen!“, behauptete Jimmy mit einem Schulterzucken.  
  
„Gar nicht wahr! Du hast mich produziert!“  
  
„ _Pro_ _-_ _vo_ _-_ _ziert_!“, verbesserte Jimmy. „Und das habe ich nicht!“  
  
„Doch! Hast du wohl!“  
  
„Nein! Hab ich nicht!“  
  
„RUHE!“, brüllte Jesse und beide Männer verstummten augenblicklich und starrten Jesse verblüfft an. „Wie wäre es mit einem Kompromiss?“, schlug Jesse vor. „Du“, er zeigte auf Chazz, „nimmst 10 Kilo ab und du“, er wandte sich an Jimmy, „baust dafür nur ein bisschen mehr Muskeln auf. Genug, um ihn zu werfen, aber nicht zuviel, damit…“  
  
„Du mein hübsches Mädchen bleibst“, beendete Chazz den Satz.  
  
„Du bist widerlich“, sagte Jimmy verächtlich.  
  
„Ach, da stehst du doch drauf, Prinzessin.“  
  
Bei dieser Bemerkung vergaß sich Jimmy soweit, dass er Chazz tatsächlich die Zunge rausstreckte und ihm den Rücken zudrehte, um sich von Jesse einige Übungen zeigen zu lassen.  
  
Chazz beobachtete ihn, während er weiter seine Beinmuskulatur trainierte.  
Es hatte ihm gut getan, wieder mit Jimmy zu streiten. Seit vorletzter Nacht, in der Jimmy zu ihm gekommen war, war nichts dergleichen mehr passiert. Sein Partner hatte ihn auch um keinerlei _Unterricht_ mehr gebeten, was Chazz in ziemliche Verwirrung gestürzt hatte. Er wusste einfach nicht, was er von dieser abrupten Rückkehr zur Normalität halten sollte und es überraschte ihn, wie schwer es ihm fiel, nicht mehr auf _diese Art_ an Jimmy zu denken. Es fiel ihm auch schwer, wieder zu seinem früheren Verhalten zurück zu finden und er war froh, dass dieser Streit gerade eben – den er nur halbherzig begonnen hatte – ihm geholfen hatte, wieder in seine übliche Rolle zu schlüpfen.  
Das Problem war nur, dass Jimmy wirklich süß aussah, wenn er in Rage geriet.  
Chazz schüttelte frustriert den Kopf.  
Wo sollte das noch alles hinführen?  
Nirgends?  
Das wäre sicher für alle Beteiligten das Beste.  
Diesen Moment wählte Jesse, um sich wieder zu Chazz umzudrehen und ihm zuzuzwinkern, bevor er sich wieder seinen Übungen zuwandte.  
Verdammt!  
  


**OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO**

  
  
Eine Stunde später erlöste Jesse sie von ihrem Krafttraining und machte einige Lockerungsübungen mit ihnen, bevor er sie dazu verdonnerte an der synchronen Harmonie ihrer Armbewegungen zu arbeiten.  
Chazz hasste dieses Ballettzeug, aber Jimmy ging jedes Mal völlig darin auf… bis… laut und vernehmlich ein Handy klingelte.  
  
„Was zum…“, fauchte Jesse und Jimmy machte ein äußerst betroffenes Gesicht.  
  
„Das ist meines…“, hauchte er peinlich berührt und rannte zur Sprossenwand, wo er seine Tasche abgestellt hatte.  
  
Jesse schüttelte missbilligend den Kopf und Chazz war froh über die kleine Atempause. Sie standen zwar nur herum und fuchtelten mit den Armen, aber Chazz merkte nur zu deutlich, dass er außer Übung war.  
Er sah, wie Jimmy sein Handy an sein Ohr hob, sich meldete und dann einen Moment schwieg, bevor er einen freudigen Schrei ausstieß.  
  
„Katie!“  
  
Katie also. Na schön. Sollte er ruhig mit ihr telefonieren. Sie war ja noch in Kanada. Für mindestens drei Tage. In dieser Zeit konnte noch viel passieren.  
Chazz beobachtete gelassen weiter, wie Jimmy leise telefonierte und schließlich das Gespräch beendete. Erst als sich Jimmy wieder zu ihm und Jesse umdrehte mit diesem glücklichen Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht - erst da wurde Chazz übel.  
  
Jimmy kam zu ihnen zurück und Jesse bemerkte leicht säuerlich: „Scheinen ja gute Nachrichten gewesen zu sein – du strahlst wie ein ganzer Christbaum.“  
  
„Ja – Katie und ich gehen heute Abend miteinander essen“, antwortete Jimmy begeistert.  
  
Zu Chazz’ Übelkeit gesellte sich nun auch noch ein seltsames Stechen in seiner Brust.  
„Katie ist doch noch in Kanada“, sagte er lahm.  
  
„Nein – eben nicht“, lächelte Jimmy. „Sie konnte alles schneller erledigen als gedacht und ist gerade wieder zu Hause angekommen.“  
  
„Toll“, murmelte Chazz einsilbig.  
  
Jimmy beäugte ihn aufmerksam.  
„Chazz, ist dir nicht gut? Du bist so blass.“  
  
„Du hast dich überanstrengt“, rief Jesse bestürzt aus. „Setz dich sofort hin… Warum hast du denn nichts gesagt!“  
  
„Quatsch!“, wehrte Chazz brüsk ab, obwohl er sich wirklich miserabel fühlte. „Mir geht’s gut. Alles in Ordnung.“  
  
„Wirklich?“, fragte Jimmy besorgt. „Soll ich dir ein Glas Wasser holen oder sonst was?“  
  
„Wasser?“, Chazz versuchte ein verächtliches Lachen. „Wenn du mir wirklich helfen willst, bring mir ein Bier.“  
  
„Okay, wir machen Schluss für heute“, beschloss Jesse und stieß Jimmy leicht an. „Du gehst schon mal unter die Dusche.“  
  
Jimmy blickte unschlüssig zu Chazz.  
„Und Chazz?“  
  
„Chazz setzt sich hier solange noch ein bisschen hin“, sagte Jesse bestimmt. „Es ist unnötig, dass er unter der heißen Dusche einen Kreislaufkollaps kriegt.“  
  
„Mir geht’s gut!“, begehrte Chazz auf. „Wie oft muss ich das noch sagen!“  
  
„Jaja“, erwiderte Jesse, brachte ihm einen Stuhl und scheuchte Jimmy in Richtung Dusche.  
  
Erst als Jimmy den Raum verlassen hatte, ließ sich Chazz auf den angebotenen Stuhl fallen und bemerkte dabei, wie erschöpft er tatsächlich war. Er stützte die Ellbogen auf die Knie, ließ Oberkörper und Kopf nach vorne hängen und versuchte, ruhig und gleichmäßig zu atmen.  
Besser.  
  
„Ich würde Jimmy auch nicht von der Bettkante stoßen“, drang Jesses halblaute Stimme an sein Ohr und er hob den Kopf, um Jesse scharf ins Auge zu fassen.  
  
„Was willst du damit sagen?“  
  
Jesse zuckte die Schultern.  
„Gar nichts. Ich habe nur laut gedacht“, meinte Jesse und schenkte Chazz einen sehr langen Blick.  
  
  


**OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO**

  
  
  
Gerade als Jimmy sich im Badezimmer für seine Verabredung mit Katie fertig machte, klingelte das Telefon.  
Mit der vagen Hoffnung, es könnte Katie sein, die das Date absagte, hob Chazz den Hörer ab.  
„Ja? Hallo?“, meldete er sich und meinte dann ernüchtert, als er die Stimme erkannte: „Hi, Coach. Wie ist das Wetter auf Hawaii?“  
  
„Ich bin schon seit einer Woche nicht mehr auf Hawaii“, erwiderte ihr Trainer. „Im Augenblick mache ich noch einige lästige Verwandtenbesuche. Wo ist Jimmy?“  
  
„Ich habe ihn umgebracht und seine Leiche im Fluss versenkt“, antwortete Chazz und hielt gleich darauf den Hörer auf Armlänge von sich entfernt um dem wütenden Gebrüll ihres Trainers zu entgehen. „Hey, das war nur ein Witz! MacElroy geht’s gut. Er ist im Bad und färbt sich für sein Date den Haaransatz nach.“  
  
„Date? Was für ein Date?“, knurrte ihr Trainer misstrauisch.  
  
„Mit dieser Katie Van Waldenberg“, erwiderte Chazz einsilbig. „Und meinem Knöchel geht’s gut. Danke der Nachfrage“, schloss er schnippisch.  
  
„Davon bin ich ausgegangen“, meinte sein Gesprächspartner schlicht. „Trainierst du schon wieder?“  
  
„Muskelaufbau bei Jesse. Für die nächsten paar Tage darf ich noch nicht aufs Eis“, maulte Chazz.  
  
„Das ist vernünftig. Ich bin nächste Woche wieder da – dann passt das ja. Und zieh auf keinen Fall Schlittschuhe an, wenn ich nicht dabei bin! Und vertragt euch gefälligst!“  
  
„Ja, machen wir“, wiederholte Chazz übertrieben brav. „Sonst noch was?“  
  
„Ja, schaff dir bessere Manieren an“, blaffte ihr Trainer. „Bis nächste Woche.“  
  
Chazz hörte das Klicken der Leitung und hängte ebenfalls auf.  
  
Super. Coach war wieder da.  
Dann würde seine traute Zweisamkeit mit Jimmy endgültig der Vergangenheit angehören. Zwischen ihrem Trainer und Katie… wie viel Jimmy blieb da noch für ihn übrig?  
Wahrscheinlich so gut wie nichts.  
Andererseits, je schneller er sich damit abfand, desto besser.  
Er beschloss mit grimmiger Genugtuung, heute Abend nicht auf Jimmys Rückkehr zu warten, sondern früh ins Bett zu gehen und tief und fest zu schlafen – oder zumindest so zu tun.  
  
„Coach ist nächste Woche zurück!“, brüllte er in Richtung Badezimmer.  
  
  


**OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO**

  
  
  
Als Jimmy nach Hause kam, saß Chazz trotz aller guten Vorsätze noch hellwach auf dem Sofa im Wohnzimmer.  
  
Okay – Jimmy _kam_ nicht nach Hause – er _schwebte_ nach Hause…  
  
Chazz schwieg verbissen als er den elastischen Gang und den leicht entrückten Gesichtsausdruck seines Partners bemerkte.  
  
„Willst du nicht wissen, wie es war?“, fragte Jimmy und hängte seine Jacke an die Garderobe.  
  
„Hey, Partner… ich hab dir alles beigebracht, was ich weiß“, erwiderte Chazz großspurig. „Der Rest ist allein deine Sache.“  
  
„Du klingst wie ein billiger Western“, sagte Jimmy lächelnd.  
  
Chazz grinste etwas widerwillig und fing an sehr unmelodisch zu singen: „Don’t try to understand them, just throw, rope and brand them…“  
  
“Gnade”, lachte Jimmy und hielt sich die Ohren zu.  
  
„Also dann…“, sagte Chazz etwas unvermittelt und stand auf. „Ich geh’ ins Bett. Gute Nacht, Elizabeth.“  
  
„Elizabeth?“, prustete Jimmy los. „Wozu macht dich das? Zu John-Boy?“  
  
Chazz ging nicht weiter auf den Scherz ein, sondern musterte Jimmys gelöste Haltung.  
„Es lief also gut, hm?“, brummte er schließlich gegen jedes bessere Wissen.  
  
„Kann man so sagen“, gab Jimmy mit einem verschämten Lächeln zu. „Ich glaube, das nächste Mal bietet sie mir bestimmt noch einen _Kaffee_ an.“ Dann wurde sein Blick nachdenklicher. „Du… Chazz?“  
  
Verschiedene Ahnungen befielen Chazz bei dem Klang dieser beiden Worte. Dennoch sagte er leise: „Ja?“  
  
Jimmy biss sich auf die Unterlippe und Chazz hätte gerne die Kraft gehabt, seinen Blick abzuwenden.  
„Ich habe mir überlegt… wo doch unser Trainer bald wieder da ist… da werden wir sicher nicht mehr sehr viel Zeit für uns haben…“  
  
„Ja?“, machte Chazz - unsicher, worauf diese Unterhaltung noch hinauslaufen würde.  
  
„Und wenn Katie dann… also, wenn wir für mehr… bereit sind… dann… dann ist Coach da und ich kann dich dann nicht mehr fragen und…“ Jimmy brach etwas hilflos ab und sah Chazz bittend an.  
  
Chazz musterte ihn verwirrt.  
„Was?“  
  
„Könntest du mir noch ein Mal helfen?“, bettelte Jimmy. „Nur noch dieses eine Mal?“  
  
„Und wobei?“, fragte Chazz mühsam und beobachtete, dass sich Jimmys Wangen rosig überhauchten.  
  
„Ich denke, ich könnte noch ein paar Tipps gebrauchen, für… wenn… Katie und ich… intim… Du weißt doch, was ich meine“, stammelte Jimmy.  
  
„Du willst, dass ich dir beibringe, wie du… mit ihr…“ Chazz stockte und gab sich dann einen Ruck. „Ich soll dir etwas über Sex und das erste Mal beibringen?“  
  
„Ja“, erwiderte Jimmy erleichtert und sah Chazz treuherzig an.  
  
Chazz schloss für einen bittersüßen Moment die Augen.  
Das war sie.  
Die Gelegenheit, auf die er seit Tagen hingearbeitet hatte.  
Er bekam Jimmy MacElroys Jungfräulichkeit auf einem silbernen Tablett serviert und… er wollte sie nicht.  
Er wollte sie nicht, weil es nur dieses eine Mal geben würde. Er schluckte krampfhaft. Aber es war seine einzige Chance. Er musste sie nutzen und er durfte dabei nicht aus der Rolle fallen.  
  
Er schlug die Augen wieder auf und sah Jimmy an.  
„Okay“, sagte er leise und Jimmys Augen leuchteten ein wenig auf. „Ich hol schon mal Flutsche und Kondome und du kannst dir so lange überlegen was dir lieber ist: Sofa oder Bett.“ Mit einem anzüglichen Grinsen, das ihn einige Überwindung kostete, fügte er noch hinzu: „Vom Küchentisch würde ich abraten. Der ist nur was für Fortgeschrittene.“  
  
„Kondome?“, fragte Jimmy verwirrt. „Wozu brauchen wir Kondome?“  
  
„Weil es _safe_ ist?“, gab Chazz etwas ungehalten zurück.  
  
„Moment… heißt das, du willst… du willst…“, stotterte Jimmy fassungslos.  
  
„Learning by doing“, meinte Chazz lässig. “Du legst dich jetzt ganz entspannt auf den Rücken und überlässt alles andere _The Chazz_.“  
  
Für einen Moment herrschte angespannte Stille.  
  
„Was bringt es mir bei Katie, wenn ich dich... wenn ich mir von dir dein _Ding_ reinstecken lasse?“, fragte Jimmy schließlich mit einem leichten Beben in der Stimme.  
  
Chazz atmete tief ein und aus. Jetzt musste er verdammt aufpassen, was er sagte. Er durfte das hier auf keinen Fall versauen. Warum war Jimmy auch nur mit einem Mal so zickig?  
„Du willst wissen, wie du dein erstes Mal bravourös über die Bühne bringst und das klappt am Besten, wenn du dich jetzt gleich _völlig_ in Katie hineinversetzt“, sagte Chazz mit betont ruhiger und tiefer Stimme, doch als Jimmy ihn immer noch mit weit aufgerissenen Augen anstarrte und kaum merklich den Kopf schüttelte, konnte Chazz nicht mehr.  
  
„Was es dir bei Katie bringt?“, fragte er ungehalten. „Wen interessiert das schon? Es geht hier doch schon lange nicht mehr um Katie.“  
  
Jimmy schnappte nach Luft.  
„Dann ging es die ganze Zeit mal wieder nur um dich!“, rief er entrüstet aus.  
  
Chazz schnaubte verächtlich.  
„Du hattest doch auch deinen Spaß. Es dürfte dir schwerfallen, das zu leugnen.“   
  
„Aber _mein Spaß_ – wie du es nennst - war doch sicher nie der Hauptgrund für deine Bemühungen“, versetzte Jimmy ätzend und Chazz verschlug es die Sprache. Er hatte fest damit gerechnet, dass sein Partner alles leugnen würde. Und nun das!  
  
„Das war doch nur ein angenehmer Nebeneffekt für dich“, warf Jimmy ihm weiter vor. „Dein Motiv war von Anfang an nur deine eigene...“ Er machte ein angewidertes Gesicht ohne den Satz zu beenden. „Du hast mich die ganze Zeit nur benutzt. Es ging dir doch immer nur um dich und darum, wie du mich am besten in die Galerie deiner Eroberungen einreihen kannst!“  
  
„Galerie?“, brachte Chazz verständnislos hervor.  
  
„Stell dich nicht so dumm!“, fauchte Jimmy wütend. „Ich hätte es mir eigentlich denken können! Ich hätte es eigentlich von Anfang an wissen müssen. Du warst doch mit jeder von deinen Tätowierungen im Bett! Wenn ich denke, dass du dir diese Tätowierung von mir schon vor Wochen hast machen lassen…“ Jimmy gab ein ersticktes Geräusch von sich und ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. „Du musst dir ja sehr sicher gewesen sein, dass du mich auch rumkriegst. Oh Gott! Wenn ich denke, dass du es fast geschafft hättest!“  
  
Chazz konnte deutlich sehen, dass Jimmy vor unterdrückter Wut förmlich zitterte und er beeilte sich, einige von Jimmys Annahmen ins richtige Licht zu rücken.  
  
„So ist das nicht!“, sagte Chazz hastig. „So war das gar nicht! Ich habe mir doch nicht deshalb dein Gesicht tätowieren lassen! Auch wenn ich mit dir…“  
  
„Du gibst es auch noch zu!“, unterbrach ihn Jimmy mit schriller Stimme.  
  
„Nein! Jimmy! Hör doch...“  
  
„Ich habe dir lange genug zugehört! Ich habe dir vertraut! Und du hast dieses Vertrauen missbraucht.“  
  
„Jimmy...“, sagte Chazz leicht panisch und streckte die Hand nach ihm aus.  
  
„Fass mich nicht an!“, schrie Jimmy und trat einen Schritt zurück.  
  
Chazz sah, dass Jimmy den Tränen nahe war und er hatte keine Ahnung, was er dagegen tun sollte.  
  
„Jimmy...“, bat er in einem Anflug von Verzweiflung.  
  
„Nein! Verschwinde!“, rief Jimmy mit erstickter Stimme.  
  
„Hey, Moment mal - Ich wohne hier!“, beschwerte sich Chazz, wobei er merkte, dass er langsam aber sicher wütend wurde. Nachdem sich Jimmy die letzten Tage wie ein richtiger Mann verhalten hatte, benahm er sich jetzt wieder wie die letzte Zicke. Warum tat sein Partner immer genau das Gegenteil von dem, was man erwartete?  
  
„Das ist mir egal! Ich will für die nächsten Stunden deine verlogenen Visage nicht mehr sehen!“, erklärte Jimmy kategorisch. Seine Stimme hatte nun plötzlich wieder einen festeren Klang.  
  
„Also schön! Ganz wie Mylady befehlen“, gab Chazz mit beißendem Spott zurück. „Aber beschwer dich dann nicht, wenn ich betrunken nach Hause komme, in dein Bett kotze und die ganze Nacht schnarche!“  
  
Er riss im Vorbeigehen seine Jacke von der Garderobe und ging zur Tür.  
  
„Nimm deinen Stock mit!“, schrie ihm Jimmy zornig hinterher und Chazz – den Stock bereits in der Hand – warf die Tür mit einem lauten Knall hinter sich ins Schloss.  
  
  


**OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO**

  
  
  
**Ende Teil 6**   
**Fortsetzung folgt**


	7. Chapter 7

**Teil 7**  
  
  
Kochend vor Wut ging Chazz zu Fuß in die nahegelegene Stadt. Er betrat die erstbeste Kneipe, an der vorbeikam, setzte sich an die Bar und bestellte Whisky. Der Barkeeper stellte ein Glas vor ihn hin und schenkte ihm ein. Als er Anstalten machte, die Flasche wieder wegzuräumen, hielt Chazz ihn auf, nahm ihm die Flasche ab und knallte einen großen Geldschein auf die Bar.  
  
Der Barkeeper betrachtete erst den Geldschein, dann Chazz, dann die halbvolle Flasche, zuckte mit den Schultern und überließ Chazz die Flasche.  
  
Chazz trank rasch hintereinander fünf Gläser und schenkte sich gerade den sechsten Drink ein, als ihn jemand ansprach.  
  
„Ärger mit der Lady?“, fragte der Mann, der neben ihm an der Bar saß.  
  
Chazz sah kurz von seinem Glas auf und musterte seinen Nachbarn, der sich an einem Bierglas festhielt. Kariertes Holzfällerhemd über dem umfangreichen Bauch, grauer Bart – vermutlich Lastwagenfahrer.  
  
„Kann man so sagen“, antwortete Chazz und leerte sein Glas.  
  
Der Mann schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Weiber“, meinte er tiefsinnig. „Es geht nicht mit ihnen, es geht nicht ohne sie.“  
  
„Darauf trinke ich“, erwiderte Chazz mit einem schiefen Grinsen und füllte sein Glas erneut. Allmählich merkte Chazz, wie der Alkohol seine Wirkung tat. Normaler Weise vertrug er wesentlich mehr, aber er war auch hier außer Übung.  
Er prostete seinem Nachbar stumm zu.  
  
„Cheers“, sagte der ältere Mann und hob ebenfalls sein Bierglas an die Lippen. „Bring ihr Blumen und ein paar Klunker. Dann beruhigt sie sich auch wieder“, riet er Chazz, nachdem er einen kräftigen Schluck genommen hatte.  
  
„Sie hat gesagt, sie vertraut mir nicht mehr“, vertraute Chazz seinem Nachbarn an und klopfte sich insgeheim für seine Geistesgegenwart auf die Schulter, Jimmy als _„sie“_ auszugeben.  
  
„Oh“, murmelte der Mann. „Böse Sache. Da hilft auch kein Grünzeug“, schloss er mit einem Schulterzucken.  
  
„Eben“, meinte Chazz dumpf.  
  
Der Mann kratzte sich am Kopf und beugte sich vertraulich zu Chazz hinüber.  
„Da muss ein Mann tun, was ein Mann tun muss.“  
  
„Genau“, bestätigte Chazz mit schwerer Zunge. Dann stutzte er. „Wie war das noch mal im Mittelteil?“, fragte er.  
  
„Du musst ihr beweisen, dass du ihr vertraust“, sagte der Mann.  
  
„Tu ich doch“, behauptete Chazz und griff erneut nach der Whiskyflasche.  
  
„Weiß sie das auch?“  
  
Chazz hielt mitten in der Bewegung inne.  
„Hm. Guter Punkt“, meinte er nachdenklich.  
  
Der Mann senkte seine Stimme zu einem verschwörerischen Flüstern: „Lass sie dein Auto fahren. Gib ihr Kontovollmacht. Leih ihr deine Bowlingkugel. Irgendwas, was ihr zeigt, dass du ihr wirklich vertraust. Dann wird sie auch dir wieder vertrauen.“  
  
Chazz’ leicht alkoholisiertes Gehirn arbeitete schwer, doch allmählich kam er zu dem Schluss, dass der Mann Recht hatte. Es war Zeit für drastische Maßnahmen.  
  


**OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO**

  
  
  
Eine gute halbe Stunde später war Chazz wieder zurück im Haus ihres Trainers.  
  
Jimmy saß mit verschränkten Armen und schmal zusammengepressten Lippen auf dem Sofa und versuchte, Chazz mit seinen Blicken zu erdolchen.  
  
„Du stinkst nach Kneipe!“, fauchte er vorwurfsvoll.  
  
„Ich freu mich auch, dich wieder zu sehen“, erwiderte Chazz trocken.  
  
Eine leichte Bewegung ging durch Jimmys Körper, doch er blieb sitzen.  
„Wirst du dich jetzt übergeben?“, fragte er unwillig.  
  
„Vielleicht später“, gab Chazz zurück. „Du hast gesagt, du vertraust mir nicht mehr“, äußerte er dann abrupt.  
  
Jimmy wandte demonstrativ seinen Blick ab und drehte den Kopf zur Seite.  
  
„Aber ich vertraue dir!“, sagte Chazz beinahe trotzig.  
  
Jimmy stieß ein ungläubiges Schnauben aus.  
„Beweis es“, verlangte er verächtlich.  
  
„Das werde ich“, sagte Chazz gefasst, zog seine Jacke aus und öffnete Knopf und Reißverschluss seiner Jeans.  
  
Jimmys’ Augen weiteten sich in einer Mischung aus Verblüffung und Panik. Gleichzeitig bemühte er sich sichtlich, nicht die Fassung zu verlieren.  
„Und warum musst du dazu deine Hose ausziehen?“, wollte er wissen  
  
Chazz hatte mittlerweile reichlich unelegant seine Schuhe abgestreift und stand nun in T-Shirt, Socken und Unterhose im Wohnzimmer.  
Er atmete einmal tief durch.  
„Weil du jetzt... wie hast du dich vorhin so elegant ausgedrückt? Weil du mir jetzt dein _Ding_ reinstecken wirst.“  
  
„WAS?!“, kreischte Jimmy.  
  
Chazz hielt sich gequält die Ohren zu.  
„Jetzt pass mal auf, MacElroy“, sagte er mit einem entschlossenen Unterton in der Stimme. „Ich habe mir ein paar hinter die Binde gekippt. Aber ewig hält dieser Zustand auch nicht an. Wenn ich du wäre, dann würde ich mich ein bisschen beeilen, denn dieses Angebot steht nicht ewig.“ Er kramte in den Taschen seiner Jacke und zog eine kleine Papiertüte heraus.  
  
„Du bist verrückt“, sagte Jimmy fassungslos.  
  
„Zehn – neun – acht…“, fing Chazz an zu zählen und zog eine Packung Kondome und eine kleine Tube Gleitmittel aus der Papiertüte.  
  
„Ich kann das nicht auf Kommando!“, schrie Jimmy panisch.  
  
„Ach ja?“, erwiderte Chazz ungerührt. Er ging an Jimmy vorbei in die Küche. „Wir nehmen den Küchentisch – immerhin gehöre ich schon zu den Fortgeschrittenen. Sieben – sechs…“, zählte er weiter.  
  
Jimmy war aufgesprungen und ihm nachgelaufen.  
„Lass diese Zählerei! Das macht mich ganz nervös“, herrschte er Chazz an.  
  
„Fünf – vier – Komm schon Jimmy! Lass mich hier nicht hängen!“, drängte Chazz seinen Partner und zog ein Kondom aus der Verpackung. „Wie soll ich dir sonst beweisen, dass du mir vertrauen kannst? Ich bin im Moment körperlich leider nicht in der Verfassung den Eisernen Lotus durchzuführen. Egal in welcher Konstellation.“ Er sah Jimmy für einen Moment einfach nur an. „Jetzt liegt es an dir“, sagte er leise.  
  
„Aber...“, sagte Jimmy und es war ihm anzusehen, dass er verzweifelt nach einem Ausweg suchte, doch genauso deutlich war ihm auch anzusehen, dass zumindest ein Teil seines Körpers sehr von dieser Idee angetan war.  
  
„Drei – zwei - Verdammt, Jimmy! Du willst es doch auch!“, rief Chazz und deutete auf Jimmys Unterkörper woraufhin eine flammende Röte in Jimmys Wangen schoss.  
  
„Ist ja gut! Ich mach es! Aber hör mit dieser Zählerei auf!“, rief Jimmy fast flehentlich.  
  


**OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO**

  
  
  
Chazz stand mit gespreizten Beinen vor dem Küchentisch und versuchte, seinen Oberkörper so bequem wie möglich auf der harten Tischplatte zu platzieren.  
Hinter seinem Rücken fummelte Jimmy immer noch mit dem Kondom herum.  
  
„Und jetzt?“, hörte er seinen Partner mit angespannter Stimme fragen.  
  
„Gleitmittel. Vorbereiten… und bevor du fragst, womit und was – versuch logisch zu denken“, erwiderte Chazz genauso angespannt. Er wollte nur noch, dass alles so schnell wie möglich vorbei war. Was war das nur für eine Schnapsidee von ihm gewesen. Aber jetzt hing er hier schon mal halbnackt über dem Küchentisch (T-Shirt und Socken hatte er angelassen) – dann konnte er es genauso gut auch durchziehen. Wenn es ihm Jimmy zurückbrachte, sollte es ihm Recht sein. Außerdem war er kein feiges Huhn, das mittendrin Panik bekam und auf und davon flatterte. Er doch nicht!  
  
„Ich soll da… mit meinen Fingern?“  
  
Chazz unterdrückte ein gequältes Stöhnen.  
„Ja!“, sagte er mit ungehaltenem Unterton, der seine Nervosität kaschieren sollte. „Aber du darfst es auch gerne sein lassen, wenn du willst, dass ich gleich die Nachbarschaft zusammenbrülle.“  
  
„Oh“, machte Jimmy leise. „Es würde dir also wehtun, wenn ich nicht…“  
  
„Genau“, unterbrach Chazz. „Und jetzt mach schon!“ Er spürte, wie Jimmy eine Hand auf seinen Rücken legte.  
  
„Nein“, sagte Jimmy sanft. „Mein Tempo.“ Die Hand bewegte sich federleicht über Chazz’ Rücken. „Ich will dir nicht wehtun.“ Eine zweite Hand gesellte sich zu der ersten und gemeinsam bewegten sie sich streichelnd zu Chazz’ Hintern und Chazz hatte gegen Jimmys Tempo nicht wirklich etwas einzuwenden.  
  
Jimmy nahm sich viel Zeit um Chazz’ zu massieren und zu streicheln. Chazz’ Anspannung nahm dadurch etwas ab, doch seine Nervosität blieb und steigerte sich sogar noch beträchtlich, als er nach einem überraschend sanften Kuss auf seinen Rücken hörte, wie Jimmy den Deckel der Gleitgel-Tube aufschnappen ließ. Es raschelte noch ein wenig und dann lag wieder eine der Hände beruhigend auf seinem Rücken.  
  
Chazz stellte überrascht fest, dass er unbewusst die Luft angehalten hatte. Er zwang sich, ruhig ein- und auszuatmen, bis er eine Berührung an seiner Öffnung spürte.  
Er unterdrückte ein hysterisch anmutendes Kichern. Das Gleitgel war kalt und Jimmy hatte sich offensichtlich ein weiteres Kondom über seinen Finger gezogen, der jetzt langsam in ihn eindrang.  
  
Einen Finger im Hintern zu haben war für Chazz nun nicht wirklich neu. Allerdings war es der erste Finger eines Mannes. Aber ein Finger war okay. Es fühlte sich auch gar nicht schlecht an. Eigentlich spürte er nicht wirklich etwas, doch seine Männlichkeit, die bis dahin ziemlich schlaff gewesen war, zeigte nun wieder etwas Interesse an den Geschehnissen. Und das war gut.  
  
Der Finger verschwand und Chazz hörte Jimmy unsicher fragen: „Wie viel soll ich…?“  
  
„Bis zu drei… drei sollten genügen“, antwortete Chazz und schluckte, um seine plötzlich trockene Kehle zu befeuchten.  
  
„Okay“, sagte Jimmy und tat, wie ihm empfohlen. Zumindest fühlte es sich nach zwei Fingern an. Und auch das war nicht wirklich übel. Es war auch immer noch nicht wirklich schmerzhaft. Etwas unangenehm vielleicht – oder doch eher nur ungewohnt? Chazz verweilte ein wenig bei dieser Frage, konnte sie jedoch nicht wirklich schlüssig beantworten.  
  
Erst als Jimmy zu drei Fingern überging, schnappte Chazz nach Luft.  
Gott – warum brannte das so? Es tat immer noch nicht wirklich weh, aber es fühlte sich einfach viel zu… _voll_ an. Aber wenn Jimmy ihm nach dieser Aktion wieder vertraute, dann würde er dieses Opfer gerne bringen.  
  
„Oh, Chazz…“, hauchte Jimmy leise, was Chazz von seiner misslichen Lage kurzfristig ablenkte. Gefiel das seinem Partner etwa? Chazz spitzte die Ohren und tatsächlich hörte er wieder dieses leise Wimmern, das bislang immer ein Anzeichen für Jimmys steigende Erregung gewesen war.  
  
Vor Chazz’ geistigem Auge entstanden wieder die Bilder eines erregt wimmernden Jimmys und ein heißer Schauer lief über seinen Rücken. Das Wimmern erklang erneut, Chazz’ Knie wurden angenehm weich und plötzlich hörte auch das Brennen auf. Chazz atmete erleichtert aus und spürte, wie er sich dabei automatisch noch mehr entspannte und die Finger fühlten sich immer besser und besser an.  
  
„Chazz…“, flüsterte Jimmy heiser.  
  
„Ja… mach…“, murmelte Chazz zurück und verfluchte sich selbst, dass er dabei so ungeduldig klang.  
  
Die Finger verschwanden und kaum eine Sekunde später drückte etwas anderes gegen Chazz’ Öffnung. Bevor Chazz noch den Gedanken - dass es sich hierbei um Jimmys Erektion handeln musste – zu Ende bringen konnte, war er schon in ihn eingedrungen.  
Chazz biss sich auf die Lippen um sein teils überraschtes, teils eindeutig wollüstiges Stöhnen zu unterdrücken. Er glitt so unglaublich leicht in ihn hinein, dass es Chazz beinahe den Atem verschlug. Doch dann spürte er die Hände seines Partners an seiner Hüfte und er versuchte, nicht wieder zu verkrampfen.  
Es gelang ihm nicht wirklich, denn jetzt fing es tatsächlich an wehzutun. Chazz verfluchte sich, dass er diese bescheuerte Idee gehabt hatte und schwor sich, so etwas nie wieder zu tun, in seinem ganzen Leben nicht, als Jimmy anfing, sich in ihm zu bewegen.  
  
Chazz japste auf und Jimmy hielt sofort still.  
  
„Was ist, Chazz? Habe ich dir weh getan?“, fragte er leicht panisch.  
  
„Nein, verdammt!“, fluchte Chazz ungehalten. „Beweg endlich deinen Hintern!“  
  
„Bist du dir sicher?“  
  
„JA!“ schrie Chazz und stöhnte leise, als Jimmy tatsächlich wieder anfing, sich zögernd in ihm zu bewegen.  
  
Oh ja… da war es wieder… dieses absolut geile Gefühl… es fühlte sich an, als ob in seinem Innersten alles ganz langsam zu Lava verschmelzen würde und er spürte, wie er einen erstklassigen Ständer bekam.  
  
Allmählich wurden Jimmys Bewegungen härter, fordernder, länger und mit jedem dieser Stöße versank Chazz tiefer in einer Spirale der Lust, wie er sie noch nie empfunden hatte. Es war nicht diese drängende, zielgerichtete Erregung die er sonst empfand. Nein, das hier war sanfter, pulsierender und gleichzeitig aufwühlender.  
Er dankte Gott, dass Jimmy für einen Anfänger verdammt lange durchhielt.  
  
Als er Jimmy hinter sich stöhnen hörte, warf Chazz ebenfalls alle Zurückhaltung über Bord. Sein Mund gab eine gemurmelte Litanei im Stil von _„weiter so, nicht aufhören, bittebitte nicht aufhören“_ von sich und hoffte, dass Jimmy zu sehr mit sich selbst beschäftigt war um sich hinterher noch daran zu erinnern und ihn damit aufzuziehen.  
Doch in diesem Moment hätte es ihm nicht gleichgültiger sein können, was Jimmy von ihm dachte, so lange er nicht damit aufhörte ihn förmlich durch diesen Küchentisch zu vögeln.  
  
Immer, wenn er glaubte, es wäre absolut unmöglich noch mehr Lust zu empfinden ohne den Verstand zu verlieren, katapultierte ihn Jimmy in eine noch höhere Stufe der Ekstase. Die Tischplatte vor seinen Augen verschwamm und er schloss die Augen. Seine gestammelten Satzfetzen gingen in ein heiseres Keuchen über und sein Herz hämmerte gegen seinen Brustkorb.  
Wie durch einen Nebel hörte er Jimmy seinen Namen rufen und wie eine Sturmflut brach sein Orgasmus über ihn herein.  
  
Er kam in pulsierenden Wellen, die ewig zu dauern schienen und noch während er völlig benommen nach Atem rang, schrie seine letzte überlebende Gehirnzelle _„Nochmal! Nochmal!“_  
  
Nur langsam kehrte die Welt um ihn herum wieder in sein Bewusstsein zurück. Als erstes spürte er Jimmys heißen Atem auf seinem verschwitzen Rücken und als nächstes Jimmys Gewicht auf seinem Oberkörper. Er löste langsam seine Hände von der Tischkante, in die sich seine Finger verkrallt hatten, ohne dass ihm dies bewusst geworden wäre und ein letzter Schauer überlief ihn, als er begriff, dass er den verdammt besten Höhepunkt seines Lebens gehabt hatte, ohne dass irgendjemand seine Erektion berührt hatte.  
  
Warum hatte er eigentlich sein Leben bislang damit verschwendet Frauen flachzulegen, anstatt sich selbst flachlegen zu lassen?  
  
„Das war einfach unglaublich“, murmelte Chazz mit rauer Stimme und er hörte wie Jimmy leise „Mmmhhmmm“ machte. „Wollen wir…“ Chazz versagte die Stimme. „… unter die Dusche?“, fragte er schließlich. „Du zuerst.“  
  
„Danke“, nuschelte Jimmy schläfrig und richtete sich auf. Er warf Chazz noch einen scheuen Blick zu, als ob er etwas sagen wollte und ging dann doch wortlos zur Küche hinaus.  
  
Chazz sah ihm nach und verfluchte sich für seine Feigheit. Warum hatte er es nicht einfach gesagt? Warum hatte er nicht einfach gefragt: _„Wollen wir gleich noch Mal? Das war der verdammt geilste Sex meines Lebens!“_  
  
Er hatte es nicht getan, weil er vor Jimmys Reaktion Angst gehabt hatte.  
Wahrscheinlich hätte sein Partner ein angewidertes Gesicht gezogen und etwas wie _„Ich bin doch nicht schwul!“_ und _„Ich liebe Katie“_ gesagt und irgendwie hatte Chazz das sichere Gefühl, dass er das nicht überlebt hätte.  
  
  
Sie sprachen an diesem Abend nicht mehr miteinander. Als Chazz endlich das Bad verließ und ihr Schlafzimmer betrat schlief Jimmy bereits – oder zumindest tat er so.  
  


**OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO**

  
  
Als Chazz am nächsten Morgen die Küche betrat, lehnte Jimmy am Kühlschrank und löffelte im Stehen seine geliebten Fruit Loops.  
  
Chazz setzte sich mit einer Mischung aus Trotz, Herausforderung und betonter Gleichgültigkeit dennoch auf seinen üblichen Platz, doch wenn er Jimmys Blick irgendeine Bedeutung beimaß, dann war sein Einfall, gestern den Küchentisch zu benutzen wohl doch nicht eine seiner brillanteren Ideen gewesen.  
  
„Hast du gut geschlafen?“, fragte Jimmy schließlich und stellte seine leere Schüssel in Spüle.  
  
Chazz machte lediglich „Mmmmhhh“, weil er nicht wusste, was er sonst sagen sollte. Er konnte ja wohl kaum zugeben, dass er kaum ein Auge zugemacht hatte. Noch dazu wo er nicht mal selbst richtig wusste, warum er nicht hatte schlafen können.  
  
„War ich…“, fing Jimmy an und biss sich dann auf die Unterlippe. „War es… adäquat?“  
  
Chazz schenkte ihm einen langen Blick.  
„Wenn du damit meinst, ob du gut warst, dann kann ich dir sagen, dass Katie keinen Grund zur Klage haben wird“, erwiderte er schärfer als beabsichtigt.  
  
„Nein, das meine ich nicht“, sagte Jimmy. „Ich wollte wissen, ob es… ob es dir gefallen hat.“  
  
„Mir?“, fragte Chazz verblüfft. Worauf wollte sein Partner denn jetzt hinaus? Aber egal – er würde auf gar keinen Fall die Wahrheit sagen. „Darum ging es doch gar nicht“, erwiderte er ausweichend.  
  
Jimmy wirkte bei dieser Antwort geknickt.  
„Ja, ich weiß. Es ging um Vertrauen…“  
  
Chazz’ Herz fing wieder an wie verrückt zu klopfen.  
„Genau… und vertraust du mir jetzt wieder?“  
  
„Chazz… du bist der beste Freund, den ein Mensch überhaupt haben kann. Genaugenommen bist du der einzigste Freund, den ich jemals hatte“, meinte Jimmy mit leichter Bitterkeit. „Aber deshalb bin ich umso froher, dass gerade _du_ dieser Freund bist. Was du für mich getan hast…“ Er brach ab und machte eine vage Handbewegung. „Dafür werde ich dir nie genug danken können.“  
  
Chazz war vielleicht ein unsensibler Mistkerl, aber sogar er erkannte, wenn ihm ausgewichen wurde. Freunde also… aber vertrauen würde ihm Jimmy so schnell nicht wieder. Er fuhr sich mit einer Hand über sein Gesicht.  
„Schon recht“, murmelte er müde.  
  
„Ich gehe übrigens morgen Abend wieder mit Katie aus“, sagte Jimmy vielleicht eine Spur zu fröhlich.  
  
„Du hast keine Zeit verloren, um sie anzurufen, hm?“, meinte Chazz spitz.  
  
„Und das sollten wir auch nicht“, erwiderte Jimmy leichthin. „Wir sollten in einer halben Stunde bei Jesse sein und ich muss noch meine Sporttasche packen.“ Mit diesen Worten verließ er die Küche.  
  
Chazz ließ seinen Kopf auf die Tischplatte sinken.  
Super.  
Jimmy würde Katie vögeln.  
Das war so sicher wie das Amen in der Kirche.  
Er stöhnte.  
Sein Leben war so was von vorbei.  
  
  


**OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO**

  
  
  
  
**Ende Teil** **7**   
**Fortsetzung folgt**


	8. Chapter 8

**Teil 8**  
  
  
Irgendwie war es der Zeit gelungen, nicht stehen zu bleiben, sondern stetig zu verstreichen.  
Jimmy war auf sein Date mit Katie gegangen und Chazz - der es alleine nicht ausgehalten hatte - hatte sich ein Taxi gerufen und in die Stadt fahren lassen.  
Anfangs war er eine Weile ziellos herumgelaufen und bevor er schließlich doch den Weg zu einem Sex-Shop einschlug.  
  
Dort angekommen, betrachtete er eine zeitlang gelangweilt die zahlreichen Spielzeuge, Magazine und Bücher, bevor er in den nächsten Raum ging, um sich bei den DVDs umzusehen. Sein Blick fiel sehr rasch auf ein Cover, welches von zwei Männern geziert wurde. Er wandte peinlich berührt seinen Blick ab und ging auf die Suche nach etwas mit möglichst großen Titten. Doch - für sein eigenes Empfinden - ungewöhnlich oft gerieten ihm stattdessen schwule Pornos zwischen die Finger.  
Nachdenklich starrte er auf ein Cover, welches einen halbentblößten, hübschen, blonden Jüngling in einer sehr provokanten Pose zeigte.  
Es sprach ihn überhaupt nicht an.  
Aber warum war er dann so hinter Jimmy her?  
Vielleicht war es wirklich an der Zeit, etwas über sich selbst herauszufinden – auch wenn ihm das Ergebnis womöglich nicht gefallen würde. Doch _The Chazz_ hatte noch nie vor einer Herausforderung gekniffen.  
Mit energischen Schritten ging er zu den Videokabinen um sich einen Schwulen-Porno anzusehen.  
  


**OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO**

  
  
  
Chazz war sehr gründlich vorgegangen. Als er nach einer guten Stunde den Sex-Shop verließ, hatte er nicht nur zwei Schwulen-Pornos begutachtet, sondern auch einen Film mit lesbischen Szenen und einer deutlich heterosexuellen Handlung.  
Doch er war einer Erklärung für seinen derzeitigen Gemütszustand immer noch nicht näher gekommen, denn alle - ausnahmslos ALLE - Filmchen hatten ihn kalt gelassen.  
Was war nur mit ihm los? Wo war der sexsüchtige Chazz hin, der schon einen Ständer bekam, wenn er in der Obstabteilung des Supermarktes Melonen auslagen?  
Er war durchaus darauf gefasst gewesen, Ende seiner _Nachforschungen_ festzustellen, dass die jahrelange Eiskunstlauferei nun ihren Tribut gefordert und er nun doch homosexuell geworden war. Doch nachdem er sich in der Videokabine über eine halbe Stunde männlichen Pornodarstellern bei ihrer Arbeit zugesehen hatte und sich bei ihm nichts gerührt hatte, musste er diese Möglichkeit nun wohl doch ausschließen.  
Sicher wäre er nicht wirklich darüber erfreut gewesen, doch es wäre immerhin eine Erklärung dafür gewesen, warum Jimmy ihm so unter die Haut ging.  
Doch jetzt wusste er immer noch nicht was mit ihm los war und er hatte zudem noch Zeit und Geld verschwendet.  
  
Chazz winkte sich ein Taxi heran, nannte dem Fahrer die Adresse der Hütte ihres Trainers und ließ sich auf den Rücksitz fallen. Während der ganzen Fahrt starrte er tief in Gedanken versunken aus dem Seitenfenster - ohne sich der nächtlichen Szenerie überhaupt bewusst zu werden.  
Er war damit beschäftigt, seine derzeitige Situation zusammenzufassen.  
  
Okay, er hatte sein Leben lang geglaubt, hetero zu sein - und das hatte in den letzten Jahren auch wunderbar funktioniert. Doch dann war Jimmy in sein Leben getreten und hatte diese Annahme auf den Kopf gestellt. Allerdings hatte er jetzt feststellen müssen, dass er auch nicht homosexuell war.  
Was blieb da noch? War er vielleicht Bi?  
Chazz widmete diesem Einfall einige Zeit um ihn schließlich wieder zu verwerfen.  
Wenn er bi wäre, dann hätten ihn ausnahmslos alle Pornos scharf gemacht, anstatt überhaupt nichts bei ihm auszulösen.  
Vielleicht war er einfach nur krank.  
Er schüttelte unwillig den Kopf.  
Aber was war er dann?  
Jimmy-sexuell?  
So ein Quatsch.  
Dennoch... es war nicht von der Hand zu weisen, dass sein blonder Partner seit Tagen in einem Maß seine Gedanken beherrschte, wie noch nie ein Mensch zuvor.  
  
  


**OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO**

  
  
  
Als Chazz aus dem Taxi stieg, fiel ihm auf, dass im Haus Licht brannte. War Jimmy vielleicht schon zurück?  
Er unterdrückte krampfhaft die leise aufkeimende Hoffnung, dass das Date grauenhaft gelaufen war und eilte so schnell er konnte zur Eingangstür.  
  
"Jimmy?"  
  
"Ich würde gerne von dir wissen, wo er steckt!", erklang die Stimme ihres Trainers aus der Küche und einen Augenblick später trat er persönlich in das Wohnzimmer und musterte Chazz mit einer gewissen übellaunigen Haltung. "Wo hast du überhaupt gesteckt? Ich komme nach Hause in dem Glauben euch beide gesund und durchtrainiert vorzufinden und stattdessen seid ihr beide ausgeflogen und treibt euch weiß-Gott-wo herum."  
  
Chazz ging automatisch in Verteidigungshaltung.  
" _Ich_ war lediglich ein wenig in der Stadt um mir die Beine zu vertreten. Und was Jimmy angeht..." Es kostete ihn ein wenig Überwindung weiterzusprechen. "Der ist mit diesem van-Waldenberg-Mädchen auf einem Date - was ich schwerlich hätte verhindern können, denn ich bin schließlich nicht sein verdammtes Kindermädchen!", schloss er mit trotziger Herausforderung.  
  
Ihr Trainer legte seine Stirn in Falten.  
„Er ist schon wieder mit diesem Mädchen aus? Ist das was Ernstes?“  
  
Bei diesen Worten breitete sich ein eiskaltes Gefühl in Chazz’ Nacken aus, das er vergeblich versuchte zu ignorieren.  
„Woher soll ich das wissen“, würgte er hervor. „Und macht euch nur ja nicht zu viele Sorgen um mich und mein Bein. Jimmy und sein Liebesleben ist ja um sooo viel wichtiger“, schloss er ätzend und wollte mit einem übertriebenen Humpeln an dem älteren Mann vorbeigehen.  
  
Doch dieser hielt ihn mit einem merkwürdigen Gesichtsausdruck auf.  
„Hast ja Recht. Tut mir leid“, meinte er wortkarg. „Wie geht es deinem Knöchel?“  
  
Etwas besänftigt gab Chazz Auskunft.  
  
„Das klingt doch gar nicht so schlecht“, kommentierte der Trainer und warf einen prüfenden Blick auf Chazz. „Und du siehst auch nicht so schlecht aus, wie ich befürchtete hatte. Du scheinst deine Diät ganz gut eingehalten zu haben.“ Er befühlte skeptisch Chazz’ Schultern und Oberarme und schien zufrieden. „Gar nicht übel“, murmelte er. „Ich glaube, wir können es riskieren morgen wieder aufs Eis zu gehen.“  
  
Bevor Chazz seiner Freude darüber gebührend Ausdruck verleihen konnte, schwang die Haustür auf und Jimmy trat ein.  
Im ersten Moment wirkte er auf Chazz etwas derangiert, verwirrt und gleichzeitig verärgert, doch als Jimmy seinen Trainer sah, änderte sich seine Miene so schnell, dass Chazz nicht sicher war, ob er sich nicht nur eingebildet hatte.  
  
„Wir haben dich erst in ein paar Tagen erwartet!“, rief Jimmy erfreut aus und schüttelte dem älteren Mann die Hand.  
  
„Meine Großtante Mabel und ich…“, ihr Trainer machte eine vage Handbewegung. „Wir haben uns noch nie besonders gut verstanden.“ Dann musterte er die beiden Eiskunstläufer kritisch. „Habt ihr eigentlich eine Ahnung, wie spät es schon ist? Wenn ihr morgen wirklich wieder aufs Eis wollt, dann rate ich euch, in spätestens fünf Minuten im Bett zu liegen und tief und fest zu schlafen!“  
  
  


**OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO**

  
  
  
Kaum waren Chazz und Jimmy alleine in ihrem Zimmer, fiel Chazz auf, dass dieser merkwürdige, verwirrte Ausdruck Jimmy’s Gesicht wieder beherrschte.  
Doch während er noch mit sich haderte, ob er seinen Partner danach fragen sollte, hatte dieser schon angefangen, ihm in einem gedämpften Flüsterton Vorwürfe zu machen.  
  
„Das ist alles deine Schuld!“  
  
„Meine Schuld?“, gab Chazz – ebenfalls flüsternd - perplex zurück. „Hey, warum flüstern wir eigentlich?“  
  
„Es muss nicht jeder hören, dass wir streiten“, gab Jimmy mit Nachdruck zurück.  
  
„Wir streiten?“, fragte Chazz begriffsstutzig. „Könntest du mir dann auch vielleicht netterweise mitteilen _worüber_ wir streiten – oder _warum_?“  
  
„Ich war mit Katie aus...“, fing Jimmy an und stockte sofort wieder. Er wirkte hin- und hergerissen. „Und sie… sie hat…“  
  
„Sie hat dich wieder nicht rangelassen“, interpretierte Chazz genervt. „Und das soll jetzt meine Schuld sein?“  
  
„Nein! Sie hat mich rangelassen, aber ich habe keinen hochgekriegt!“, brach es aus Jimmy heraus und er schlug sich sofort danach – entsetzt über sich selbst – die Hände vor den Mund.  
  
„Was?!“, keuchte Chazz.  
  
„Ich werde das nicht wiederholen“, nuschelte Jimmy und lief knallrot an.  
  
Chazz fühlte, wie sich seine Kehle zusammenschnürte.  
„Und dass du keinen hochgekriegt hast… _das_ ist meine Schuld?“, fragte er unsicher. Er wusste nicht, was er davon halten sollte. Einerseits war es für ihn die beste Neuigkeit seit Tagen, andererseits schien Jimmy nicht erfreut darüber zu sein… im Gegenteil! Das konnte Chazz wiederum nachvollziehen – welcher Mann freute sich schon über einen Hänger? Er würde das ganz sicher nicht. Dennoch kapierte er nicht, was wirklich in Jimmy vorging. Sollten sie jetzt nicht in irgendeiner Form übereinander herfallen um eine Nacht voller Leidenschaft, Blow-Jobs und Anal-Verkehr zu verbringen, nachdem diese Katie-Sache offensichtlich abgehakt war? Aber wenn er sich Jimmy so ansah, dann lag diese Wunschvorstellung in weiter Ferne.  
Was also lief hier ab?  
  
„Ja, das ist deine Schuld!“, sagte Jimmy in anklagendem Tonfall. „Du… du und dein _Unterricht_.“ Er zog eine Grimasse und wandte dann seinen Blick ab. „Du hast mich verdorben“, sagte er leise, doch in Chazz’ Ohren klangen die Worte so laut nach, als ob Jimmy sie lauthals gebrüllt hätte.  
  
„Wer hat zuallererst diesen Unterricht gewollt: du oder ich?“, gab Chazz zurück. Seine ganze Brust tat ihm weh und er wusste nicht warum. Aber irgendwie ahnte er, dass das noch nicht alles gewesen war, was Jimmy auf dem Herzen hatte und dass ihm das Schlimmste noch bevorstand.  
  
„Ich“, gab Jimmy überraschender Weise mit gepresster Stimme zu und Chazz verschlug es vor so viel Ehrlichkeit die Sprache. „Aber wenn ich gewusst hätte…“ Jimmy unterbrach sich und biss sich auf die Lippen. „Ich hätte es beenden müssen… ich hätte es gar nicht erst so weit kommen lassen dürfen…“, sagte er halb zu sich selbst. „Ich hätte…“  
  
„Was _hättest_ du?“, wollte Chazz wissen. „ _Was_ , zur Hölle?!“  
  
„Ich hätte es beenden müssen, bevor ich mich in dich verliebt habe“, schleuderte ihm Jimmy entgegen.  
  
Stille senkte sich über die beiden Männer.  
Chazz konnte seinen Partner nur anstarren. Jimmy hatte sich in ihn verliebt – aber… dann war doch alles in Butter? Er war verrückt nach Jimmy und Jimmy war in ihn verliebt. Halleluja! Wo war der Sekt?  
Doch eine leise Stimme in Chazz’ Hinterkopf riet ihm von überstürzten Freudenausbrüchen ab, denn Jimmy wirkte nach dieser Beichte alles andere als glücklich. Und das, obwohl er den Kopf hoch hielt und Chazz’ Blick nicht auswich, sondern ihn fast trotzig erwiderte.  
  
„Mir ist das mindestens so unangenehm wie dir“, brach Jimmy das Schweigen. „Du brauchst also keine Angst zu haben, dass ich mich dir in irgendeiner Form aufdrängen werde. Ich bin mir sicher, dass es sich nur um eine… um eine vorübergehenden Gefühls-Verwirrung handelt und dass es mit der Zeit auch wieder vorbeigehen wird.“  
  
Chazz fühlte sich, als ob er gegen eine Betonwand gelaufen wäre. Sein ganzer Körper fühlte sich taub an. Jimmy war wohl nicht mehr in Katie verliebt, aber er hasste es, in ihn verliebt zu sein.  
Sein Leben war tatsächlich vorbei. Wie sollte er jetzt noch mit Jimmy als Paar antreten?  
Tausend Fragen, Gedanken und Bitten schossen durch Chazz’ Hirn, doch am Ende brachte er kein einziges Wort über die Lippen.  
  
„Glaub mir – ich wollte mich wirklich nie in dich verlieben“, beteuerte Jimmy. „Ausgerechnet in dich… ich hatte immer geglaubt… wenn ich mich einmal verliebe, dann in jemanden, der… kultivierter ist und gepflegter und nicht immer so unanständige Sachen sagt. Jemand, der nicht isst wie ein Schwein und der nicht schnarcht und nicht überall diese Haare hat – eben jemand wie…“ Er brach mit einer hilflosen Geste ab.  
  
 _„Katie_ “, vollendete Chazz in Gedanken Jimmy’s Satz und spürte, wie ihm übel wurde.  
  
Jimmy strich sich durch die Haare und fuhr mit festerer Stimme fort: „Und deshalb bin ich auch davon überzeugt, dass das, was ich im Moment für dich… dass es vorbeigehen wird und wir wieder Freunde sein können.“  
  
Chazz glaubte das typische, unheilvolle Knacken von berstendem Eis zu hören und in diesem unpassendsten Augenblick aller Zeiten begriff Chazz Michael Michaels, dass er Jimmy MacElroy liebte.  
Dass er zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben wirklich und wahrhaftig jemanden liebte. Und dieser Jemand wollte ihn nicht.  
  
Sein Leben war so was von vorbei.  
  
  


**OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO**

  
  
  
In dieser Nacht fand Chazz sehr lange keinen Schlaf.  
Er wälzte sich hin und her und ging in Gedanken immer wieder alles durch, was Jimmy zu ihm gesagt hatte, bis ihm irgendwann aufging, dass Jimmy es nicht grundsätzlich abgelehnt hatte, einen Mann zu lieben.  
Ruckartig setzte sich Chazz in seinem Bett auf und schlug sich dabei den Kopf an. Er hatte mal wieder vergessen, dass er nicht mehr im oberen Bett schlief.  
Lautlos fluchend rieb er sich den Kopf. Erst als die schlimmsten Schmerzen nachgelassen hatten, war er im Stande Jimmy’s Anschuldigungen unter dieser neuen Erkenntnis Punkt für Punkt zu durchleuchten.  
Es hatte ihn tatsächlich nicht gestört, dass Chazz ein _Mann_ war.  
Es hatte ihn nur gestört, _wie_ er sich manchmal benahm. Und obwohl das so war, war Jimmy dennoch der Anziehungskraft des _Chazz_ erlegen.  
Also brauchte er nur einige seiner Gewohnheiten abzulegen und Jimmy würde es nicht mehr so furchtbar finden, in Chazz verliebt zu sein. _The Chazz_ konnte auf Dauer niemand widerstehen!  
Ein zuversichtliches Grinsen breitete sich auf Chazz’ Gesicht aus.  
Jimmy würde ihm gehören und dann würde er sich von Jimmy bis in alle Ewigkeit das Hirn rausvögeln lassen… im Bett… unter der Dusche… im Umkleideraum… mit diesen zuversichtlichen Träumen fand Chazz endlich Schlaf.  
  
  


**OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO**

  
  
  
Doch gleich am nächsten Morgen wurde Chazz’ Entschlossenheit, sich zu ändern, um Jimmy für sich zu gewinnen, auf die erste Probe gestellt.  
Er kam – ordentlich angezogen! – in die Küche, wo ihr Trainer und Jimmy schon mit dem Frühstück auf ihn warteten.  
  
Jimmy löffelte konzentriert sein Müsli und gab sich so betont normal, dass es schon wieder verkrampft wirkte.  
  
„Eier?“, hörte Chazz den Trainer fragen, der ihm die noch fast halbvolle Pfanne mit Rührei anbot. Chazz wollte schon heißhungrig danach greifen, doch dann fiel ihm ein, dass Jimmy der Ansicht war, er wäre immer noch zu dick.  
  
„Ähm, nein“, lehnte er ab, während er noch einen letzten, wehmütigen Blick auf die Rühreier warf. Resigniert holte er sich einen Joghurt aus dem Kühlschrank. „Ich brauche nicht noch mehr…“ _Eier_ hatte er sagen wollen und sich dazu vielsagend zwischen die Beine fassen. Doch er biss sich gerade noch rechtzeitig auf die Zunge, denn Jimmy hatte seine Scherze immer schon für obszön gehalten und sich daran gestört. Er räusperte sich, als ob er sich verschluckt hätte und sagte dann: „Ich brauche nicht noch mehr Cholesterin.“  
  
Ihr Trainer starrte ihn an, als ob ihm über Nacht ein zweiter Kopf gewachsen wäre. Doch dann sagte er lediglich: „Wird auch Zeit, dass du endlich vernünftig wirst, Michaels.“  
  
Chazz warf einen flüchtigen Blick auf Jimmy, der weiter konzentriert sein Müsli löffelte.  
 _„Alles für dich, Prinzessin“_ dachte er und widmete sich dann mit grimmiger Entschlossenheit seinem Joghurt.  
  


**OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO**

  
  
Ende Teil 8  
Fortsetzung folgt


	9. Chapter 9

** Teil 9 **

 

Seit seinem – im Nachhinein betrachtet – völlig missglückten Date mit Katie, lebte Jimmy in seiner eigenen, persönlichen und höchst privaten Hölle.

Dabei hatte alles so gut angefangen!

Sie hatten sich in einem kleinen, gemütlichen Lokal getroffen. Jimmy hatte auf dem Weg dorthin noch Blumen für sie besorgt und sie hatte sich mit einem Kuss bedankt. Sie hatten ein Glas Wein getrunken und eine Kleinigkeit gegessen und dann waren sie spazieren gegangen. Sie hatten sich oft geküsst und es war schön gewesen. Irgendwann waren sie dann vor Katie’s Wohnungstür gestanden und sie hatte Jimmy einfach mit hinein genommen. Und Jimmy war ihr mit klopfendem Herzen gefolgt.  
Er hatte irgendwo gelesen, dass Sex erst richtig toll war, wenn dabei auch Liebe im Spiel wäre und er war deshalb fürchterlich aufgeregt. Er konnte es kaum erwarten, denn seine sexuellen Erlebnisse mit Chazz waren schon fulminant gewesen – wie absolut unglaublich musste es dann erst mit Katie sein, die er – im Gegensatz zu Chazz – auch noch liebte!

Zumindest hatte er bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch in diesem Glauben gelebt. Doch bereits eine halbe Stunde später hatte er diese Annahme revidieren müssen, denn bei ihm hatte sich absolut nichts geregt. Rein gar nichts.

Sie hatten halbnackt auf ihrem Bett gesessen und er hatte Katie’s Brüste gestreichelt, die sich weich und warm und wirklich sehr gut angefühlt hatten - als sie ihn _dort_ berührt hatte.  
„ _Oh_ “ hatte sie nur gesagt, als sie entdeckt hatte, dass sich _dort_ noch überhaupt nichts getan hatte. Und dann war sie ein wenig von ihm weggerückt.

_„Ist dir nicht gut?“,_ hatte sie gefragt und er hatte heftig verneint und gemeint, es wäre alles in Ordnung. Doch sie hatte ihm – völlig zu Recht - nicht geglaubt und war aufgestanden.  
 _„Also doch…_ _schade…_ _“_ hatte sie gesagt und sich einen Bademantel angezogen und er hatte wie ein Idiot auf ihrem Bett gesessen.  
 _„Was –_ _also doch_ _?“_ hatte er wissen wollen.  
„ _Obwohl ich nicht mehr selbst_ _in Schlittschuhen auf dem Eis stehe_ _… ich kenne diesen Sport und ich habe festgestellt, dass die meisten Eiskunstläufer entweder einen Schuss weg haben oder… naja…“_ sie hatte mit den Schultern gezuckt und ihn auf eine merkwürdige Art und Weise angeblickt. _„…homosexuell sind.“_ Hatte sie mit ihrer sanften Stimme gesagt.  
 _„Du glaubst, dass ich… schwul bin?“_ Es hatte ihn einige Überwindung gekostet, dieses Wort auszusprechen.  
Sie hatte ihn mit großen Augen leicht mitleidig angesehen. „ _Du hast mir doch selbst gesagt, dass Chazz…“_  
Weiter war sie nicht gekommen, denn Jimmy war aufgesprungen und hatte entsetzt aufgeschrien. „ _CHAZZ?! Du glaubst… Chazz und… ICH_?“

Eine weitere halbe Stunde später hatte er auf der Straße gestanden und seither versuchte er, damit fertig zu werden, dass Katie Recht gehabt hatte.

Er hatte wirklich geglaubt, Katie zu lieben, doch allmählich begriff er, dass das, was er über Sex und Liebe gelesen hatte auf ihn voll zutraf und seine _Erfahrungen_ mit Chazz deshalb so atemberaubend gewesen war, weil er in Chazz verliebt war.

Dabei machte es Jimmy nicht sehr zu schaffen, dass er offensichtlich homosexuell war. Er war zwar – das musste er sich selbst eingestehen – ziemlich naiv und reichlich unerfahren, aber er hatte diese spezielle Möglichkeit dennoch nie ganz ausgeschlossen. Doch etwas anderes hatte er kategorisch ausgeschlossen: nämlich, dass das Ziel seiner Zuneigung jemand wie Chazz sein würde.  
Es konnte einfach nicht sein, dass er jemanden liebte, der billiges Aftershave benutzte, sich nicht regelmäßig die Hände wusch, mit offenem Mund kaute, der _Baywatch_ für Kunst und Picasso für Geschmiere hielt.

Mit so jemandem konnte und wollte er nicht sein restliches Leben verbringen. Eiskunstlaufen ja – aber leben und lieben? Niemals! Das konnte nicht funktionieren. Sie waren so grundverschieden.

Je länger Jimmy darüber nachdachte, desto sicherer war er sich, dass er nur einer vorübergehenden Verblendung erlegen war und dass sich seine vermeintliche Verliebtheit genauso rasch verflüchtigen würde, wie sie gekommen war.

Dennoch hatte er sich verwirrt, gedemütigt und verletzt gefühlt als er beim Haus ihres Trainers angekommen war – nur so konnte er sich im Nachhinein erklären, dass er Chazz seine ganzen Gedanken im Telegrammstil an den Kopf geworfen hatte.  
Außerdem hatte er ein unglaubliches Verlangen danach gehabt, irgendjemand die Schuld an seinem _Missgeschick_ mit Katie zu geben. Und Chazz war in diesem Zusammenhang als Sündenbock einfach ideal geeignet.

Er hatte ein wenig gehofft, dass er sich hinterher besser fühlen würde, doch diese Hoffnung hatte sich als trügerisch erwiesen.

Lediglich zwei seiner Ängste waren beschwichtigt worden.  
Chazz hielt ihn trotz allem nicht für einen Freak und sie würden weiterhin zusammen im Paarlaufen antreten.

Jimmy glaubte, dass es ihm auch nach seiner _Beichte_ leicht fallen würde, sich in Chazz’ Gegenwart unbefangen zu verhalten. Obwohl er jetzt begriffen hatte, dass er Chazz diese gewissen Gefühle entgegenbrachte, konnte er sich nicht vorstellen, dass das einen Unterschied machen würde. Schließlich waren diese Gefühle ja auch schon vorher da gewesen – auch wenn er selbst nichts davon geahnt hatte - und er hatte dennoch ganz normal mit Chazz zusammengelebt.

Doch bereits als Chazz am nächsten Morgen die Küche betrat, wurde Jimmy klar, dass nichts mehr so sein würde, wie vorher.

**OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO**

Später an diesem Tag standen sie zum ersten Mal seit Wochen wieder gemeinsam auf dem Eis. Obwohl sie sich jetzt durchaus Stunden in einer regulären Eissporthalle leisten konnten, hatten sie sich dem Vorschlag ihres Trainers angeschlossen, für ihre ersten Trainingseinheiten nach Chazz’ Verletzung wieder die Lagerhalle zu benutzen.

Jimmy war das mehr als Recht. Er fieberte zwar dem Eis entgegen und hätte zur Not auch auf einer zugefrorenen Pfütze seine Pirouetten gedreht, doch bereits auf dem Weg zur Lagerhalle überfiel ihn noch ein weiteres Fieber.  
Dieses Fieber äußerte sich in einer brennenden Sehnsucht, Chazz zu berühren. Doch das ging nun auf gar keinen Fall und musste um jeden Preis unterdrückt werden. Am Ende legte Chazz ihm das noch als schwuchteliges Anbaggern aus und _das_ wollte Jimmy auf gar keinen Fall.

Doch auf dem Eis würden sie sich berühren müssen und Jimmy fing an, nervös auf seiner Unterlippe herumzukauen, weil er befürchtete, dass ihn Chazz’ Berührungen in seinem derzeitigen verwirrten Gemütszustand sichtbar erregen könnten.  
Falls das passieren würde, wäre es vor Chazz und ihrem Trainer schon peinlich genug. Dabei konnte er nicht auch noch das gute Dutzend Neugieriger gebrauchen, die sich normalerweise in den Eissporthallen herumtrieben um die Eiskunstläufer beim Training zu beobachten.

Als es dann soweit war und er ihren Trainer wie durch einen dicken Nebel „ _Walzerposition_ “ rufen hörte, war Jimmy einer Ohnmacht nahe. Doch dann nahm Chazz seine Hand, als ob es das Selbstverständlichste auf der Welt wäre und in Jimmy’s Körper kam wieder Leben.

Es war ein unglaublich gutes Gefühl wieder auf dem Eis zu stehen - wieder mit _Chazz_ auf dem Eis zu stehen. Sie absolvierten einige Figuren und obwohl Chazz’ Hände dabei praktisch überall waren, war es für Jimmy glücklicher Weise völlig unerotisch. Ihre Trainingsstunde verschaffte ihm lediglich ein fast euphorisches Glücksgefühl. Vielleicht war es aber auch nur die Erleichterung, sich nicht selbst in Schande gebracht zu haben.

**OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO**

In den nächsten Wochen fiel es Jimmy tatsächlich leichter, einen normalen Umgang mit Chazz zu pflegen. Das lag vielleicht auch daran, dass Chazz auf eine merkwürdige Art und Weise zurückhaltender war als früher.  
Sie stritten kaum noch und Chazz nannte Jimmy auch nicht mehr „ _Prinzessin_ “ und nur zweimal war ihm die Floskel „ _pretty lady_ “ herausgerutscht. Jimmy hatte diese Spitznamen immer gehasst und konnte sich deshalb jetzt auch nicht eingestehen, dass es ihm fehlte auf diese Weise von Chazz tituliert zu werden.

Überhaupt schien sich Chazz verändert zu haben. Er kaufte sich öfter neue Kleidungsstücke, die sich von seinem bisherigen Stil so auffallend unterschieden, dass es sogar Jimmy bemerkte. Wirklich ins Auge gefallen war es ihm allerdings erst, als Chazz eines Tages ein cremefarbenes Rüschenhemd trug.  
Jimmy starrte ihn mit offenem Mund an und sogar ihr Trainer verschluckte sich an seinem Kaffee, als er Chazz in diesem Aufzug sah. Vielleicht hatten ihn aber auch nur die dazu passenden Lackschuhe geblendet.

„Was ist?“, fragte Chazz irritiert. „Noch nie einen gut angezogenen Mann gesehen?“

Ihr Trainer fing nun an zu husten und Jimmy klopfte ihm hilfreich auf den Rücken.  
„Ich frage mich nur, was aus deinen kunstvoll zerfetzten T-Shirts geworden ist“, japste der ältere Mann, als sich sein Husten gelegt hatte. „Hast du sie endlich einem Strip-Schuppen gespendet?“

Chazz murmelte daraufhin undeutlich etwas von „ _Imagewechsel_ “ und wirkte leicht beleidigt.

„Die Mozart- und Romantikwelle ist schon seit 20 Jahren vorbei“, meinte ihr Trainer kopfschüttelnd. „Such dir was anderes aus.“

„Mir gefällt es eigentlich“, sagte Jimmy und wusste selbst nicht, warum. „Aber vielleicht… wären weniger Rüschen besser?“, schlug er kleinlaut vor und fühlte, wie er rot wurde, weil es so aussah als ob Chazz sich über sein Kompliment freute.

„Weniger Rüschen?“, fragte er zurück sah Stirn runzelnd an sich hinab. „Wenn du meinst…“

Einen Tag später wünschte sich Jimmy, er hätte nichts dergleichen geäußert, denn Chazz erschien zum Frühstück in einem schmal geschnittenen, schlichten, dunkelgrünen Hemd, was keinen Zweifel mehr daran ließ, dass Chazz seine Diät und sein Training sehr ernst nahm. Chazz hatte keinen Bauch mehr und wirkte in dem Hemd geradezu unverschämt schlank und muskulös.  
Jimmy mobilisierte alle seine Kräfte, um nicht zu oft von seinem Müsli aufzuschauen, doch er hatte das Gefühl, dass ihm seine Bewunderung - und noch etwas anderes - offen ins Gesicht geschrieben stand.

**OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO**

 

Mittlerweile trainierten sie nicht mehr in der Lagerhalle, sondern hatten – wie alle anderen Eiskunstläufer auch –Übungszeiten in einer nahegelegenen Eissporthalle gebucht. Chazz’ Knöchel benahm sich vorbildlich und so befassten sie sich mit Würfen und einigen Hebefiguren.  
Sie waren noch nicht wieder weit genug, um etwas Neues auszuprobieren, weshalb Jimmy völlig überrascht war, als ihr Trainer sie während einer kurzen Pause fragte, ob sie sich schon Gedanken über ihr nächstes Programm gemacht hätten.  
Noch mehr überraschte es Jimmy allerdings, als Chazz eifrig nickte und sagte: „Ja – ich dachte an etwas Anspruchsvolles. Wie _Romeo und Julia_.“

Jimmy war vollauf damit beschäftigt, seine Kinnlade nicht auf den Fußboden fallen zu lassen. Er starrte Chazz einfach nur an, bis ihm einfiel, dass sich Chazz’ Bettlektüre in letzter Zeit ebenfalls stark verändert hatte.  
Oft schlief er auch mitten im Lesen ein, und Jimmy blieb es dann überlassen aus seinem oberen Bett zu klettern, Chazz das Buch – welches ihm jedes Mal auf die Brust fiel – aus den schlaffen Fingern zu ziehen und das Licht zu löschen.  
Jimmy war bislang nur froh gewesen, dass er bei diesen Gelegenheiten nicht mit Playboy- oder Hustler-Heftchen konfrontiert worden war. Er hatte nie wirklich auf die Titel geachtet, doch jetzt erinnerte er sich daran, dass Chazz „ _Krieg und Frieden_ “ gelesen hatte und auch der Name _Shakespeare_ hatte auf einigen Buchrücken geprangt.

Jimmy hatte sich nicht wirklich etwas dabei gedacht, doch nun sah er die Sache in einem anderen Licht.

Ihr Trainer wiegte zu Chazz’ Vorschlag bedächtig mit dem Kopf.  
„Zu ausgelutscht. Das hat man schon 100 Mal gesehen. Aber vielleicht etwas im Stil von _West Side Story_? Oder… _die Schöne und das Biest_?“

„Disney?“, gab Chazz zurück und wirkte angeekelt, als ob so etwas unter seiner Würde wäre und Jimmy’s Kinnlade drohte schon wieder abzustürzen.

„Nein – nicht diesen Kinderkram…“, wehrte ihr Trainer ab und Jimmy merkte schon, dass ihn die Idee gepackt hatte. „Disney hat sich da bei einem französischen Märchen aus dem 18. Jahrhundert mit dem Titel _la belle et la bete_ bedient _._ Daraus ließe sich etwas machen… ein Biest, das durch die Kraft der Liebe erlöst wird… ja, das ist gar nicht schlecht…“ Er musterte Chazz eingehend.

„Hey!“, machte dieser und wirkte gekränkt. „Ich bin keine Bestie!“

„Du wirst am Ende ein schöner, junger Prinz sein“, entgegnete ihr Trainer trocken. „Und du bekommst die Gelegenheit zu einem Kostümwechsel… mit der Option, deinen nackten Oberkörper zur Schau zu stellen – der, nebenbei bemerkt - mittlerweile tatsächlich vorzeigbar geworden ist.“

„Ich glaube nicht, dass dieser Urwald auf seiner Brust zu einem schönen, jungen Prinzen passt“, bemerkte Jimmy schnippisch und versuchte, den stechenden Schmerz in _seiner_ Brust loszuwerden, der ihn befallen hatte, als er sich Chazz’ nackten Oberkörper und tausende von entfesselten weiblichen Fans vorgestellt hatte. „Und außerdem werde ich nicht als _die Schöne_ auftreten.“ Er verschränkte die Arme vor seiner Brust.

„Dann eben _the Beauty and the Beast_ “, warf ihr Trainer sichtlich ungehalten ein. „ _Die_ _Schönheit_ als Neutrum.“

Jimmy hätte dazu schon noch etwas zu sagen gehabt, doch er war zu sehr davon abgelenkt, dass Chazz seinen Trainingsanzug ein Stück von seinem Hals wegzog um ausgiebig und mit deutlich nachdenklicher Miene seine Brustbehaarung zu mustern.

„In ein paar Wochen gibt es hier in der Nähe so eine Veranstaltung für irgendeinen guten Zweck. _Charity on Ice_ oder so etwas. Dort solltet ihr mit einem Programm auftreten. Nichts Aufregendes, aber auch nicht nur bloßes Schaulaufen, sondern was Solides, worauf man für den nächsten Wettkampf aufbauen kann“, schlug ihr Trainer vor. „Sagt mal, hört ihr mir überhaupt zu?“

**OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO**

Die nächsten Tage brütete ihr Trainer über Figurenkombinationen, die für Chazz’ Knöchel nicht zu anstrengend waren, obwohl Chazz sich mittlerweile darüber beschwerte, derart in Watte gepackt zu werden und die Ansicht vertrat, dass er und sein Knöchel wieder voll belastbar wären.

In der Zwischenzeit waren Chazz’ und Jimmy’s Tage mit zusätzlichen Stunden bei Jesse ausgefüllt um eine Choreographie zu entwickeln.  
Nach einer dieser Trainingseinheiten strebte Jimmy in Richtung Dusche und Umkleideraum, während Chazz zurückblieb, was Jimmy erst nach einigen Schritten auffiel. Er drehte sich um und sah, dass Chazz sich in angeregtem Flüsterton mit Jesse unterhielt.

„Kommst du?“, rief Jimmy zurück und warf einen argwöhnischen Blick auf Jesse’s ablehnenden und Chazz’ enthusiastischen Gesichtsausdruck.

„Geh schon vor“, winkte Chazz ab. „Ich komme dann nach. Ich habe noch etwas zu erledigen.“

Mit einem unguten Gefühl ging Jimmy schließlich allein nach Hause.  
Als er im Haus ihres Trainers angekommen war, hing an dessen Bürotür ein handgeschriebenes _Nicht-stören-Schild_ und Jimmy war froh, dass er Chazz’ Abwesenheit zumindest nicht sofort zu erklären hatte.

**OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO**

 

Erst nach zwei Stunden kam Chazz nach Hause. Das heißt… er kam nicht wirklich… vielmehr wurde er von Jesse gestützt und wankte mit gequälter Miene durch die Haustür.

„Oh mein Gott! Was ist passiert?“, schrie Jimmy entsetzt auf, doch Chazz stöhnte nur, ohne die Frage zu beantworten.

Jesse war Jimmy einen scharfen Blick zu - der diesen verwundert verstummen ließ - und löste sich dann aus Chazz’ Klammergriff.  
„Du nimmst jetzt eine Schmerztablette und legst dich schlafen“, schnauzte er Chazz nicht unfreundlich an. „Und du“, wandte er sich an Jimmy, „kommst mit.“

Jimmy sah unentschlossen Chazz nach, der sich ohne ein weiters Wort, aber offensichtlich schmerzgeplagt in Richtung Schlafzimmer trollte.  
„Jetzt!“, sagte Jesse mit Nachdruck, nahm Jimmy’s Jacke von der Garderobe und drückte sie ihm in die Hand.

„Wohin gehen wir denn?“, fragte Jimmy verwirrt.

„Nach draußen“, erwiderte Jesse einsilbig und verließ das Haus.

Jimmy schlüpfte in seine Jacke und folgte Jesse eilig - und noch viel verwirrter als vor fünf Minuten – nach draußen.

„Was ist mit Chazz los und warum sollte ich mit dir nach draußen kommen?“, fragte Jimmy argwöhnisch und reichlich aufgeregt, als er Jesse nach ein paar Schritten eingeholt hatte.

Jesse blieb stehen und fixierte Jimmy mit einem durchdringenden Blick.  
„Weil nicht jeder hören soll, was ich dir zu sagen habe“, antwortete er schlicht, aber mit ernster Stimme.

Jimmy war durch Jesse’s ungewohntes Verhalten angemessen eingeschüchtert und sagte daher vorerst lieber nichts mehr.

„Chazz hat so lange auf mich eingeredet, bis ich ihn zu meiner Kosmetikerin mitgenommen habe“, erklärte Jesse. „Und dort hat er sich dann seine Haare entfernen lassen.“ Er hielt kurz inne. „Brust und Rücken.“ Er hielt erneut inne und schluckte. „Mit Heißwachs.“

„Oh mein Gott“, entfuhr es Jimmy. Jetzt begriff er, warum Chazz wie ein geprügelter Hund durch die Gegend geschlichen war. Das musste entsetzlich weh tun. „Warum tut er denn so etwas?!“

Jesse rang offensichtlich um Fassung und fragte dann betont ruhig: „Ist dir in letzter Zeit nichts an Chazz aufgefallen?“

Jimmy druckste ein wenig herum.  
„Naja, schon…“, rückte er schließlich mit der Sprache heraus. „Er benimmt sich anders, er kauft sich Kleidung, die nicht nur schwarz oder rot ist und… er _liest_.“

„Außerdem hat er die Oper _la traviata_ auf seinem mp3-player und lässt sich freiwillig die Körperhaare aus der Haut reißen“, ergänzte Jesse trocken.

Jimmy machte große Augen. „Er hört freiwillig Opern?“ Als Jesse nickte, sackte Jimmy ein wenig in sich zusammen und murmelte traurig: „Mir fehlt der _alte_ Chazz.“

Jesse warf aufgebracht die Arme in die Höhe.  
„Dann sag ihm das gefälligst, bevor er sich noch umbringt!“

„Warum sollte er auf mich hören? Ausgerechnet auf mich?“

„Aus demselben Grund aus dem er diesen ganzen Quatsch macht! Weil er dich liebt!“, rief Jesse entnervt aus.

Jimmy spürte, dass seine Knie nachgaben.  
„Was?“, murmelte er perplex und fühlte, wie Jesse’s Hände nach ihm griffen und ihn in einer aufrechten Position hielten. „Das kann nicht sein.“

Jesse’s Gesichtsausdruck wurde weicher.  
„Jedes Mal, wenn du den Raum betrittst, geht in seinem Gesicht die Sonne auf. Glaub mir – er liebt dich. Und jetzt geh endlich zu ihm und sag ihm, dass einem Happy-End nichts mehr im Wege steht – denn dieses Affentheater mache ich nicht mehr länger mit!“

„Du weißt…“, hauchte Jimmy kraftlos.

„Ich weiß alles“, erwiderte Jesse mit einem breiten Grinsen und schubste Jimmy in Richtung Haustür zurück. „Na los, holde Schönheit – erlöse die Bestie und werde mit deinem schmucken Prinzen glücklich.“

 

**OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO**

 

Doch das war einfacher gesagt, als getan. Denn als Jimmy ihr Schlafzimmer mit heftig pochendem Herzen betrat, waren beide Betten leer. Chazz war nicht da. Auf dem Nachtschränkchen stand ein leeres Wasserglas und eine Packung Schmerzmittel, aus der zwei Tabletten fehlten.  
Eine hektische Durchsuchung des ganzen Hauses brachte nur die Erkenntnis, dass Chazz’ Schlittschuhe ebenfalls durch Abwesenheit glänzten. Schließlich entdeckte Jimmy an der Hintertür Fußspuren und da wusste er plötzlich, wo er Chazz finden würde.  
Nach einem kurzen Abstecher ins Badezimmer nahm Jimmy ebenfalls seine Schlittschuhe und hoffte mit bangem Herzen, dass ihn seine Ahnung nicht getrogen hatte und er Chazz tatsächlich in der alten Lagerhalle finden würde.

 

**OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO**

 

 

 

Ende Teil 9  
Fortsetzung folgt

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich werde in diesem Kapitel versuchen, eine Eiskunstlauf-Vorstellung zu beschreiben, obwohl ich von so etwas NULL Ahnung habe. Daher bitte ich euch: Seid nachsichtig mit mir und guckt euch mal die zwei Video an, die ich auf youtube gefunden habe. So oder so ähnlich hatte ich mir das nämlich vorgestellt.
> 
>  
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7GfjPSEk5Sg
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h4g7IGZ2Ls8

**Teil 10**  
  
  
Chazz hatte zwei Schmerztabletten genommen, doch sein Oberkörper war nach der Heißwachs-Tortur noch zu empfindlich um Jesse’s Rat zu befolgen und sich hinzulegen. Egal wie weich das Bett war. Das Beste, um Schmerzen zu vergessen war für ihn sowieso eine Übungsrunde auf dem Eis.  
Daher hatte er kurz entschlossen seine Schlittschuhe genommen und sich davongeschlichen.  
Jetzt war er hier in der Lagerhalle und drehte auf dem schmutzigen Eis einige Runden, bis er merkte, dass die Tabletten anfingen zu wirken. Ohne groß darüber nachzudenken, fing er an, das kleine Solo zu üben, das der Trainer für ihn ausgetüftelt hatte. Eine rasche Schrittfolge, durchsetzt von Drehungen und Pirouetten. Durchaus anspruchsvoll und mit einigen Sprüngen durchsetzt würde es auch wettkampftauglich sein.  
Seine Gedanken glitten währenddessen automatisch zu Jimmy und obwohl er sich mitten in einer Pirouette befand, stoppte er abrupt ab und wäre dabei fast gestürzt.  
Schwer atmend blieb er mitten auf dem Eis stehen.  
  
Was tat er hier eigentlich?  
  
Er drehte sich seit Tagen – Wochen – nur noch im Kreis und kam keinen Schritt vorwärts. Er mochte vielleicht ein unsensibler Klotz sein, doch sogar er hatte erkannt, dass seine Bemühungen – sich für Jimmy zu ändern – nicht von Erfolg gekrönt waren. Eher im Gegenteil.  
Jimmy hatte mit jedem Tag ein wenig unglücklicher und trauriger gewirkt.  
War dies der Moment in dem sich Chazz eingestehen musste, dass er versagt hatte?  
Dass Jimmy weder den _alten_ , noch den _neuen_ Chazz je würde lieben können?  
Sollte er in Jimmy den einen einzigen Menschen auf der ganzen Welt getroffen hatte, der _The_ _Chazz_ widerstehen konnte?  
Flüchtig streifte ihn der Gedanke, dass es vielleicht gerade diese Eigenart war, die er an Jimmy so attraktiv fand.  
Was für ein verdammter Mist. Warum musste er sich ausgerechnet in den einzigen Menschen auf der ganzen Welt verlieben, den er nicht bekommen konnte?  
Jetzt war es amtlich – sein Leben war so etwas von endgültig vorbei!  
  
„Finde dich damit ab, Chazz“, flüsterte Chazz leise vor sich hin. „Er hasst dich und das wird auch für immer so bleiben. Good-bye Diät-Joghurt und Shakespeare und Hallo Bier und Baywatch.“  
  
So sehr Chazz diesen ganzen Kultur-Krempel gehasst hatte, so wenig freute er sich nun darüber, dass er wieder zu seinen alten Gewohnheiten würde zurückkehren können.  
  
„Du bist tatsächlich hier“, durchschnitt eine allzu bekannte Stimme Chazz’ trübe Gedanken.  
  
Chazz sah verblüfft auf und bemerkte Jimmy, der in der Eingangstür stand, seine Schlittschuhe in der Hand.  
„Was willst du hier?“, sagte Chazz schroff und ärgerte sich, dass sein Herz anfing, sich höchst ungehörig zu benehmen.  
  
„Dich“, sagte Jimmy, biss sich auf die Unterlippe und fuhr dann fort: „Ich habe dich gesucht.“  
  
Chazz sah, dass Jimmy’s Wangen rosig überhaucht waren und verstand nun gar nichts mehr.  
„Warum hast du mich gesucht?“, fragte er argwöhnisch. „Ist was passiert?“ Er glitt auf seinen Schlittschuhen näher an den Rand des Eises, dorthin, wo Jimmy stand und deutlich nervös an seinen Schlittschuhen herumfummelte.  
  
„Ja – Nein“, stammelte Jimmy und richtete seinen blauen Augen dann mit einer Festigkeit auf Chazz, die diesen überraschte. „Ich habe erkannt, dass ich ein Idiot bin. Ich vermisse dich… den _alten_ Chazz… ich vermisse unsere Streitereien und deine geschmacklosen Klamotten und dein ekelhaftes Aftershave und dass du mich nicht mehr Prinzessin nennst… und… ich will nicht, dass du dich für mich änderst… weil… ich dich liebe… genauso, wie du bist.“  
  
Chazz konnte Jimmy – dessen wundervolle blaue Augen nun feucht glänzten und dessen volle Lippen nervös bebten - nur anstarren.  
 _So fühlt es sich also an, wenn man stirbt und direkt ins Paradies kommt_ , dachte er benommen.  
  
„Chazz?“, fragte Jimmy mit leichter Panik in seiner Stimme. „Ich dachte, du…“ weiter kam er nicht, denn Chazz hatte sich mittlerweile von seinem Schock erholt und verschloss ihm nun den Mund mit einem schlecht gezielten aber nichtsdestoweniger stürmischen Kuss.  
  
Jimmy schien sich mit dieser Antwort zufrieden zu geben, denn nach einem ersten, erschreckten Zurückweichen, schlangen sich seine Arme um Chazz’ Oberkörper und drückten ihn an sich. Seine Lippen öffneten sich bereitwillig Chazz’ drängender Zunge, während sich Chazz’ Finger in diesen engelsgleichen, blonden Locken vergruben.  
  
Nach einer kleinen Ewigkeit spürte Chazz die heiße Wölbung, die sich gegen seine eigene Erektion drückte und er unterbrach ihren sinnlichen Kuss um eine Hand zwischen ihre eng aneinander gepressten Körper zu schieben.  
  
„Oh, MacElroy – da hat sich ja wieder eine Menge angestaut“, raunte er dem Blonden fast anerkennend zu.  
Eine schmale Hand glitt tastend über Chazz’ Unterleib, was ihm unwillkürlich ein wollüstiges Stöhnen entlockte.  
  
„Bei dir aber auch“, meinte Jimmy mit einem eindeutig kessen Zwinkern.  
  
Bei diesen Worten schoss noch mehr Blut in Chazz’ Unterleib und sein Stöhnen bekam nun eine frustrierte Färbung. Wann war aus dem verschämten Jimmy nur dieser lüsterne Teufel geworden?  
Aber eigentlich war das ja auch egal – das Ergebnis zählte und Chazz wäre sicher der Letzte, der sich über diese Entwicklung beklagen würde. Dennoch…  
  
„Ein Königreich für einen Pariser…“, stöhnte Chazz mit rauer Stimme. Jimmy’s andere Hand streichelte nun verführerisch über Chazz’ Hintern und Chazz fluchte leise vor sich hin. „Gleich morgen gehe ich zum Arzt und mache diesen verdammten Test… und dann haben wir es schriftlich, dass wir auch ohne können… nie wieder will ich in eine derart bescheuerte Situtation…“  
  
„Chazz“, unterbrach ihn Jimmy lächelnd. „Du redest dummes Zeug.“  
  
„Ich weiß, ich kann nichts dagegen tun“, gab Chazz zu und küsste Jimmy’s Gesicht. „Du machst mich einfach wahnsinnig. Warum habe ich nur kein Kondom dabei!“  
  
„Du willst wirklich… hier?“, fragte Jimmy schüchtern und sah sich kurz in der Lagerhalle um.  
  
„Wo sonst? Zuhause hockt unser Trainer und ich glaube kaum…“  
  
Jimmy ließ Chazz los und errötete wieder auf diese anbetungswürdige Weise. Er griff in seine Jackentasche und förderte eine Packung Kondome und eine Tube Gleitmittel zutage.  
„Dann trifft es sich ja gut, dass ich alles Notwendige dabei habe“, flüsterte er verschämt, doch seine Augen glitzerten dabei höchst unanständig.  
  
„Du hast…“ fing Chazz völlig perplex an, doch dann fasste er sich wieder. „Woher…“  
  
„Aus deinem Schrank im Badezimmer“, flüsterte Jimmy kaum hörbar.  
  
„Egal!“, unterbrach ihn Chazz und riss ihm die Packung ungeduldig aus der Hand und fing an, heiße, feuchte Küsse auf Jimmy’s Hals zu drücken. „Fick mich!“, forderte er zwischen zwei Küssen atemlos.  
  
„Jetzt? Hier?“, quietschte Jimmy nun doch etwas überrumpelt. „Ich hatte an ein Motel gedacht…“  
  
„Für die zweite Runde von mir aus“, meinte Chazz und ließ von Jimmy ab, um sich die Schlittschuhe auszuziehen. „Aber mit diesem Ding in der Hose“, er zeigte auf die deutliche Ausbuchtung in seiner Trainingshose. „Gehe ich keine zwei Schritte mehr.“ Er warf seine Schlittschuhe achtlos beiseite. „Und deshalb muss es _jetzt_ und _hier_ sein.“ Er musterte Jimmy erwartungsvoll und seufzte dann leise, als dieser keine Anstalten machte, sich in irgendeiner Form zu bewegen oder zu äußern.  
Chazz ging zu Jimmy zurück und streichelte mit einem Finger überraschend sanft über seine Wange. „Nächstes Mal bekommst du alles, was du willst, Prinzessin. Kerzen, Musik, Rosen und Mondschein. Aber hier und heute wirst du mir einfach ohne großes Getue dein Ding reinstecken und mir das Hirn rausvögeln. Darauf steh’ ich nämlich“, schloss er mit einem schmierigen Grinsen, das Jimmy ein Lächeln entlockte.  
  
„Ach ja?“, fragte Jimmy gedehnt und fing endlich an, seine Hose zu öffnen. „Wenn du so scharf darauf bist, dann war meine letzte _Leistung_ in diesem Bereich wohl mehr als nur adäquat.“  
  
Chazz’ Blick hing wie hypnotisiert an Jimmy’s Händen und dem immer noch zur Hälfte geschlossenen Reißverschluss seiner Hose.  
„Was willst du hören? Die Wahrheit?“, fragte er mit trockenem Mund. „ Es war der verdammt beste Sex meines ganzen Lebens! Und jetzt mach schon!“, bettelte Chazz. „Ich leide hier!“ Er hasste sich selbst dafür, dass er gerade wirklich und wahrhaftig gebettelt hatte, doch wenn es ihm das Erlebnis verschaffen würde, nach dem er schon seit Wochen lechzte, dann würde er sogar ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken Männchen machen.  
Doch Jimmy’s Gesichtsausdruck nach zu schließen würde dies heute zum Glück nicht notwendig sein.  
  
Mit einem leisen „Oh, Chazz!“ küsste Jimmy ihn auf den Mund und drängte ihn, ohne den Kuss zu unterbrechen gegen eine der niedrigen Kisten, die in der ganzen Lagerhalle herumstanden.  
  
Jimmy wusste später nicht mehr genau, wie es dazu gekommen war, doch plötzlich lag Chazz – der nur noch sein Oberteil trug – mit dem Rücken auf einer der Kisten, während Jimmy eines der Kondome benützte, um Chazz vorzubereiten.  
Als ihm klar wurde, was er da gerade tat, konnte er nicht verhindern, dass ihm wieder diese verräterische Röte in die Wangen schoss, doch Chazz schien weder Scham, noch Bedenken zu kennen.  
Er lag mit geschlossenen Augen und gespreizten Beinen vor ihm und griff gerade mit seiner rechten Hand nach seiner eigenen, steil aufragenden Erektion.  
Einem plötzlichen Impuls folgend, gab Jimmy ihm einen Klaps auf die Hand und sagte: „Nein.“  
Es überraschte ihn, wie heiser und ungewohnt tief seine eigene Stimme klang, doch Chazz erschauerte bei diesem einen Wort und zog seine Hand zurück und Jimmy wusste, dass er instinktiv das Richtige getan hatte.  
Im Gegenzug schenkte ihm Chazz dafür einen Blick aus halbgesenkten Lidern, den man nur mit _verrucht_ beschreiben konnte und formte mit seinem Mund überdeutlich zwei tonlose Worte.  
Jimmy übersetzte sie dezent mit „ _Nimm mich_ “ und zog seine Finger aus Chazz zurück.  
Obwohl es ihm irgendwie peinlich war, dass Chazz in dieser Position sein Gesicht sehen konnte, schaffte er es doch nicht, seinen Blick von Chazz’ Augen zu lösen, die ihn ebenfalls unverwandt anstarrten und deren Lider sich erst flatternd schlossen, als er anfing, in ihn einzudringen.  
Jimmy musste einfach einen Moment innehalten.  
Er hatte vergessen – oder verdrängt? – wie eng und wie heiß und wie absolut wundervoll es sich anfühlte _in_ Chazz zu sein. Es war fast, als wäre er dadurch ein Teil von ihm – er bildete sich sogar ein, seinen Herzschlag förmlich zu spüren und er stöhnte leise. Es berührte ihn, dass Chazz sich ihm auf diese Weise und so bereitwillig öffnete und hingab. Sanft streichelte er mit einer Hand über Chazz’ Bauch und noch sanfter glitten seine Fingerspitzen über die bereits leicht glitschige Spitze des harten Schafts.  
  
Jimmy spürte, wie Chazz zusammenzuckte und bewegte automatisch seine Hüften um noch tiefer in diese wundervolle Enge hineinzustoßen.  
  
„Oh Gott – ja!“, rief Chazz aus und schlang seine Beine um Jimmy’s Hüften.  
Jimmy hatte offensichtlich vor, ihn mit Liebenswürdigkeit umzubringen, doch endlich fing er an, sich zu bewegen und dieses unglaubliche, pulsierende – absolut geile – Gefühl stellte sich wieder bei Chazz ein. „Mehr…“, keuchte er heiser und biss sich auf die Zunge um nicht wie eine Frau herumzuquietschen, als sich eine Hand, die nicht seine eigene war um seine pochende Härte schloss.  
  
Jimmy hatte alles um sich herum vergessen. Die Lagerhalle, die Kisten, das unbarmherzige Tageslicht. Das Blut rauschte so laut durch seinen Körper, dass er nicht mehr verstand, was Chazz zu ihm sagte – oder er selbst vor sich hinmurmelte…  
Er befand sich in einem Rauschzustand, in dem nichts mehr kontrolliert verlief und alles nur auf diesen _einen_ Moment hinfieberte in dem alles um ihn herum explodieren würde.  
  
Jimmy fühlte den heiseren Schrei, den Chazz ausstieß, fast mehr, als er ihn hörte. Die Muskeln um seine schwellende Erektion zuckten und verkrampften sich, heiße, zähe Flüssigkeit schoss zwischen seinen Fingern hervor.  
Einige unkontrollierte, ekstatische Stöße später ertrank auch er in einer Welle heißer, dunkler Lust.

  
Nur sehr verschwommen registrierte Chazz, dass sein Geliebter auf ihm zusammengebrochen war. Mit leicht bebenden Fingern strich er ihm über die verschwitzten blonden Strähnen.

  
„Mmmhh…“, seufzte Jimmy und kuschelte sich enger an Chazz’ Schulter, dann blinzelte er. „Ich glaube, das nächste Mal möchte ich unten liegen“, flüsterte er leise und biss Chazz spielerisch ins Ohrläppchen.  
  
„Das kommt überhaupt nicht in Frage“, wehrte Chazz ab, doch seine Stimme klang eher wie ein befriedigtes Schnurren, als die kategorische Abfuhr, die er eigentlich im Sinn gehabt hatte.  
  
„Aber es scheint… _Spaß_ zu machen.“ Jimmy zog seine Stirne kraus. „Dir zumindest“, fügte er hinzu und knabberte weiter an dem Ohrläppchen.  
  
„Eben deshalb, Prinzessin“, erwiderte Chazz mit einem schlauen Grinsen. „Auf dem Eis bist zu meine _pretty lady_ … aber in meinem Bett brauche ich einen richtigen Mann.“  
  
Jimmy faltete seine Hände auf Chazz’ Brust und stützte sein Kinn darauf ab.  
„Nicht mal an meinem Geburtstag?“, fragte er und schürzte seine Lippen zu einem entzückenden Schmollmund.  
  
„Vielleicht“, antwortete Chazz ausweichend und küsste Jimmy auf den Mund um ihn abzulenken. Mmmh… Erdbeer… wie sehr hatte er das vermisst!  
  
  


**OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO**

  
  
_Zwei Monate später…_  
  
Chazz und Jimmy standen hinter den Kulissen und warteten auf ihren Auftritt bei _Charity on Ice_.  
Jimmy nestelte nervös an seinem Kostüm herum. Nachdem er sich eine Woche lang standhaft geweigert hatte irgendetwas Gelbes anzuziehen, hatte er sich bei der Schneiderin eine royalblaue Weste und Hose mit Silberstickerei machen lassen dürfen. Dazu trug er ein weißes, schlichtes Hemd. Chazz hatte bereits die venezianisch anmutende Halbmaske und die ärmellose Fellweste angelegt, die ihn als Biest kennzeichneten und die er bei seiner Verwandlungsszene abstreifen und wahrscheinlich in die Menge werfen würde. Anfangs hatte Chazz noch auf echtem Wolfsfell bestanden – sich dann aber schließlich mit einem Imitat zufrieden gegeben. Unter der Weste trug Chazz tatsächlich das Rüschenhemd, welches er sich vor einiger Zeit gekauft hatte und das er natürlich erst kurz über seinem Bauchnabel zugeknöpft hatte. Eine schlichte schwarze Hose – ebenfalls mit Silberstickerei rundete sein Kostüm ab.  
  
Die letzten Wochen waren für beide anstrengend gewesen – nicht nur ihr Training hatte sie in Atem gehalten – auch das wiedererwachte Interesse der Medien.  
Kaum war es amtlich gewesen, dass Michaels und MacElroy wieder als Paar auftreten würden, hatte das Telefon kaum noch stillgestanden.  
Chazz und Jimmy waren übereingekommen, ihre Beziehung geheim zu halten. Sie waren so oder so schon der Aufreger des Jahres, da musste man der Öffentlichkeit nicht auch noch auf die Nase binden, dass sie nicht nur auf dem Eis, sondern auch privat ein Paar waren.  
  
Allerdings war es hauptsächlich Jimmy gewesen, der darauf gedrängt hatte, ihr Privatleben nicht an die große Glocke zu hängen und Chazz hatte eingewilligt. Nicht einmal ihr Trainer sollte etwas davon wissen.  
„ _Am Ende bekommt er noch einen Herzinfarkt_ “, hatte Jimmy gemeint. „ _Das können wir ihm nicht antun_.“  
Doch jetzt wünschte sich Jimmy, es wäre ihm gewissermaßen _gestattet_ , mit einem raschen Kuss seine Nervosität zu bekämpfen. Chazz’ Hand zu drücken war irgendwie nicht dasselbe.  
  
„Wird schon schiefgehen, Prinzessin“, raunte Chazz ihm zu und drückte seine Hand noch ein bisschen mehr.  
  
„Sie hassen uns…“, murmelte Jimmy deprimiert und spielte damit auf einige recht unschöne Zeitungsartikel an, die in den letzten Tagen erschienen waren.  
  
„Und wenn schon“, grinste Chazz. „Hat uns das jemals von irgendetwas abgehalten? Außerdem – wer interessiert sich schon für diese Zeitungsfritzen? Das Publikum liebt uns!“  
  
Und richtig: kaum hatte der Conferencier ihre Namen genannt, ging der Rest der Ansage in dem plötzlich losbrechenden, begeisterten Beifall unter.  
Nach einem letzten aufmunternden Händedruck trat Jimmy aus den Kulissen heraus und glitt für sein kurzes Solo allein aufs Eis.   
  
Sie absolvierten ihr Programm fehlerfrei.  
  
Sie hatten ausschließlich Instrumentalversionen des Disney-Soundtracks ausgewählt und mit fließenden Übergängen zusammengestellt.  
Jimmy und Chazz bekamen nach ihren kurzen Soli jeweils spontanen Applaus. Der anschließende Teil bestand hauptsächlich aus athletischen Elementen und sollte die Streitereien und Kämpfe zwischen _Beauty_ und dem _Biest_ symbolisieren. Ein Überraschungseffekt war dabei zweifellos die Todesspirale, bei der Jimmy den männlichen Part übernahm und Chazz als _Lady_ übers Eis gezogen wurde. Danach ging die Musik allmählich in die Titelmelodie über und ein kollektiver, gefühlvoller Seufzer des weiblichen Publikums wehte durch die Halle.  
Doch diese Sequenz wurde schon nach kurzer Zeit unterbrochen um die Verwandlung mit etwas Rauch und bunten, flackernden Scheinwerfern einzuleiten. Wie von Jimmy erwartet, warf Chazz Maske und Weste ins Publikum, woraufhin kurzfristig lautes Kreischen ausbrach. Die Titelmelodie begann nun wieder und begleitete die wechselseitig geworfenen Sprünge und die harmonischen, tänzerischen Elemente, bis sich Chazz und Jimmy am Ende ihres Auftritts – wie bereits tausendmal geprobt – schwer atmend in den Armen lagen. Eigentlich hatten sie vereinbart, dass Jimmy seinen Kopf liebevoll an Chazz’ Schulter sinken lassen sollte, doch Jimmy brachte es einfach nicht über sich, seinen Blick von Chazz abzuwenden.  
  
Sie standen einfach nur da – in dieser innigen Umarmung – sahen sich tief in die Augen und hatten alles um sich herum vergessen. Jimmy wusste nicht wie, doch plötzlich waren ihre Lippen nur noch Millimeter voneinander entfernt… er müsste nur noch seinen Kopf ein ganz klein wenig… die Musik verebbte und der aufbrandende, frenetisch anmutende Beifall brachte die beiden Männer wieder zur Besinnung.  
Sie lösten sich voneinander, winkten lächelnd ins Publikum und liefen zurück hinter die Kulissen.  
  


**OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO**

  
  
„Was zu Hölle tun die da?!“, japste ihr Trainer, als er sah, dass sich weder Chazz noch Jimmy an das vereinbarte Ende ihres Programms hielten.  
  
„Sie lieben sich, Schatz“, erwiderte Jesse ruhig, der neben dem älteren Mann saß.  
  
„Und du hast das die ganze Zeit über gewusst?“  
  
„Nicht die ganze Zeit… aber zum Ende hin war es wirklich auffallend. Aber dir ist ja auch nicht aufgefallen, dass deine Großtante Mabel mich von der ersten Sekunde an gehasst hat“, sagte Jesse mit einem nachsichtigen Kopfschütteln. „Erst als sie mich eine erbschleichende Schwuchtel genannt hat und dich…“  
  
„Großtante Mabel und ich sind noch nie besonders gut miteinander ausgekommen“, wandte der ältere Mann ein. „Aber meine Nichte fand dich _einfach_ _klasse_ – ihre eigenen Worte!“, fügte er hinzu, als er Jesse’s amüsierten Blick bemerkte.  
  


**OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO**

  
  
Chazz und Jimmy hatten noch nicht einmal ihre Schlittschuhe ausgezogen, als schon die ersten Reporter und Autogrammjäger über sie herfielen.  
Es hagelte Fragen von allen Seiten, doch einem Fernsehjournalist mit Kamera im Schlepptau gelang es, sich über den Lärm hinweg Gehör zu verschaffen indem er seine Frage einfach hinaus- und alle anderen Fragesteller damit niederbrüllte.  
  
„Am Ende ihres Programms haben Sie gewirkt, als ob Sie sich hätten küssen wollen. Was sollte das? War das ein Publicity-Gag?“  
  
Schlagartig wurde es in der Menge so ruhig, dass man die berühmte Stecknadel hätte fallen hören können.  
  
Jimmy spürte, dass er blass wurde und blickte hilfesuchend zu Chazz. Doch der sah ihn nur ausdruckslos an und Jimmy wusste, dass es seine Entscheidung war und dass Chazz diese Entscheidung akzeptieren würde, egal, wie sie ausfallen würde.  
Doch was sollte er sagen?  
Was?  
Sein Kopf war völlig leer und angesichts der angespannten Erwartung dieser Menschenmenge befiel ihn Panik.  
Da traf sein Blick inmitten dieses Meeres namenloser Gesichter auf den Menschen, den er zuallerletzt hier erwartet hätte.  
Katie.  
Katie, die ihn strahlend anlächelte und ihre Hände in die Höhe hielt, damit er sah, dass sie ihm die Daumen drückte.  
Plötzlich fiel alle Panik von Jimmy ab und er wurde völlig ruhig.  
  
„Es war kein Publicity-Gag“, sagte er ruhig in das Mikrofon, das ihm vors Gesicht gehalten wurde und drehte sich dann zu Chazz um.  
  
„Bist du dir wirklich sicher?“, flüsterte Chazz als Jimmy ihm bereits die Arme um den Nacken legte und ihn zu sich hinunterzog.  
  
„Ja – ich will mich nicht mehr verstecken“, erwiderte Jimmy ernst. „Ich will _uns_ nicht mehr verstecken.“  
  
„Sie werden uns hassen…“, gab Chazz – nicht ganz ernstgemeint – zu bedenken.  
  
„Und wenn schon…“, wisperte Jimmy zurück, kurz bevor sich ihre Lippen in einem innigen Kuss berührten.  
  
  


**OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO**

  
  
  
**Ende** – endgültig!


End file.
